Enslaved
by Kags21
Summary: 16 year old Kagome Taka has gone missing and it's up to the police to find her. When the police give up Kagome is left in the grasp of an evil man and ENSLAVED. Years later Agent Tashio takes over the case will he be able to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome was a carefree young teen. The only problem was that she didn't have any friends. She is 16 years old. She has long thick ebony hair, small with curves in the right places.

"Mom I'm going!" Kagome said.

"Ok sweetheart see you after school." Her mom told her.

Kagome went to Jewel Academy a school where humans and demons went. The girls wore a white top with a red tie and a short red pleated skirt with white socks and brown shoes.

She went to class and sat down in her usual seat, little did she know that she was being watched.

* * *

"Sir the young girl has left for school, what do you want us to do?" The young man asked him.

"Take her on her way home from school." He told the young man.

After the man left the tall figure put his finger to his chin thinking of all the things he would be doing to her once he had her.

* * *

Kagome sat in her last class for the day, she watched as the popular girls put their lipstick on and flirted with the boys of the baseball team. As Kagome watched them.

Kagome took her test, where she didn't have any friends, she had an excellent school record. When the school bell rang Kagome went to her locker and gathered her books and jacket and left the school.

She stopped by her favorite coffee shop and went inside and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, Kagome." The guy behind the counter said.

"Hi, Adam." She said with a smile.

"Would you like your usual?" Adam asked her

"Yes, please." Kagome said.

Adam made her usual strawberry smoothie, and handed it to her. Kagome drank her smoothie."Mmm that was yummy." She said.

"Kagome be careful on your way home okay." Adam told her.

"I will Adam see you tomorrow." Kagome told him and left to go home.

As Kagome was walking home, she didn't notice the black car that was following her. She bumped into a man.

"Sorry." She said as she walked pass him.

The man followed Kagome home he stopped a block away from her house and watched her go in. He walked up to her house and looked around he didn't see her mom's car. He had been told not to make a mess of the house to make it look like she ran away from home.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and poured some liquid on it. He lifted the window up and climbed inside once in he closed the window. He heard noises coming from upstairs, he went up the steps once up there he followed the sound, it was coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. The man walked to the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

Kagome had her back to him. He quickly walked up behind her and put the handkerchief over her mouth. Kagome began to kick and scream into the cloth, the man pulled her body to his. As she continued to struggle, Kagome finally stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. He picked Kagome up and carried her out of the bedroom and out of the house to the awaiting black car.

The black car drove for hours before stopping in front of a mansion.

The mansion had black brick walls, a fountain with a dragon's head that spilled Water forth from its mouth. As the iron gates open the young man looked at Kagome's sleeping form.

"I wonder what how long the boss will keep her?" the driver in the front asked.

"Not for you to wonder about Kysho." The one in back with Kagome said.

Kysho drove up to the driveway and opened the back door and the man in back got out of the car and carried Kagome into the house. Kagome was carried into a room and laid down on a bed that had plain white sheets on it.

After he laid Kagome down on the bed he went to go and find his boss.

* * *

He walked down the hall and stood before a pair of large mahogany doors that were twice his size. He knocked on the door. He waited till he heard the voice on the other side.

"Come in."

He opened the door and bowed as he stood in front of the large golden brown desk.

"Mr. Oksa we have her." The young man said to the figure sitting in the chair.

The man turned around in the chair he had short coal-black wavy hair and blood-red eyes. He rose from the chair and walked around form the desk to stand in front of his worker.

"Excellent Hojo, I trust that she wasn't harmed?" he asked his voice becoming cold and harsh.

"No Master Naraku I would never disobey your orders." Hojo said to him.

"Good now leave my presence." Naraku told him.

Hojo bowed and left. Naraku chuckled, he had her now and he was going to enjoy her very much. He left his office and walked down to the room where Kagome was currently in. He opened the door and walked in he made sure to turn the light on, he walked over to the bed where she laid. He smiled to himself Hojo had done a good job at getting her. He looked down at her she looked so peaceful, he would have to change that he wanted to see and smell her fear.

Kagome would be awake very soon and he wanted to be there when she awoke.

Naraku left the room to shower and change his clothes.

Kagome was awaking very slowly her eyes opened, her eyes were bleary, as her eyes began to focus she looked around there was no window in her room, she tried to sit up in bed but her body felt like a piece of lead. She was able to move her head and look around the room the best that she could when she heard someone step into the room.

"Where am I?" she said aloud

Naraku walked over to her bedside, he could smell her confusion and uneasiness. All Kagome could see was a black pants.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said as he bent down to her.

Kagome' s whole body became stiff. "W..who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Naraku." He told her.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked him

"My dear girl I have been watching you for quite sometime. " Kagome was afraid now.

"Poor little thing you don't have any friends, your own mother ignores you." Naraku said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Naraku traced her face. "You're here to serve me to be my slave, pleasure slave that is." He told her.

Kagome wanted to scream, yell at him but the way he looked at her made her blood run cold.

"Now you will be taken to have a bath and then brought to me for instructions." He told her as tall slim woman came into the room. She had long black hair and red eyes like Naraku.

"Kagura I want you to give my new slave a bath and burn this uniform, and then bring her to my room." He told her as he stood up and looked at Kagome one more time before leaving the room. Kagome kept her head down. Kagura looked at the young teen.

"Get up." Kagura said to her.

Kagome got out of the bed and followed Kagura into the bathroom, there wasn't much in the bathroom just a sink, a shower and a toilet.

"Take your clothes off." Kagura ordered her.

Kagome took her uniform off and stood before Kagura in her bra and panties. Kagura looked at her take your bra and panties off too."

Kagome took them off. She was now completely naked.

"I advise you to do whatever the master tells you." Kagura told her as she turned the shower on. Kagome stepped in the shower as the water hit her hair Kagome finally spoke to her. " Will he ever let me go?" she asked Kagura.

"Only when you're dead." Kagura told her and handed her a clean towel. Kagome wrapped the towel around her.

Kagome followed Kagura down the long hallway. She looked around as she followed behind Kagura, Kagura stopped suddenly and Kagome bumped into her. Kagura glared at her before knocking on the larger bedroom door. She heard him say come in. Kagura opened the door and stepped in.

"I brought the girl." She said in an emotionless voice. Naraku nodded his head for Kagura to bring Kagome into the bedroom. Kagome began to shiver.

"You may leave Kagura but before you do put our other guest in the room next to Kagome's." He told her.

Kagura bowed and left Kagome alone in the room with Naraku.

Naraku was now standing in front of Kagome, he watched his new slave he could smell. The fear that was pouring off of her in waves.

He watched his young beauty. "Remove the towel." Came his dark voice.

Kagome trembled at the sound of his voice. "P-please don't make me." She pleaded with him.

"Lesson one my pet." He said with a sneer. "You obey me!" he hissed as he shredded the towel with his claws. Kagome now stood before him naked. She tried to cover her breasts and middle area.

"Such beauty and you're all mine." He said as he touched her hair.

Kagome held back the tears that threatened to fall from her grey eyes.

Naraku walked away from her and over to a chair where a short purple cotton dress laid. He picked it up and took it back over to Kagome.

"Would you like to wear this?" he asked her. Kagome looked from the dress to him

"Yes." She said softly.

"You may have it in exchange for a kiss." He told her.

Kagome shook her head no. She didn't want to kiss him she just wanted to get the hell away from him. Naraku couldn't help but laugh.

He slapped Kagome across the face so hard that she fell to the hard floor.

Kagome was in shock from the slap, next thing she knew Naraku was on top of her naked form. He leaned into her body and whispered in her ear.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you." He said as he moved back so their faces were now just inches apart from each other.

His hand traveled too in between their bodies his hand touched between her legs, as he moved down her body. Her sweet innocent could be smelled throughout the entire room. Kagome began to shake. Naraku wrapped one arm around her legs above her ankles and lifted her knees.

"Nooo!" she screamed.

He used his claws to scratch her clit. Kagome tried in vain to squirm away from Naraku.

Her attempts at escape were futile. She fixed her eyes on the golden chain around Naraku's neck.

She was dry to the touch he made her bleed, the scent of her blood aroused him, he raised her knees higher, his claws digging further breaking her maiden head. When he was satisfied with her pain, he removed his claws from her opening. Tears now stained her face.

Naraku stood up and looked at the blood on his claws he licked the blood clean off his claws, never breaking eye contact with Kagome he looked down at her bleeding form. Kagome just laid there.

She was very frightened she saw his eyes at first she thought his eyes were brown, but they weren't brown at all, they were red as rubies. She managed to sit up, drawing her legs beneath her, trying to meet his stare.

She wanted to believe that this was a nightmare and that she was standing before the devil himself. He stood smiling at her wicked pleased, as if he had seen her eyes, the fear within them, and he was deeply delighted that Kagome was cowering before him.

Naraku wore a black shirt that was open at the throat. He wore black jeans and black shoes. His face was bare of any facial hair, his sensual lips, he curled his mouth into a mocking smile.

Naraku walked toward her then around her, his eyes deepening, his eyes now suddenly dark as he looked at his new pet.

"My Kagome you're quite the prize, a beauty beyond your years." He said.

"Your father left your mom for a younger woman." He said to her he wanted to break her down little by little till she was nothing but an empty shell.

Her mind was reeling how did he know about her dad, She wondered as if he read her thoughts.

"I know all about your family how your dad left, how your mom can't stand you." He said as he bent down to her.

"Do you now realize who I am?" Naraku asked her.

His voice was deep masculine yet husky as well almost as if it were part of the air that was surrounding her.

"The devil." She cried.

He laughed. "The devil?" his eyes smiled deepening with amusement.

"I am Naraku Oksa, and you could say that I am the devil and you will find out what a hell your life will be if you don't obey." Naraku paused before grabbing her hands pulling her to her feet.

She tried to get free from his grasp if she kept moving her bones would snap in his grasp.

"Not the devil but your master." His eyes burned into her.

She shook her head. "No, you can't. You're not real!" she cried.

He laughed again. "Deny all you want my little pet by the time I am done with you will be so corrupted!"

"This is a nightmare, I won't stay here. I will wake up." She cried.

"Life is now that nightmare and you will live it, and you will listen to your master little girl."

"Let me go!" she yelled as she started to struggles.

"Struggle all you like I will enjoy breaking that fiery spirit of yours, you're mine now Kagome!" He said in a possessive voice.

"No, I won't listen to you I'm leaving." She cried as she managed to break free.

"You're not going anywhere!" he roared.

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

Kagome was tossed across the room, she landed on the bed, as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Please." She begged.

"It will do you no good to beg." He climbed on top of Kagome and began kissing her, she pushed him off and ran for the door, but she never made it to the door, she found herself on her back looking up at her tormentor.

"You're going to be punished!" he said as he looked down at her.

He stood up and grabbed Kagome by her hair pulling her up to be face to face with him.

"Kagura!" he bellowed.

Kagura came in the room to see Kagome being held up in the air by Naraku like she was a paper doll.

"Yes Master?" she said.

"Prepare the room downstairs seems my new pet is disobedient and needs to be disciplined." He said. Kagura looked at Kagome she knew what type of punishment Naraku would give Kagome.

"Right away master." She said and left the room.

Naraku dropped Kagome to the floor, He threw the cotton dress to her.

Kagome quickly put the dress on before she was taken out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch two

N/C Sex in this chapter

Kagome had been taken down the stairs to the dungeons it was dark in there was hardly any light she was chained to the wall. She was still in her purple cotton dress. Kagura had

Left her, she was now down there alone. She was hungry and tired.

She wondered if her mom had called the police.

The door to her cell came open and in walked Naraku.

"And how is my Kagome doing?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, He walked over to a table that had a black cloth over it. He removed the cloth to reveal all sorts of torture devices. There were whips and chains and needles.

Naraku picked a whip. The whip was black with little sharp knives embedded in it. He smiled deviously as he walked over to her.

"No please don't. I'll do what you want." She pleaded.

He smiled. "I know you will after this punishment." He said.

"Please master!" she cried.

Naraku walked over to her and removed her dress, her skin was flawless perfect.

She tried pleading with him one last time.

It didn't work Naraku lifted the whip and lashed out at her, the whip making contact with her skin. Kagome held her screams in for as long as she could. No longer being able to hold the screams that erupted from her lungs. She screamed in pain as the whip hit her over and over again, making welts on her no longer unmarred skin. The scent of the blood began to fill the room.

"Does it hurt?" he purred against her ear.

"Please stopp!" she screamed. She was losing her voice.

After the beating Naraku undid the lock, and caught Kagome in his arms.

"Now I am going to leave you in here for the night and if you're a good girl from now on you will never be punished in this way again." He assured her.

Naraku laid her down on the small bed that was in the corner of the room and left her there.

The next morning Kagura came down and opened the door. She heard soft moaning as she approached Kagome, Kagome was still bleeding, when Naraku came in the room. Kagura looked at him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Kagura?" He said more than asked as he walked over to Kagome's bleeding form. He bent down and picked her up and held her naked form in his arms. He looked down at her as he carried her up to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. Kagome whimpered as her bare skin made contact with the sheets.

"Shh my pet the pain will soon end." He told her. Naraku himself cleaned her wounds and pulled. The sheet over her body and left her to sleep in the bed.

* * *

He went down and into the den and turned the tv on.

"This is Takama Shji reporting."

"Yesterday a young teenager named Kagome Taka was reported missing late last night when she had failed to come home. Her mother Ms. Taka said that Kagome was a loner. Police are treating the case as a runaway. The case has been assigned to Detectives Myoga Santo and Totosai Nakamura are taking on the case the two are veterans on the police force." The reporter said.

Naraku turned the tv off the police were now involved he knew that they would be, but with what he had sent they would soon forget all about Kagome.

Police Station

"Myoga my friend what do you say about this case, The girl was a loner." Totosai said to him.

"Yes I know Ironic. They give us a case knowing that we retire in a month from now." Myoga said.

Myouga was a short stocky man with very little hair on his head. His belly was over his belt. His partner Totosai was a tall but very thin he had large eyes and a thin build, what little hair he had left was in a ponytail.

"Well lets get started." Myoga said as he opened the folder that contained the case. The two went back to Kagome's neighborhood and interviewed neighbors, no one seems to saw anything unusual that day she disappeared. As her mom had stated, Kagome was indeed a loner. None of the kids nor teachers had ever seen her talk to anyone.

Her dad had let her mom and her when she was just 7 years old. Her mom had to take a job at the local law firm as a receptionist. Her job sometimes required her to work from 7:00 a.m. till 12 midnight. Kagome was also an only child.

A week had gone by and still no sign of Kagome. The two detectives were seated at their desk when a fellow cop walked over to their table and said. "Detective Santo and Nakamura they found a body by the river!" he told them.

The two detectives got out from their chairs and drove to the scene.

When the Detectives arrived there the ME was already there.

"What do we have here?" Totosai asked.

"I'll know more once I get the body back to office."

"Can you tell us anything?" Detective Santo asked him.

"I can tell you that it is a female but nothing more to I begin the test."

The body was put in a black body bag and was taken back to the ME's office.

The female's body had been cut into pieces parts of the body were missing the only part that was intact was the upper torso on up., One of the arms was gone completely while the other was just a stump, both legs were gone. , There were also puncture wounds on what was left of the body. And a long scar on her left side of her face.

To find out who the woman was and how she really died a mold was taken of her teeth and a toxicology report was ordered.

A week went by and the results were back the female turned out to be a woman named Kikyo Asumi. Who had gone missing more than two years ago, she was 18 when she disappeared. She died of an array of poisons, had been sexually assaulted.

Also found that she was still alive when her body was mutilated.

* * *

Naraku sat in the livingroom in a large black leather chair with Kagome seated on the floor by his feet like a pet as he watched as he watched a program when breaking news interrupted the program he was watching.

"This just in the body of a young woman was found late last week. Her name is Kikyo Asumi, she had been reported missing more than two years ago. Cops say she was murdered. Police are hoping to find Kagome Taka alive." In other news."

Naraku switched channels and there on the screen was a picture of Kikyo Asumi. She had long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Naraku watched with enjoyment as Kagome looked at the image of Kikyo. His hand reached out and placed a hand on Kagome's hair. She jumped at the touch.

Then she heard his hypnotizing deep voice. "Don't worry my dear little one you won't end up like her." He said.

Kagome wanted to crawl as faraway from Naraku as possible, she wanted someone to save her.

"Kikyo was fun but nothing compared to you, the moment I saw you I knew you were different." He continued as he ran his hands through her hair.

He stopped talking when he saw more breaking news.

"This just in the Tokyo police are closing the case of Kagome Taka, police say that there isn't enough evidence to continue." The reporter said.

Naraku smiled at the news. Kagome tore away from Naraku's grasp, she ran to the tv, tears streaming down her eyes. Her small hands touched the screen.

"No, please I'm alive. I'm here." She cried to the tv as if it could hear her pleas.

Naraku turned the tv off.

"Master Naraku I'm sorry to disturb you but you have an important call in the other room." The maid said.

"Thank you Kyo." Naraku said and stood up and walked over to Kagome who was still crying.

"Accept your new life Kagome and things will be easier." He said to her.

She wiped her eyes as Naraku left her to take the phone call.

"No one is coming for me. They've all given up even my mom." She said.

A young boy walked in the room, Kagome looked to see him he had short brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, large chestnut-colored eyes, and a few freckles on his face. His eyes were vacantly lifeless, but they lit up when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome I see you have meant Kohaku." Naraku said as he came back in the room placing a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"Kohaku what do you say when you meet a new member of the family?" he asked the young child.

"Sorry master Naraku."

"Hello." He said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him he looked so young, she wondered when Naraku had taken him from his family.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Kohaku has been in my care for more than three years. He is very obedient." He said to Kagome.

"Kohaku go and get something to eat." Naraku ordered him.

Kohaku bowed his head and left to go to the kitchen to eat.

"Follow me Kagome." Naraku said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

**(Non con sensual sex go to the bottom if you don't want to read it)**

She followed her master up to his bedroom.

Once inside Naraku locked the door trapping her inside with him, he walked over to her and place his clawed hands on her hips.

"You smell so good." He said as he the bit the curve of her ear. She cried out from the bite his fangs left on her ear. She didn't want this to happen. With all the strength she had she pushed him away from her and ran for the door.

"Help me please!" she screamed banging on the door.

Naraku rushed her knocking her body against the door breaking her arm.

Naraku picked her up and threw her onto the king-sized bed, ripping her black short cotton dress off along with her bra and panties leaving marks in his wake.

Kagome cried in pain from the injury of her arm.

"I was going to go easy on you, But you brought this on yourself!" he hissed.

"I hate you!" she screamed.

Naraku slapped her hard across the face dislocating her jaw. He pulled his own clothes off and spread her legs.

Kagome looked at his member it was long and hard, her small frame was going to be broken by the time he was done with her.

One last tear fell from her eyes before he slammed into her opening.

"Noooo!" she screamed until she could no longer. She wanted to die there was no reason to go on living he was killing her body and soul. Blood seeped from her body as he continued to pound into her.

When he was done, he pushed Kagome onto the floor. She didn't move from the spot she curled up into a ball. He threw a sheet to her, dressed and left the bedroom. Kagome cried silently to herself.

And for the next three years of her life she was beaten and abused sexually by him.

She no longer spoke or smiled she was like a lifeless doll.


	3. Enter: Sesshoumaru

Enter: Sesshoumaru

Three years later

Tokyo Japan, FBI Headquarters

"All right everyone gather around we have some cases that need to be solved." Agent Mako said. He was a middle-aged man with greying hair. As he was talking a man walked in, he had long black hair it was braided down his back, he had steel blue colored eyes, he look to be no more than 25.

"Agent Suzuki nice of you to join us where is your partner?"

"Sorry sir he's running late." He told him.

30 minutes later a young man with long silver hair pulled back in a ponytail came in. He was taller than Agent Suzuki. His looks were one to behold. His eyes were honey gold. His face was flawless, had the perfect mouth, and pale satin skin. He could have been a model or an actor.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Tashio." Agent Tashio sat down next to his partner.

"I'm sorry sir." He said in a voice smooth as honey that made many women swoon.

After cases were assigned, all the agents were dismissed. Agent Mako kept Agents Tashio and Agent Suzuki behind.

Sesshoumaru now spoke. "Sir I was wondering if you would let me work on a special case that took place more than three years ago?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sesshoumaru what is the importance of this crime?"

"A young teen girl went missing in the city of Fukuoka and the cops gave up on the case. I believe that she is alive." Sesshoumaru said.

"And does your partner want to work with you in this case?" Bankotsu looked at Sess.

"Sir I think he will sir" Sesshomaru said

"I believe others missing will be found if we continue this case sir" Bankotsu said "Mosty children sir"

"Fine you two are my best agents so be careful and good luck." He told them both. Sesshoumaru and Bank stood and left the office.

"Sess where do we start?" Bankotsu asked him.

"We go back over the case start interviewing neighbors, go back to her school and interview the teachers." He told him.

"Why was the case closed?" Bankotsu asked him.

"After Kagome disappeared, two weeks later another dead girl's body was found." He said as he opened the folder on his desk that contained a picture of Kikyo. Bankotsu looked at the picture.

"She's pretty." Bank said.

"She was pretty" Sesshomaru said "Apparently this person goes after pretty girls or just loners in general"

Sesshomaru pulled out two more folder's.

"And this is Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with emotion in his voice.

"This is the girl that you believe is still alive?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't believe I know she's alive and we will find her." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And who is this?" Bankotsu asked holding up a picture of a young boy who's photo had been aged.

"That is Kohaku." Sesshomaru said. "He has been missing 6 years and I have a feeling that he is alive and with Kagome."

"Why haven't his parents been looking for him?" Bankotsu asked

"They're dead" Sesshomaru said "Murdered 6 years ago, where he was kidnapped and his elder sister Sango was beaten and raped but she was left alive."

"So where is the first place we go?" Bankotsu asked.

"We start at the school and see what we find." Sesshoumaru told him as he picked up the folder and headed out the building. Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu began the drive to Kagome's old high school, on the way Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang.

He answered the phone. "What Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hello to you too Big brother." Was Inuyasha's reply.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I need to borrow some money." Inuyasha said.

"You good for nothing lazy hanyou!" Sesshoumaru bellowed. There were few people that could really anger Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha always could.

Bank laughed to himself it wouldn't be the Tashio brothers if they didn't argue or fight.

"What, I am not lazy just because I don't have a job like you doesn't make me lazy!" Inuyasha yelled back in the phone.

"I don't have time for you." Sesshoumaru told him. Knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to leave him alone. "Inuyasha just be at my house tonight." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up the phone.

"How about the whole cliche fat cop thing." Bankotsu said "Up for some coffee and donuts?"

"This isn't to far from the school Kagome went to." Sesshoumaru told Bankotsu as they waited in line.

"Excuse me did you say Kagome?" The man that was waiting on them asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I did she use to come here everyday after school. Who are you guys?" he asked Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu.

"We are officers of the law!" Bankotsu yelled dramatically "And we are here to save Kagome"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, he was worse than Inuyasha. "If you guys can wait I'll be on my break in five minutes." he told them.

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu walked over to a nearby table and sat down. The young boy came over fifteen minutes later and sat down.

"So what's your name?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Adam Suchi."

"So Adam tells us how you know Kagome?" Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome use to come in here all the time after school and order a strawberry smoothie, how she never got any bigger is a miracle." Adam told them.

"How did you two become friends?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well it just happened she was sitting at one of the tables one day, and she watched as some of the kids from her school came in, the other kids never spoke to her."

"Did she come in here that day she disappeared?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked around the shop.

Adam nodded his head, "Yeah she did she was happy. But I felt something was wrong I told her to be careful." Adam told Sesshoumaru.

"Was there a reason why? Was there something unusual that day did you see something?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"No I just had this feeling in my gut that something was going to happen to her."

Sesshoumaru looked at Bankotsu before getting up from the table and going outside.

"So that helped alot" Bankotsu said "Do you think Adam did it?"

"No, whoever did this is smart and has many connection." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru opened the car door. "I just don't understand how no one but him was her friend."He said.

Bankotsu didn't know what to say he got in the car with Sesshoumaru.

"We need to go too that school and see what we can find." Sesshoumaru said to him as he started the car.

"And how are we suppose to do that exactly?" Bankotsu asked him.

"You're going undercover." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What, why me?" He yelled at him, glaring at his friend.

"Because you're good with computers." Sesshoumaru told him.

"So are you." Bankotsu said.

"Just do it." Sesshoumaru ordered him.

Bankotsu grumbled under his breath, about dog demons thinking they rule the world.

"I don't wanna go back to school daddy." Bankotsu moaned "I graduated like a million years ago."

"You're nicer than me you get along better with people." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled up to Jewel Academy.

"Get out I'll be back to get you at 2:30 this afternoon. Sesshoumaru told him.

"Go straight to the main office and tell them you're the new assistant secretary." he told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu growled. "What, you had this all planned out !" Bankotsu yelled.

"All you need to do is look through the old school records and talk to a few teachers." Sess told him.

Bankotsu got out the car and slammed the door, and went into the school building. Sesshoumaru watched him go in and then drove off.

Bank went to the main office and cursed Sesshoumaru all the way there. He walked in the office and was greeted by a young woman at the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked him.

"Hi, I'm the new assistant secretary." he told her.

"Oh yes Mr. Talin you're in here, I'll show you to your office." she said.

The woman showed Bankotsu to his office. "You will be reporting to Mr. Tomo." she told him.

"Who is he?" Bankotsu asked her.

"The principal." she told him.

"Oh, how long has he been here?" he asked her.

"Over six years. She said. "He'll come in shortly and let you know what he wants you to do." she told him and left.

Bankotsu rubbed his temple before beginning work on the computer. A short time later Principal Tomo came in and introduced himself.

"Mr. Talin nice to meet you." Principal Tomo said. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was a tall man.

"Nice to meet you to sir." Bankotsu said as he stopped what he was doing on the computer to shake the man's hand.

"I want these typed and handed and on my desk by the end of the day." Principal Tomo said as he handed him the papers.

"Yes sir I'll have them on your desk." he said

"Mr. Tomo, I was wondering did you know Kagome Taka?"

Principal Tomo stopped in his tracks. "She came in my office once to discuss her grades, why did you know her?" he asked Bankotsu.

"No, sir I just read about her disappearance in the paper and on the news." he told him.

The Principal left, and Bankotsu began his work on looking up records on Kagome, so far there was nothing he could find on her.

As the day went on Bankotsu talked to teachers that had taught Kagome in one or more classes.

"Mrs. Kaede what kind of girl was Kagome?" Bankotsu asked her as they walked to the teacher's lounge.

"Kagome was a sweet girl, she was quite. I don't know why but she never had friends or a boyfriend for that matter." Kaede told him.

Principal Tomo's Office

Principal Tomo was looking over the latest school reports, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, I can't talk right now, because I'm at work." he told the caller and hung up the phone.

'Why all the sudden is she being bought up? No one cared about her before.' he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru drove to Kagome's old neighborhood, he park his car and got and walked over to the small house. Her mom had remarried and moved out since Kagome disappeared. The house was still in good condition from what he could tell.

A neighbor saw Sesshoumaru and walked over to him.

"Excuse me young man can I help you?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Yes I was wondering if you could tell me has anyone brought this home?"

"Oh no, the house has been empty for over two years now, it's a shame about what happened to that young girl." the lady told him.

"I see has anyone come by in the past couple of years?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No, are you a cop?" she asked him.

"I am. " Sesshoumaru told her.

"Did you see anything that day?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

The older woman hesitated. "Why don't we go inside my house and talk." she told him.

Sesshoumaru followed her inside but never taking his guard down.

"Please have a seat." she said

Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair, the woman had a small cozy house, she had some flowers in a vase on the table.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked him

"No Thank you." he said.

"So you wanted to know about the young Taka girl?. " she said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I remember seeing her come home that day from school, her mother wasn't home yet." she told him.

"Did you see anyone near the house?" he asked her.

Once again the woman hesitated, Sesshoumaru watched her.

"Ma'am you can tell me please if it helps me in finding her I need to know." Sesshoumaru said.

"I saw a black car parked in front of the house with the driver in it. And another man looking through the window of the house not to long after Kagome had went into the house." she said.

"So there was a man, did you see what he looked like?" he asked her.

"He was tall not as tall as you, he wore dark sunglasses." she told him.

"Did you see Kagome leave with him?" he asked her.

The lady took a sip of her tea, before continuing. "He came out the house with Kagome in his arms she seemed to be sleeping." She told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why didn't you call the police?" he asked her.

"I don't know I am so sorry now that I didn't, that poor girl the cops gave up on her, her own mother remarried and moved away. I pray that you do find her alive." she cried.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Thank you for all the information Ma'am." Sesshoumaru said and let himself out the house.

Sesshoumaru walked back over to his car and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He had quit, but between this case and his younger brother grating his nerves he started up again. He got in the car and started it up heading back to Jewel Academy to pick up Bankotsu.

Bank hadn't had much luck getting into the school files everything he tried, all the computer would blink ACCESS DENIED.

"Why can't I get in, what the hell is going on I've never had this much of a problem getting access from a computer!" he growled.

Bankotsu looked at his watch, Sesshoumaru would be back soon to pick him up, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to like it much that he had found zilch. Bank left the records room and went back to his office.

Principal Tomo walked in Bank's office.

"Ready to leave so soon Mr. Talin?" he asked him.

"Well my ride will be here soon I don't want to make him wait." he told him.

Principal Tomo nodded. "I see well I need you to stay after school tomorrow, teacher's meeting and the plans for the upcoming school year.

"Yeah ok I gotta go." Bankotsu told him and left the main office and made his way to the exit and walked outside and waited for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled up and Bankotsu got in the car.

Bankotsu smiled he could smell the cigarette smoke. "Smoking again are we?" he asked.

"What did you find?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Nothing all the files have been placed in the computer and I couldn't get access no matter what I did." he told him.

"Hmm you couldn't but I know a certain hot headed Hanyou who can." Sesshoumaru told him as he drove back to his home.

Bank, laughed. "Yeah he's not going to do it." he told him.

Sesshoumaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it in the ashtray.

"Oh he'll do it he wants money." Sess told him.

Sesshoumaru lived in a small community not many children but their were few in the neighborhood. His home was a two-story with a porch. He parked the car in the garage. Bankotsu got out and the two went into the house.

Bank walked in first. The living room had a glass coffee table, in the middle of the room was a black leather couch, in the kitchen was a white dishwasher, white fridge and a oven, the usual things you would find in a kitchen.

Sesshoumaru walked in locking the door behind him. Sesshoumaru took his laptop out and turned it on.

"I talked to a neighbor today." Sesshoumaru said as he went into the kitchen to get two beers.

"Yeah what did she say?" Bank asked him.

Sesshoumaru came back in handing him a beer.

"She saw the whole thing and didn't do a damn thing about it." he told him.

"Maybe she was scared Sess, but I was thinking about what you said earlier, the first victim Kikyo, her body shows up two weeks after Kagome was taken. Do you think whoever took Kagome is the same person that killed Kikyo?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's a possibility but what do the two have in common?" he asked Bankotsu.

"Well let's see you have both there pictures on your laptop right?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and bought up the two pictures on the screen, on one side was Kagome on the other Kikyo. The men looked at the pics, both girls had long dark hair, Kagome's face was shaped like an heart, Kikyo's had a round face. Kikyo had brown eyes where Kagome had blue eyes.

6:00 pm

Sesshoumaru's door bell rang , Bankotsu answered the door while Sesshoumaru was in his room changing his clothes. Inuyasha walked in his brother's home. Inuyasha was young he had short silver hair, golden eyes like Sesshoumaru, he was tall but not as tall as his older brother.

"Hey where's he's at?" Inuyasha asked as he flopped on Sesshoumaru's leather couch.

"He'll be out in a sec he went to change his clothes." He told Inuyasha.

"So what are you two doing working on a case?" he asked as he picked up Sesshoumaru's laptop.

Sesshoumaru came out his bedroom, with a white towel around his neck to see Inuyasha messing with his laptop.

"Inuyasha making yourself at home I see." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to him.

"Keh, just give me the money so I can go." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha I'll give your money, in fact you don't have to pay me back." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha looked at him. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I need your help on a case I'm working on, we need to see some files on a computer but we keep getting denied." Sesshoumaru explained to him.

"I want dinner too." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Fine." he said.

"What am I looking for?" Inuyasha asked them.

"We need you to get into the data-base of the Jewel Academy's student's records, we need the records of Kagome Taka." Bankotsu told him.

"I read about that case, she disappeared 3 years ago." He said.

"We believe she was kidnaped and is still alive." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." He said as he began hitting different keys.

Sesshoumaru ordered take out, it was going to be a long night.

10:00pm

Inuyasha was growling he had gotten into Jewel's Academy records but was having problems getting information on Kagome.

Bankotsu had taken his tie off.

Inuyasha's eyes were getting tired.

Midnight

"I got it !" Inuyasha yelled waking up Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru sat up, "Loud mouth idiot." Sesshoumaru growled as he walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey I just got the file open for you." Inuyasha told him.

Bankotsu sat up. All three men looked at the computer screen. There was all the information on Kagome high school records Sesshoumaru printed the record out handing some of the papers to Bankotsu and some to Inuyasha. The tree began reading.

"What are we looking for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anything that stands out." Sesshoumaru told him.

"It says she was an honor student, she had the best grade point average." Inuyasha said.

"Wait a minute The principal said that Kagome came down to his office to discuss her grades." Bankotsu told Sesshoumaru.

"Wait here's something." Inuyasha said.

"She was awarded a scholarship not to long ago, she was also on the yearbook committee." Inuyasha told them.

"Their hiding something, ." Bankotsu said.

"But what?" Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu yawned. "Look I have to get up in the morning and go to work thanks to you." Bankotsu said.

"See what you can find out tomorrow on the principal." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu stood up. "Yeah sure I'll talk to you tomorrow." He told him and left.

"Listen Sess, is this search all about Sara?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "No it's not I put behind me what happened to Sara a long time ago." he told him.

"Yeah okay, well you're coming to my job's party later today I mine as well say." Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes pest, is that why you want some money?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No I have a Tux, I just want to buy something." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru took his wallet out and took out the money. "How much?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"$500.00." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't even hesitate he gave Inuyasha the money, after all he did promise Inuyasha's mother that he would look after him.

The two were half brothers but they got along at first Sesshoumaru hated his dad, he didn't even come to his dad''s funereal.

"What is the name of the company you work for again called.?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Crimson INC." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru yawned. "What do you do exactly?" he asked Inuyasha.

"I'm a secretary ok, for one of the richest men in Japan!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Get out Inuyasha I need some sleep." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha got up and was getting ready to go when he looked at his big brother.

"Hey Sess, don't take this case to personal." Inuyasha told him and left.

"Too late for that." Sesshoumaru said as he went in his bedroom to get some sleep.

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Kagome sat in Kohaku's bedroom the two had become friends, he was the only friend she had besides Kagura. Her hair had grown all the way down her back, she was now 19. Kohaku had grown taller he was now 14. Any minute now their master would be home.

Kagome often stayed in Kohaku's room when she wasn't in her Master's bedroom.

Naraku had beaten Kagome many times, she had tried to escape, one time he broke her leg and thanks to his wealth he had a doctor on call and had him put her leg in a cast. Kohaku of course had more freedom than her, he was allowed to go out in the garden.

Kagome was Naraku's toy, Naraku kept her up to date on her mom. Her mom had remarried and even had another child a boy named Souta.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked Kohaku

"I have an older sister, Sango, Renkotsu beat and raped her the night they took me." he told her.

"Oh I have a younger brother" Kagome said "His name is Souta"

"I know I heard Master tell you." Kohaku said.

"What do you think will happen when he comes home?" she asked

Kohaku gave her a sad and knowing look, the child, no he was no longer a child he was made a man not to long after Kagome came. Naraku had forced him to rape a young girl by the name of Rin, she was new to Naraku's so called 'children' Kohaku had refused but he was beaten until he obeyed. The child Rin was around nine at the time she was twelve now, Naraku had watched the entire time giving them both orders as Kohaku deflowered the younger girl and himself.

Naraku came home and was greeted by Kagura, Kagura hated him, she cursed the day she signed that contract. "Master you're home." she said with hate.

"Round up the children." Naraku said "Bring them to the 'room'. "

Kagura growled low in her throat. She knocked on Kohaku's door, before opening it, "Master wants you two in the room, I'll bring Rin in, go before you make him mad Kagome." she told her and went to get Rin.

"C'mon seems there is a 'family' meeting." Kagome said disgusted as memories of the last family meeting flashed in her head.

Rin cried as she was bought into the room, it was a large room, she hated being here, she hated Hojo more, for taking her from her big brother. Kagome saw that Naraku had a large box on the floor and he was holding something in his hand, like a jewelry box.

"Rin." Kagome called to her, the child soon joined Kagome and Kohaku, even though he had hurt her Rin still loved Kohaku he was like another brother to her and Kagome was like her older sister.

"I trust you behaved yourself Kagome?" Naraku said as he looked at the three , Rin kept her head down.

"Come here Kagome." He ordered her. Rin wanted to pull her back but Kohaku stopped her as Kagome stepped forward.

Kagome walked over to her master, wondering what he was going to do to her this time. she would have to do things that he wanted in order to earn privileges, even Rin had more freedom then her.

"Open the box." he told her.

"Yes master" Kagome said, taking the box from him.

Kagome opened the box inside was a black maids's outfit with long black gloves and stockings. She looked at the outfit and then him. "Don't make me wear this," she said.

"You will or she will" Naraku said looking towards Rin.

Kagome shook her head no, she didn't want Rin to go through what she went through. She folded the dress and held it in her arms. Next Naraku opened the jewelry box he had been holding.

"I won't be here tonight but I have a gift for each of you before I go, and Kagome I expect you to be in my bed waiting for my return." he told her.

He opened up the box and took out three shards of a jewel he put one in Kagome's forehead, one in Kohaku's back and one in Rin's chest. Rin cried from the pain of the shard as it entered her body.

"You're dismissed Kohaku and Rin. ," he said. Rin and Kohaku looked at Kagome with sad eyes before leaving her alone in the room with him.

"Put the outfit on." Naraku said

"Yes master." Kagome said before shedding her self of her clothes and putting on the maids attire.

He watched her as she changed, her body had matured over the years she been there. She put the skimpy top on it was see through, she then put the skirt on which barley covered her bottom, last were the black gloves and stockings, when she was done dressing he walked over to her.

"Like this master?" She asked, receiving a nod she spoke again "Anything else master?"

"Try to stay out of trouble my pet or you'll be punished." he told her.

"Yes master." Kagome said bowing.

Naraku was walking away from her. "Master may I eat tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes you may." Naraku said "You'll need your strength."

Naraku left without another word and went to shower and change for the party his company was holding tonight.

Inuyasha went back over to Sesshoumaru's home and rang the doorbell. "He better be here." Inuyasha said.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Inuyasha growled.

"I had to work. " Sesshoumaru said.

"Well hurry up I want make a good impression on my boss." Inuyasha told him.

"I'll be done in ten minutes," Sesshomaru said

"Ten minutes you sound like a woman." Inuyasha said, "And be nice Miroku is coming as well!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru froze "Miroku...Rin's brother?" he asked

"Yeah why?" Inuyasha said "I thought you knew that?"

"Rin has been missing for almost three years" Sesshoumaru said "Kagome has been missing for three, Kohaku has been missing for almost seven years, Kikyo was almost three years before she was killed"

"Yeah and?" Inuyasha asked

"Rin, Kikyo ,and Kagome all had similar looks and they with Kohaku were relatively loners"

"So you think there's a connection?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes and a very bad one." Sesshomaru said "I'll be ready in 3 minutes, I need to call Bank on the way there is a pattern and I need to find where it leads before the past repeats its self."

Sesshoumaru came out dressed in a black tux, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Inuyasha growled. "What pattern you don't even know who took them," Inuyasha said as they walked in the garage and got in Sesshoumaru's black BMW.

"I think Bank is still mad at you for making him go undercover." Inuyasha said.

"Yes well as my partner he'll have to suck it up and do as I say." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah well don't insult anyone and get me fired, if you do I'll move in with you." Inuyasha threatened.

"I wont and you wont." Sesshomaru said "I plan on working on my case while I'm their by asking questions and a lot of them."

"What, no, no Sesshoumaru, why would any of my co-workers know about Kagome and them?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru started the car.

"Her new step father will be there." He said

"Yeah and he never met her." Inuyasha said

"So he sleeps with her mom I'm sure he knows about his step daughter" Sess said.

"Just don't get me fired." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru ignored his brothers threats as they drove to the party apparently Miroku was meeting them there.

Naraku was already at the party, he really didn't want to be here he much rather be home in bed with his pet, a friend of his walked over to him. "Enjoying your party?" the man asked him.

"Muso how nice of you to come." he said.

"I wouldn't turn down an invitation" Muso said

"Yes well I hate these things I rather be at home." Naraku told him.

"Oh and why is that?'' Muso asked

"Oh, I don't know I think she's related to your wife." he said.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrived at the hotel. "I'm not going back with you, you tried to kill me !" Inuyasha said.

"Stop whining." Sesshomaru said "Where is Miroku?"

"Inside I guess." Inuyasha said as they went inside.

"Yo Miroku" Inuyasha called out looking for his friend.

"And he worries about me getting him fired." Sesshomaru said

"Hey Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, what took you so long?" Miroku asked.

"Robo cop had a screw loose." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru watched as two men seemed to be in a very deep conversation. "Fluffy come on I want you to meet my boss." Inuyasha said.

"Mr.Oksa." Inuyasha greeted with a bow "I want you to meet my brother and my friend."

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru, he didn't like him, and then he saw Miroku and smiled, 'So Rin's brother is still alive.' he thought to himself.

"Mr. Gran you married Sakura Taka didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes I did". Muso said "Why do you ask?"

"Lets walk and talk shall we." Sesshomaru said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Naraku asked him.

Inuyasha groaned, Sesshoumaru was going to get him fired.

"FBI agent Sesshomaru Tashio." he answered watching the man visibly flinch.

"And what would the FBI want at this gathering?" Naraku asked him.

"That is federal information besides I am merely here for pleasure." Sesshomaru said

Naraku would have Hojo look up Sesshoumaru's information later. "Hmm well enjoy the rest of the party, I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Naraku said and went to talk to some guest.

"How about that walk?" Muso asked.

Muso and Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha with Miroku. "What is it that you want to talk to me about Agent?" Muso asked him.

"Your step daughter." Sesshomaru said

Muso whole face went pale. "I. I see , sorry but I never met her, she ran away before I married her mother." he said.

"No you are mistaken" Sesshomaru said "She was carried away."

"Well I never knew her, sir not much I can tell you about her."

"Where is your wife then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's here but she prefers not to talk about Kagome. seeing the police never found her."

"Ah but the FBI will." Sesshomaru said , leaving to search for her mother.

"Damn him." Muso said.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's mom she was talking to some women, he guessed that Kagome might look like her as she got older.

"Mrs Gran may I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru said flashing his badge.

"Excuse me ladies." she said and followed Sesshoumaru. "Yes what can help you with?" she asked him.

"Finding your daughter." he said

" She's dead." she told him.

"No she's not we have yet to find a body and searches have been going on once a week since more and more children have been disappearing." Sesshomaru said "I have reason to believe you know more than your leading on."

"Please just leave me alone, I accepted the fact that she will never come back ,I have a family now, I don't want to be bothered, she was a pain from the beginning, it was because of her my first husband left me. I'm glad she's gone! Now leave me alone." she said and walked away.

"For once the truth is out." Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha walked over to him "Pissed off a woman I thought you had better charm than that." Inuyasha said as he handed him a glass of wine.

Naraku was leaving he had some things he wanted Hojo to research. "Inuyasha, please enjoy the rest of the party, I'll see you at work tomorrow. nice meeting you agent." He said and left the party.

Kagome was sitting in front of the T.V. , looking at nothing really when a picture of a man with long white hair came on the screen.

'We believe Kagome Taka, Kohaku Taji and some other's are alive.' Sesshoumaru said to the reporter.

Kagome smiled , "Are you going to find me?" she said out loud. Hojo had walked in the room and heard her.

"You won't be found until your in a body bag." Hojo said.

"You bastard, it's because of you I'm here! She screamed at him.

"Its your fault you're here Kagome." Hojo said "Just like your father leaving was your faul.t"

Kagome leaped at Hojo, knocking them both to the floor. "It's not my fault!. Master is a sick twisted man he took me from my mom!" she cried.

Neither hearing the front door open. Naraku walked in he had heard her.

"Heh you know you like fucking master just as much as you like straddling my waist." Hojo said, that's when Kagome felt something hard on her gut.

Kagome slapped him.

Hojo would have hit her if he had not heard Naraku's voice.

"Hojo go relieve yourself with Kagura or Rin do not touch what's mine." Naraku said

Hojo glared at Kagome before leaving to find Kagura. Kagome wouldn't look at Naraku. She tried to wipe the tears from her face. _He probably heard me, and is going to punish me_. she thought to herself . Keeping her back to him.

"Don't worry Kagome." Naraku said "I'm not going to hurt you on the contrary your going to spend the night in pure bliss."

She wanted to rattle Naraku's calm facade. "Seems people are looking for me and Kohaku." she said now turning to look at him.

"Yes I met the agent Sesshomaru something he was talking to Muso" Naraku said.

"He'll find me, I know he will." she said.

"We'll see." Naraku said.

"Just let us go please or at least Rin and Kohaku." she said as she tried her best to cover herself.

"Why would I do that?" Naraku asked.

"My fate is sealed, I'll most likely end up like Kikyo, but Rin and Kohaku have a brother and Sister that misses them."

"What will you do for me?" Naraku asked.

"I'll do anything you ask." Kagome said "I wont disobey you, I wont talk back, I wont ask to go outside...all I ask is you return them home safely to there siblings."

Naraku thought about what she said,he could return them with the shards in them he would always be able to control their minds. "I'll think about it." he told her.

Kagome followed Naraku up to his bedroom, it was going to be a long night.

Next Day.

Kagome awoke in Naraku's bed alone, she heard Hojo yelling at Kagura and Rin.

"Why the hell is he returning you!" Hojo yelled.

Kagome got up and went out to say goodbye. She saw a very happy Rin and a happier Kagura. "Sisters" Kagome greeted

Hojo smirked, "Still here Kagome couldn't get him to set you free?" Hojo taunted.

"No Hojo-Sama." Kagome said "I only requested for my younger siblings to be freed."

"Kagome you're not coming?" Rin asked as Naraku came in the room with Kohaku.

"No Rin love I have made a deal in order for you and Haku to be happy." Kagome said.

"Take her back to her brother's home." Naraku said as he walked over to her. Rin began to shake.

Naraku placed his hand on her chest, Rin fainted, Kagura caught her. "She won't remember being here." Naraku said. "Take her Hojo and don't get caught."

"Will she remember me or Kohaku?" Kagome asked "Will she remember anything that has happened to her?"

"No, or else I'd have to kill her." he said.

Hojo picked Rin up and carried her out the house.

"Master?" Kohaku asked.

"What is it?" Naraku asked as he walked over to Kagome.

"What will Rin think when she is returned home?" He asked

"She will tell her brother that she ran away because she didn't want to be a burden to him." He said.

"When will I be let go?" he asked.

"Soon I can not let you both go around the same time or some one will know some things up" Naraku said.

"Is my sister still alive or did you kill her, you never punished Renkotsu for raping her!" Kohaku yelled.

"Renkotsu will be punished and as for your sister she was not hurt further and remains alive." Naraku said.

"What will my excuse be?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't really care at the moment." Naraku told him and walked away with Kagome.

Miroku was at his parents home crying, he blamed him self for his sisters unknown location, his parents were gone now and his sister was missing. If he had been home that night maybe he could have stopped it.

Hojo pulled up to the house as Rin was beginning to wake up, she had been washed Naraku's scent was no longer on her. Hojo got out the car and carried her to the front door. Rin woke up just as Hojo drove off.

She started to bang on the door as fake memories filled her head, Miroku opened the door to see a car speed down the street and his little sister crying out for him.

"Rin!" he said grabbing her holding her tight. "Where have you been, I thought you were dead." he said.

"I ran away" Rin said, even to her it sounded fake but a pain in her chest made her keep quiet.

"Oh Rin I was so worried about you." , He grabbed his car keys and picked Rin up, afraid she would disappear and drove to Sesshoumaru's home.

Rin's tears had stopped but she felt like she was forgetting something very important.

Sesshoumaru was looking at some documents on his laptop when his doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru got up and opened the door to see Miroku, but what shocked him was Rin.

"Come in I'll call Bank right away" Sesshomaru said.

Bankotsu was at the school typing when his cell phone rang. "Hello." he said.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, Next chapter will have some bits of Info on Sess and Sara, and why Sesshoumaru feels he needs to save Kagome.

Review please, leave questions if you have any.


	5. Chapter 5

"What!" Bankotsu yelled. "I'm try to get out here as fast as I can just stay at your place."

Bankotsu told Sesshoumaru and hung up the phone trying to think of and good excuse to tell Principal Tomo. Bankotsu got up from his chair and went and knocked on Mr. Tomo's door.

"Come in." he said.

Bankotsu walked in. "Mr. Tomo I need to leave early I have a personal emergency." Bankotsu told him.

"What is the emergency?" Mr. Tomo asked him.

"My brother is sick and will be going to the hospital, but they want to wait for me before they go." Bankotsu said, hoping that Naska Tomo wasn't a demon and could smell his lies.

"I see, of course. I hope your brother feels better." Principal Tomo told him.

Bankotsu left the office and grabbed his car keys and left and went to Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

"Rin what do you remember?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 

" I was with some people that took care of me, I'm sorry I didn't call you Miroku I just didn't want to be a burden to you." she said, to her everything she was saying seemed wrong.

Sesshoumaru sensed her lies. "Rin is what your saying sound right to you?" He asked.

Rin went to answer when she felt a pain in her chest. "Yes." she cried.

"What's wrong Rin?" Miroku asked panicking

"I'm tired that's all can we go home Miroku?" she asked him.

"Hold on Rin" Miroku said "Sesshoumaru and his partner are working on your case along with a Kagome Higurashi and a little boy named Kohaku they need to ask you questions to find the others" Rin gasped those names sounded so familiar.

"Why do you want my help, I...I never met them, please just take me home." she cried grabbing hold of Miroku's shirt.

"Rin I know your lying." Sesshoumaru said "I can smell it"

"Just leave me alone , you don't know what he'll do!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom.

There was banging on the front door moments later. "Hurry up!" Bankotsu yelled.

Sesshoumaru went and opened the door while Miroku tried to get Rin to come out the bathroom.

"Rin love what's wrong you can tell me anything I wont let him hurt you anymore" Miroku pleaded through the door

"No, I want to go home you can't protect me!", she said as images of a faceless man with dark hair entered her mind.

"I'm your older brother" He commanded "Please come out" he whined.

"I wont let you get hurt" Rin said

"I would give up my right hand for your happiness." Miroku said "I would die for your safety."

"If I come out will you take me home please?" she asked

He looked at Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu for an answer.

"Let her go we'll question her later." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Rin we'll go anywhere you like." Miroku said.

Rin opened the door and ran to Miroku."I just want to rest sleep in my own bed." she said.

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu watched as she left the home

"Cursed?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

"Miroku's family the men anyway have a wind tunnel in their hand, A demon cursed the father and all the future generations of men in the family." Sesshoumaru told him.

"So that's the whole right hand thing" Bankotsu said "But I meant the little girl."

"Whoever had Rin, most likely has cursed her." he said. Bankotsu looked at the papers on the table.

" Are you ever going to forget about Sara, what happened to her wasn't your fault Sess." Bank told him.

"How could I forget her." Sesshoumaru said "I'll call Kayla about that curse." he added walking away quickly.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his desk , typing some reports on the computer. When a young man came in. he had long black hair and hazel eyes. " Excuse me sir?" the man said to Inuyasha. 

"Yes can I help you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Kagawaki Oksa, Naraku's brother have you seen him?" the man asked.

"Uh, yeah he's in, I'll tell him you're here." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha buzzed in.

"Mr Oksa your brother Mr. Kagawaki is here to see you." Inuyasha said.

"Send him in." Naraku growled out.

Kagawaki, thanked Inuyasha and went in the office closing the door behind him.

"Hello brother." Kagawaki said as he took a seat.

"Brother?" Naraku asked shocked "You didn't seem to think that when you were going to turn me in."

"Yes well it's all on the news how Rin Sano has been returned safely to her home, you have something to do with that?" Kagawaki asked him.

"No one of my others did." Naraku said, Inuyasha was about to knock on his bosses door when he heard them mention Miroku's sister.

Inuyasha, composed himself and knocked on the door. " Sir, sorry to interrupt you but here are the papers you wanted. if it's ok with you I'd like to go on my lunch break?" he asked him.

"Yes place the papers in that tray over there." Naraku said pointing to a tray on his desk

"You may go on lunch but do not take more than two hours."

"Thank you sir." He said putting the files in the tray

"Nice meeting you mister Kagawaki." Inuyasha said quickly leaving to go to his brothers.

" How is she doing?" Kagawaki asked Naraku.

Naraku smiled. " She's doing fine as she will continue to as long as she obeys."

"What about the small boy" Kagawaki said

"I'm going to release him soon. she has offered her self to me for their freedom." he told him.

"And what if she goes back on her word after he's released?" he asked his brother.

"She'll be another Kikyo." Naraku said

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed his mind going back to Sara, she was so young he had protected her for over two years, they had grown fond of each other. she had witnessed a murder. 

He couldn't forget that night, he could have saved her, she could still be alive and with him. But he let his guard down and left her in the house alone, and while he was gone they found her and killed her, leaving her body in pieces. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up. The same thing happened to Kikyo that was how she was killed.

"There's a connection." Sesshoumaru screamed "There has to be!"

Bankotsu came into the room. "Connection with what?" he asked panicked "Did you get ahold of Kaya?"

"No, but Sara and Kikyo were killed the same way, it has to be the same person." he said.

"But Sara died over four years ago." Bankotsu said.

"Kagome has blue eyes, Kikyo had brown, Rin has brown, Sara had green eyes." Bank said.

"They all share similar traits and they are all young women besides they were all slightly loners and Kohaku also has brown eyes" Sesshoumaru said "And they have all been missing for 3 years or more"

"Look I'll go back over everything." Bank said as they heard pounding on the front door.

"Sesshoumaru let me in!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said walking towards the door.

"Open the damn door Fluffy!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru growled as he opened the door.

"What's the matter need money again?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No I heard something at work that may or may not mean anything." Inuyasha said.

"So it might be useless but you thought its worth sharing anyway's?" Bankotsu said.

"Yes." Inuyasha said

"Okay then.." Bankotsu said "Lets hear it."

"As you know I work for Naraku Oksa, anyway he has a twin brother, and I over heard them talking about Rin, I didn't hear everything, just that she was returned home." Inuyasha said.

"Can you remember anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah something about Naraku's brother wanting to turn him in." Inuyasha said "And that one of his others was the reason why Rin was returned...what ever that means."

"Inuyasha I want you to go back to work and find out what you can on your boss, and Bank find out what you can on his twin brother." Sesshoumaru told them.

* * *

Kagome was again sitting on Kohaku's bed both of them were thinking of different scenarios to Rin's homecoming. 

"Kohaku were you here when Kikyo was here?" she asked him.

"I was, I was also in the room when Master killed her"

"Oh you poor thing." Kagome said.

"I'm glad you're going home soon I would gladly give my life for you Otouto."

"I don't want to forget you Onee-san." Kohaku cried

"You won't, I know you won't but just think you'll be going home to Sango very soon."

"Yes I miss my other onee-san too but ill miss you more" Kohaku said

"What if I forget,I don't want to forget I want to get out and find Rin and save you."

"Become my blood brother and you'll never forget." Kagome said pulling out a knife that she had taken from the kitchen.

Kagome cut her's and Kohaku's hand with the knife mixing their blood together. After it was done Kohaku wrapped his and Kagome's hands.

"What are you going to tell master when he asks about your hand?" Kohaku asked her.

"I'll tell him I cut it during meal time" She said.

"He'll know you're lying." he said

"Then I will be punished" Kagome said "But remember this I will die for you and Rin, I will lie for you as well, I will take a thousand beatings for him to never touch you or Rin again."

* * *

Naraku decided to come home for lunch, he saw Hojo sitting in the kitchen 

"Master." Hojo greeted.

"Bring them both out here." He told Hojo as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Hojo went and got Kohaku and Kagome. pulling Kagome more, make her cut bleed. Naraku smelled blood as the three came in.

"What happened and do not lie." He commanded.

"Yes master" Kagome said "I wanted to take my life and Kohaku stopped me, please forgive me I will not punish my self with out your permission again."

"Let me see." he said to her. Kagome walked over to him slowly. He saw the cut. "This doesn't look like a suicide attempt." Naraku said.

"I was aiming for my wrist master when Kohaku came in,we fought over the knife" Kagome said "I am deeply ashamed master for bringing harm to my brother."

"I am also ashamed." Kohaku added catching onto the game.

Naraku looked at the two, "Hojo I want you to find out eveything on this Sesshoumaru Tashio, if he get to nosey I want him killed."

"Yes master." Hojo said before exiting the room.

"Please do not punish my brother for my actions." Kagome said "It was not his intention to harm me or himself in that manner or any other."

"Kohaku go out to the garden." Naraku ordered him. Kohaku looked at Kagome before leaving her with their master.

"Master shall I report to the torture chambers." Kagome asked.

"No my miko." he said and Kagome's head began to hurt, the pain was so bad she fell to the floor on her knees.

"Please stop." she pleaded.

"This is your punishment for trying to leave me my pet or would you rather I go back on are deal?" Naraku said.

"No I'm sorry master I won't do it again." She cried.

"Miko" Naraku said "Report to my bed chambers"

Kagome stood up. "No!" she yelled.

"You will do as I say remember its either your life or theirs." he said

"No I want Sesshoumaru to save me!" she yelled.

"It'll be a while before they find you." Naraku said

Kagome turned her head away form him, "I don't want this." she cried, surprised that he hadn't lashed out her yet.

"I could always call in Kohaku maybe he would rather take you like he did Rin." Naraku said

"No! spare him., you said you would let him go." she said.

"I will as soon as you obey." He said

"Please master I'm not feeling well." she said now turning to face him.

"Shall I send for a doctor" He asked.

"No I'm sure it will pass" Kagome said.

"Are you able to eat lunch?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "When you said that they won't find me for a while, what do you mean?" she asked him.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Naraku said simply

"Are you going to kill me when your finished?" she asked him.

"Depends." Naraku said.

Kagome backed away from him, "Do what you want with me just let Kohaku go." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

Kagome was eating and Naraku and Kohaku soon joined her when they were half way into their meal Hojo walked in.

"I have the info you requested." Hojo said as he looked at Kagome.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kagome asked Hojo.

"Its in the info" Hojo said. Kagome started to comment when she had a sharp pain in her stomach.

Naraku looked at Kagome she was in pain and she kept holding her stomach., Naraku got up and carried Kagome out of the kitchen and into his bedroom and called the doctor.

"Its nothing master" She said.

"Something is wrong with you and I'm going to find out what it is." he told her. as he left her in the bedroom to wait for the doctor. Later the same doctor that healed her leg entered but Naraku didn't.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Suikotsu asked her

"My stomach hurts." she said

He nodded his head, "Are you late?" he asked her.

"Yes a while late in fact" Kagome said.

"I'm give you a test but from what you're telling me I believe you're pregnant." he told her. After the test was taken, the doctor's suspicions had been right Kagome was indeed pregnant.

Naraku had come in to check on her only to see a shocked and crying Kagome.

Naraku walked over to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he looked at Suikotsu.

"Please don't hurt me" Kagome begged and she swore she saw pity in the doctors eyes.

"She's pregnant." Suikotsu told him.

"When can we schedule an abortion" Naraku asked

"No" Kagome moaned sobbing more, Kohaku came in the room hearing her cry's.

"Sister?" Kohaku said

"Please let me keep it." She begged Naraku.

"Your pregnant" Kohaku gasped.

"It'll be awhile until I could get all that's needed seeing as a hospital is out of the question" the doctor said sadly "It also depends on how far she is it could be too late."

"Please no I'll do anything" She cried

"When ever your ready come and do it" Naraku said

"Please no doctor don't" Kagome begged "Don't kill my baby"

Kohaku looked at his master, "Why not let her keep it once I'm gone she'll be all alone." Kohaku said.

"That brings up another matter" Naraku said "Doctor can you return him to his sister say you found him in a ditch...I don't care what you say...I'll make it worth your wild"

"As you wish ." Suikotsu said and took Kohaku out the room leaving Kagome all alone with Naraku. Kagome turned her head away from him.

"Kohaku" She screamed "Don't forget me."

Naraku turned to Kagome. "A baby how predictable." he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Please don't kill it" She begged

"Why should I let you keep it?" he asked her as he looked at his claws letting her see what he was doing.

"Because I have nothing else to live for." Kagome said "Now that my siblings are gone I could care less of what happens to me."

"If I were to let you carry the baby, that would mean this would be your room from now on, and Kohaku's room would be turned into a nursery." he told her.

Kagome watched as he examined his claws.

"Does that mean I can keep my baby?" She asked.

"For now anyway's." he told her.

"How long have you known?" he asked her

"Not long now when I began making plans of how to return my siblings home" Kagome said

"I see, rest now I'll send Kagura up here later to bring you down for dinner." he told her, now standing and running a hand through her hair before leaving.

* * *

Naraku went into his study where he had Hojo and Renkotsu waiting for his arrival. Naraku sat down in his chair growling 

Hojo looked at Renkotsu. " Something wrong?" Hojo asked.

"The bitch is pregnant" Naraku growled out

"Well you can always kill the baby." Renkotsu said.

"But if he did that and Kagome some how was to escape , you know she's going to try and find Agent Tashio." Hojo said.

"Speaking of him..what do you have on him" Naraku asked.

"He's been a agent for over 6 years there was a girl named Sara Mitsuki , he was protecting the two became close, but she died in his care, as you know he has a brother ,Inuyasha who he takes care of, the two are half brothers, Inuyasha is a hanyou".

"But the two seem to have a good relationship, Sesshoumaru began the search for Kagome on his own, a informant of mine says that he wants to save her where he couldn't this Sara." Hojo told him.

"And now he's asking different neighbors, he even has a agent posing as a assent in Kagome's old school." Hojo told Naraku.

"What a smart puppy" Naraku cackled "But not smart enough"

"You're not going to like this his partner is related to Jakotsu." Hojo said.

"Bankotsu" Naraku said "Maybe I should pay a visit to Jakotsu just to make sure he doesn't slip"

"Well Jak is out of town right now, should be back in a couple of days." Hojo said.

"In the meantime what about Kagome? She's alone now, Kagura might try to help her." Renkotsu said.

"Kagura won't go but so far." Naraku told them.

* * *

Kagome was laying on the bed when Kagura came in. "Seems even when you win...you loose" Kagura said as she sat on the bed next to her friend. 

"I know but at least Kohaku and Rin are safe." she said.

"I'll be here for you, I better get you downstairs." Kagura said. Kagome sat up and got off the bed, and followed Kagura down the steps to the kitchen.

Where Naraku, Hojo and some of his other workers were sitting at the table, she looked at the empty seat that Kohaku once occupied. She sat down in her chair. and said Sesshoumaru's name more to herself.

But Naraku, Hojo and Kagura had heard her.

"Master" Kagura spoke up "Has Suikotsu called with Kohaku's whereabouts?" she asked.

"Yes he has been returned home, doesn't remember a thing." he then turned to Kagome.

"And you do well not to mentions that agent's name again." Naraku warned her.

"Why is that, he's the only one that seems to care about me, besides Kagura. You turned my own mom against me." she said.

"Some mother she is...she knows where you are yet she could care less" Naraku lied

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
_  
"No, she wouldn't do that, she loves me, she would tell the cops or someone."

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_  
"Sesshoumaru will find you even if I'm dead."She yelled. running out the kitchen.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
_  
She ran pass the tv that was on and saw Sesshoumaru with Kohaku. and she broke down.

"Kohaku!" She screamed "Remember me." she fell to her knees slamming her hands onto the floor reopening the blood bond they had made.

* * *

Kohaku felt this pain go through his hand as Sesshoumaru led him to the waiting car. "She's alive." He said aloud. 

Song is by Nickleback


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku ." Who's alive Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kagome is, but I can't rember his face or what he looks like." he said.

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked

"Through this." Kohaku said showing his sliced hand "A blood bond we made...rin"

Sesshoumaru put Kohaku in the car. and got in Bankotsu drove they were taking Kohaku to the hospital , along with Rin who was being taken there by Miroku.

"Do you know Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Rin?" Kohaku said the name as if testing it and a flash back hit him full force as he remembered the day he was made a man "Yes." He cried

"He made me sleep with her I'm sorry I h...had no choice Master beat me until I did..he broke Kagome's leg and arm one time and now she's having a baby." he cried.

"Forced rape,child abuse,rape this is one sick fuck" Bankotsu said

"Can you remember anything else?" Sesshomaru asked

Kohaku went to answer when he had a pain in his back like a knife stabbing him. Kohaku cried out.

"No, I won't say anything else." Kohaku cried out.

"The curse?" Bankotsu asked

"Looks that way, how is he controlling them?" Sesshoumaru wondered as Bank pulled up to the hospital. the pain in

Kohaku's back stopped. "Let's get him inside." Sesshoumaru said. when they went inside

Miroku was waiting in a room with Rin and Kokaku's sister Sango.

Kohaku looked at Rin did she remember. "Rin" He uttered

"Kohaku." she said softly. That was when the two both felt sharp pains in their bodies and fell to the floor of the hospital.

"No master we'll obey !" they both screamed .

"What's going on!" Miroku and Kohaku's sister Sango asked as they ran over to their siblings.

"Its a curse" Sesshomaru said"Kaya is on her way to lift it"

"They might be dead by time she get's here!" Miroku yelled.

"Master" The children called out again "Kagome" they yelled

There was nothing Sesshoumaru could do to help them , he just hoped Kaya got there soon. Kaya was escoreted into the the room. as soon as she eneterd the room she saw tainted shrad as they glowed in Kohaku and Rin.

"If I remove theses shards their memory will be complety erased about their tragic ordeal." she told Sesshoumaru.

"What do we do then?" Bank asked.

"We must get the info out now maybe we can some how untaint the shards" Sesshomaru said "They can't forget"

"I can untaint them , the problem is they won't remeber a thing."Kaede told him.

"He's won Sess, either way we're screwed." Bank said. as his cell phone went off

"Yellow." Bankotsu answered "Talk to me"

"Banky, my darling brother where have you been.?" the man on the other end asked.

"Jak I'm busy right now." he said.

"Too busy for you fave cousin?" Jakotsu said pouting

"What do you want, I'm working right now." he said

"I thought you like to hang out since I just got back from a trip." Jakotsu said.

"'I'm in the middle of a very serious case that could result in four deaths" Bankotsu said

"Yes I saw it the papers." Jak said as his doorbell rang. "Hold on a sec." he told Bankotsu as he went to answer the door. Jakotsu opened the door to see Hojo and Naraku.

"Hello boys." Bankotsu heard him say,he was hiding the phone but never clicked over.

"We need to talk now." Naraku said as he walked in.

"I'm kind of on the phone sir." Jak said

"Turn it off." Naraku said,Jakotsu said goodbye and pushed the volume button instead of the off button.

"Your cousin and his puppy are becoming a nusicance, I want your cousin off this case, I don't care how you do it, ." he told Jak.

"How am I suppose to do that?" he asked him.

"I don't care, but do it before you no longer have a cousin." he warned him.

"Do I make myself clear?" Naraku asked him.

Crystal" Jakotsu said

"Good" Naraku said,and they left

Bankotsu looked at his phone and what he just heard, and then to Sesshoumaru.

He pulled Sesshoumaru to the side. "We have a problem." Bank told him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I think my cousin is working for this guy." he said.

"And thats a bad thing?" Sesshomaru said "He did let you listen to the conversation maybe he will tell us more"

"If this guy is as powerful as we think , he'll kill our loved ones to get us to back off, including Inuyasha." Bank told him.

"Do you really want to risk Inuyasha's life?" Bankotsu asked him.

"No...but I choose this career besides all he has to do is quit his job its not like he gets anything from it...he gets all of his money from me." Sesshomaru said

"Ok, in the meantime I'm go to Inuyasha's job to see this Mr. Oksa for myself."

Bank said and hung up his phone. "Call me if anything changes with Kohaku and Rin." Bank told him and left.

* * *

Bankotsu arrived at Inuyasha's job and began to sniff the hanyou out.

Inuyasha was at his desk eating ramen when he saw Bankotsu. "What are you doing here?" he said with his mouthful.

"Came to see my favorite puppy." Bankotsu said "I wanted to see what your lazy ass does all day."

"I'm not a puppy you have me confused with fluffy." Inuyahsa said.

"I'm tell him that when I see him later, is your boss in?" Bank asked getting serious.

"Yeah I think does banky-wanky wanna see em?" Inuyasha asked

"Stop dude you sound like Jakotsu" Bank. said

"So the perv is back, oh goody." Inuyasha saiud as he picked up the phone and rung Naraku.

"Yes?" Naraku said.

"I have a Mr. Suzuki 'here that would like to meet you." Inuyasha said

"Send him in." Naraku told him

"Don't get my ass fired ." Inuyasha told Bank.

"I wont." Bankotsu said beginning to put on an act

Bank walked in the office. "Mr. Oksa what a pleasure to finally meet you." Bankotsu said as he sat down.

"How can I help you Mr. Suzuki?" Naraku asked.

"I wanted to know if you had an opening my cousin Jakotsu said you were a good man to work for." he said

"Yes your cousin , is a good man Naraku said smiling to himself figuring the only problem he now had would be Sesshoumaru.

"Jakotsu had called and said you had some openings."

"I see." Naraku said as he took some papers out.

"The only openings I have our for an security guard." Naraku told him.

"Sir your maid called says there is a problem at the house and you're needed home." Inuyasha said.

"I'll take the job if your willing to give it to me" Bankotsu said

"Yes." just sign these and give them to my secretary, and you'll excuse me I have personal matter to take care of". he said walking Bank out his office locking the door behind him.

"Inuyasha when you're done with Mr. Suzuki you can go home." Naraku said and left.

* * *

At Naraku's house

"Let me go Hojo!" Kagome screamed.

"Can't do that you little whore. Master would be angry, you better be glad your pregnant, because he's on his way home." he told her.

She kicked and slapped before he let her go when her foot landed in his groin

"You stupid bitch!" Hojo yelled at her Kagome made a run for the front door she opened it and came face to face with Naraku.

"Master." Kagome greeted

"What are you doing opening the door Kagome?" he asked her.

Hojo limped to the door. "She tried to escape twice today." Hojo told him.

"I want to go home...I want to see my brothers...I want to see my sister." Kagome begged

"That's not going to happen my miko." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Master please." she cried as her head began to hurt.

"Besides Kagome they have closed your case once again, as I told you before no one cares about you." Naraku told her.

"No he has to find me" Kagome cried looking at her cut hand.

Hojo looked at her, "She should be taught a lesson sir." Hojo said.

"What do you suggest Hojo, she's pregnant or did you forget?" Naraku said to him

"You planned on giving her an abortion didn't you?" Hojo asked

"No, no you promised master please don't I want this baby." She cried her hands gripping onto Naraku's suit jacket.

"Kagura." Naraku called

"Yes master?" Kagura asked

"Take her to her room and make sure she doesn't escape." Naraku said

After Kagome was out the room. "Why not just kill her? she hasn't kept her word since you let them two go." Hojo said.

"Neither has Renkotsu and the bastard's still breathing or maybe I should kill you for letting him rape and beat Kohakus sister" Naraku said

"Thought so." Naraku said to the quiet boy.

Kagome laid her head on Kagura's lap. "I want to go Kagura , I don't want to end up like Kikyo." she said.

"Do what he say's Kagome you have him on your side when it comes to Hojo." Kagura told her.

"Do you think one of the cooks would poison his food for me?" Kagome asked

Kagura laughed. " Only on that bastard's orders." she told Kagome.

Kagura got up and looked to make sure no one was at the door. " If you get the chance to escape again use the back roads, it'll be more difficult but safer for you." she told her.

"But Kagura if he finds out you helped me he'll kill you." Kagome said.

I'd die for you than ever watch you die" Kagura said

"Come with me" Kagome said

"I can't I signed my life away along time ago, but go and you find this agent. though the moment, master knows you're gone he'll erase your memory. of any of us." Kagura told her.

But I don't want to forget" Kagome said "I finally have friends...I have a family...I'm bounded by blood to Kohaku I can't forget him or Rin...or you"

"You're also bounded to master by the baby you carry." she told her.

"I'll never be able to forget...I won't let myself" Kagome said

* * *

Hospital

Sesshoumaru sat in the waiting room with Miroku and Sango. while Rin And Kohaku had been taken up to surgery.

The doctor came to the waiting room where they were waiting.

" We removed the shards but it's uncertain whether they will have their memories we won't know till they wake up."

The doctor told them and left to attend other patients.


	7. Escape?

Kagome sat in the kitchen by herself, Kagura was busy doing the laundry, she was tired there was a lot of construction going on in Kohaku's room , and the room that Kagome, Kohaku and Rin had been bought to many times. Naraku had been to busy the last couple of days to bother Kagome, something was going on, she just didn't know what.

The workers were busy painting Kohaku's room. Naraku was in the room that Kohaku had taken Rin's innocence.

Monitors were being put in the room.

"So this is the room you're going to put her in?" Hojo asked.

"You are correct." Naraku said

"I can tell you now she's not going to like it, this room is soundproof no one will know she's here."Hojo said.

"Not that I'm questions you sir but are you locking her in here because of the agent or because she tried to escape?" he asked Naraku.

"Both not that its any of your business." Naraku said

"Of course not sir I was just saying she's going to be yelling and screaming when you do this." he said.

"She will be allowed out for her meals and a walk around the gardens each day supervised by Kagura." Naraku said

"Yeah I think I'll go in the garden now, since you're going to tell her, her voice hurts my ears when she gets angry." Hojo said leaving. Hojo walked passed Kagome.

"Off to bother Kagura?" she asked him.

"Just getting away from the screams and bitch fit your bout to throw" Hojo said

"I have no reason to scream and have a bitch fit like you say." she said as Naraku came in the room. Hojo quickly left the kitchen, where he ran into Kagura and pulled her out into the garden.

Master." She greeted bowing to him "Do you need my assistance"

"Actually little one I have something I want to show you." he said. Kagome followed him, she stopped when they were standing before the room that she hated so much.

"I..I didn't do any thing please don't beat me." she pleaded.

"You are mistaken." Naraku said "This room is no longer for that purpose"

Kagome sighed with relief, as she followed him in the room. . it no longer looked like the room that they were beat in, degraded. There was a bed, a table and chair, a mirror, there was also a door that she never noticed before. she saw six Monitors on the walls. "I don't understand why did you bring me in here?" she asked him.

"This is your new room." Naraku said

"No., you can't do this to me I did everything you wanted, Master." she cried. "I haven't mentioned his name or anything." she said making a run for the door.

Naraku blocked the exit "You will be brought out for your meals and bought out for a walk around the gardens each day." He left locking the door from the outside.

Kagome banged on the door, she screamed and yelled. "I hate you, you're a bastard , let me out of here!" she screamed to her voice was hoarse. Kagome walked over to the bed, she looked up at the monitors there was one on that showed the outside of the house she could see who came and left. Kagome saw a black sports car pull up and out stepped her sliver haired angel.

"No!" She cried "He's here and he knew it."

She ran to the door and began banging on it, when no one came she screamed, could they not hear her? then she had an idea as she looked at the door knob if they couldn't hear her then they could see her. She began to twist and turn the door knob hoping Sesshomaru saw.

The maid showed Sesshoumaru in. "Agent Tashio to what do I owe this visit." he said knowing Kagome was looking.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Muso Gran , how do you know each other?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked around .

"Business mostly." Naraku said "We have become friends over the years." Sesshomaru nodded as he looked around he thought he saw a door knob turn and a door push inwards but he dismissed it for now.

"Do you live alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

" My servants live here I have the occasion female friend over once in a while, why?" Naraku asked him.

Merely curiosity"Sesshomaru said

"You know what they say." Naraku said "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought him back." Sesshomaru finished the child's saying for him.

"Is that all you want Agent, I'm a busy man and time is money, I'm getting ready to have dinner , I would ask you to stay but I don't socialize with burnt out agents, who can't seem to get over the fact that the young Ms. Taka is dead."

"Naraku I in fact know Ms. Taka is dead and I'm sure you were one of the first to know that as well." Sesshomaru said "And Im no burn out but you Naraku are in fact burning as we speak"

"I never meant the poor girl, I read about you agent how your girlfriend was killed while you were supposedly looking out for her. and I watch who you threaten agent.." he said to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched the whole thing on one of the Monitors, she was able to hear what they were saying.

"You were the one to threaten me first...my curiosity will not lead to my downfall but yours." Sesshomaru said

Sesshoumaru growled, but he didn't see any evidence of anything that could tie Kagome to Naraku. "I'll be leaving now but this isn't over between us, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said and left. Kagome cried as she saw her only hope leave, she was so close.

After Naraku made sure Sesshoumaru was gone he walked over to the door of the room Kagome and walked in.

"What were trying to pull!" Naraku yelled

Kagome wouldn't look at him, "I want my freedom you, you lied to me you said that Kohaku's room would be made into a nursery for my baby, why am I in here!" she screamed. "Sesshoumaru was here and he couldn't help me, let me go I hate you!" she said.

You may hate me...as long as you respect me...Kohaku's room will become a nursery..you are here for no one out there can hear you...now that is cleared up I must go I need to get a few things done before I leave for America" Naraku said

"America, you're leaving?" not believing what she heard. Naraku walked over to her. "That is what I said." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please don't make me stay in here, I don't want to be alone." she said.

"You won't be alone four times a day besides when Kagura is not busy she may come and entertain you" Naraku said "I will be back in a weeks time"

"Were you hoping that by turning that knob he would come to your rescue?" he asked her as he went to the door. "Yes, I wanted him to kill you." she said.

Naraku smiled. "What a pity for you the one that will be dying is your precious agent." he told her.

"So business trip..America...hope you don't get gunned down...there are daily shootings over their...maybe if your lucky you'll end up going to Ohio or New York." Kagome bit out

"My what a clever mouth I'll be sure to put it to work when I come back from my trip." he said and left

once again locking the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru was enraged he was pacing the floors of his home, while Inuyasha watched him from the couch, no one knew of Sara and his blooming relationship besides those he deemed worthy and Naraku was less worthy than Inuyasha.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so pissed off?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Your boss" Sesshomaru growled

"How the hell did he know about Sara and I?" he said as he stopped pacing and pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit.?" Inuyasha said.

"I did" Sesshomaru said lighting up the cancer stick he took a puff and blew the smoke out, his nerves calming slightly

"Who knows, but Sess maybe you need to back off before you get yourself thrown off the case." Inuyasha said as he accidently spilled his ramen on Sesshoumaru's white couch.

"You know maybe you should take a shower." Inuyasha said placing his hand on the stain.

Sesshomaru growled looking at the obvious stain "How old are you again?" he asked

"21 in human years, 2 in puppy years." Inuyasha said as his ears twitched back and forth.

"You promised my mom you wouldn't kill me ." Inuyasha said.

"I never promised I wouldn't maim ,disable or harm you." Sesshomaru said

"Yeah before you do that I need a favor, I'm about to get kicked out my apartment and normally I would stay with Miroku but since he's busy with Rin I was hoping I could stay here with you." Inuyasha said.

"Why did I make that promise again?" Sesshomaru asked to no one in particular.

"So is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked

"You'll barely know I'm here I'll be at work , "I'll cook dinner." Inuyasha said

"Can you even cook?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ramen." he said.

Sesshoumaru sighed. " Go get your things you can stay, none of little girlfriends are allowed here though." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yeah sure I'll just go to their place.." he said.

"Shouldn't you be going to pack?" Sesshomaru asked

"Its already down stairs." Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha got up and went to get his things.

Sesshoumaru looked at his couch. He felt something biting on his leg he looked down to see two puppies one white one black.

Inuyasha came in the room with one of his boxes. I see you meant my pets." Inuyasha said.

"Dogs." Sesshomaru growled "What kind of hanyou wants dogs? you can play with your own ears damn it."

"How'd you know I do that, that's not the point they were alone on the street, one's a girl the other a boy I'll keep them out your way. besides Fluffy already likes you." Inuyasha said picking up the little white puppy.

"Here hold her." Inuyasha said as he placed the puppy in Sesshoumaru's arms, and went to get the rest of his boxes.

Sesshomaru growled at the puppy and it whined and licked his face, he began petting the puppy in a manly way of course making the said puppy let out a purr like sound.

Inuyasha came in with the last of his boxes and locked the door behind him. "See I knew you like her, I don't have a name for the boy though." Inuyasha said as he picked up the black puppy.

"Hnn can't think of a name for a puppy." Sesshomaru said "How sad."

"Shut up, I'll think of one." Inuyasha said. "I'll name him Max." Inuyasha said..

"Now Max you stay here with Uncle Sesshoumaru while I go put my things in my new room., rent free right ?" Inuyasha said as he went to pick out a room.

* * *

Kagome was pacing back and forth in her new 'room' she felt like the girl off of the ring with insomnia what was smore..samore...what ever...this isolation was killing her.

The door to her room came open. Hojo stepped in. "Time for dinner, Master's leaving soon so he want's you to eat with him." he told her.

Kagome walked our the room her head held high.

"I heard about your pathetic attempt to get the agents attention ." he said to her.

"I heard about your pathetic attempt to get it up one night entertaining Kagura" Kagome said "No wonder your stuck up masters ass...that's how you like it right"

"I'd be nice to me Kagome if I were you I can make your life a living hell once Master goes away." he said as he took her into the kitchen where array of foods were set out. there was lobster roast beef, vegetables. Wine for Naraku, . Kagome looked at the food she was hungry, she had to keep up he strength for her and her baby if she was going to put her plan into action.

"Ah my pet you have arrived." Naraku said from his seat at the head of the table

Kagome didn't say anything she sat down she glanced in the other room where Sesshoumaru had been not to long ago. Naraku saw where her eyes went.

"He's not there." Naraku said. "He'll never be there."

Kagome looked at the food before her, "I know that now so you don't have to kill him. I understand this is my life, my mom has moved on remarried has another child. I won't try to runaway again master."

"Good to hear you have come around." Naraku said

"You'll leave Sesshoumaru alone then right?" she asked him.

"For now." Naraku said

After they ate she watched as the butler took Naraku's bags out the house and to the waiting limo. "I'm going now pet don't let Hojo tell me you were disobedient while I was gone." he told her.

Kagome turned away from him. Naraku turned her around and kissed her hard on her lips before leaving..

Naraku had been gone for three days now, and Kagome's plan was falling into action.

Kagome had befriend a lot of the kitchen staff. she had to do this quickly Naraku would be returning Friday. Kagome was scheduled to go out in the garden in a few minutes. She watched as the cook placed a plate down on the kitchen table for Hojo, he would be in soon to eat his lunch.

She grabbed a bottle that she had gotten from the cook and poured a small amount into his mashed potatoes before mixing it up the cook acted like he saw nothing. Kagome still had more than half of the bottle left just incase she would have to try again she looked for a place to stash it.

She hid the bottle with Kagura's things. and walked over to Kagura when Hojo came in the kitchen. "Kagura I'm ready for my walk." she said.

"Don't let her be out there to long."Hojo told Kagura.

"I won't, under masters orders not yours" Kagura said

Hojo began eating his mashed potatoes as Kagome and Kagura went into the garden, "Kagura I'm going to try and leave today I have to , I don't want my baby to go through what I go through." she told her as they walked around in the garden.

"What about the guards?" Kagura asked

"I have to take my chances." she said. Kagura hugged her. "Good luck and remember to take the back roads." Kagura reminded her. "When I bend down to fix my shoe run." Kagura told her.

Kagura bent down and faked tying her shoe taking longer than needed as she heard Kagome take off.

Kagome took off through the rose bushes she saw the black iron gate, she didn't see any guards around, she touched the gate and the alarms went off.

She pushed hard onto the gate trying to open it, but it barely budged.

Hojo heard the alarms and got up but was stopped when his stomach began to hurt, The guards came running their guns drawn.

Freeze!" one of the guards said as they pointed their gun at Kagome.

If she ran they would shoot her and the baby ,if she stayed what would Naraku do?"

Kagome put her hands up, she would face punishment from Naraku, she knew he wouldn't beat her because of the baby.

The guards marched her back into the mansion. Kagura had come in side to see the guards take Kagome back to her room and locked her in.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru sat with the puppies while Inuyasha went to see his girlfriend. Sesshoumaru had went to the hospital earlier and found that both Kohaku and Rin were stable and able to talk.

FLASHBACK

"Rin what do you remember from when you were gone?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I remember Kagome and Kohaku and being in this room, that was always dark, being beat, made to do different things for food."

"Do you remember your captor's face?"

Rin shook her head no. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault sweetheart." Sesshoumaru said he touched her face and Rin instantly backed away from him. She was scared of him for that matter any man.

"You get some rest you'll be going home tomorrow." he told her.  
Miroku waited outside the room. "Rin might need therapy after she's released." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yeah I know, I'm just glad that she's back." Miroku said. "Thanks Sesshoumaru for not giving up on her when everyone else did." Miroku said and went in Rin's hospital room.

Sesshoumaru then walked down the hall of the hospital and found Kohaku's room, he knocked before he went in. "Come in ." he heard Kohaku's sister say.

"Sango, Kohaku, do you mine if I ask you a few questions?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I remember that he always made sure I was fed, and bathed, he never raped me, master main thing was making Kagome submit, which she has done after all the beatings and broken limbs she was given." Kohaku told him.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore the rest is a blank." Kohaku said.

"No that's ok you just get better Kohaku." he told him.

End of Flashback

Sesshoumau fed Fluffy and Max. Sesshoumaru had the day off and was spending it with the pups, he needed to find Kagome and soon, Inuyasha was right much as he hated to admit it, there was no proof that Naraku had any connection to Kagome, Kohaku or Rin.

Since Inuyasha was gone for the day and hopefully the night Sesshoumaru went and took a shower leaving the pups to eat and play.

Ever since Naraku had bought up Sara, she had been on Sesshoumaru's mind, he had tried to put her murder behind him. After he took his shower he went in to his bedroom and did something he hadn't done in a while he went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome sat in her prison waiting for Naraku to return home she look at the monitors and saw a black limo pull up, Master had returned. She watched as he came in the house and was greeted by Hojo. 

Hojo told him what Kagome had done. Naraku was beyond angry, Kagome shivered as she saw him coming towards the door. The door slammed open and Kagome shrank back.

Naraku slammed the door behind him and walked over to her he slapped her across the face her cheek would bruise later on. "I warned you not to try anything." He growled.

Kagome was still holding her cheek.

"I tried being nice to you I even freed those brats, but you still try me." he said as he walked around her fallen form like a spider to a butterfly.

Naraku looked at her thinking of how to punish her. He couldn't beat her she was pregnant, what could he do then he smiled to himself. He looked down at her.

"Get up my little whore." he said.

When Kagome didn't obey Naraku bent down and grabbed her by her hair digging his claws into her scalp. Kagome cried as his claws dug in her scalp.

"You will join me for dinner Hojo will bring you out." he growled before throwing her on the bed and leaving the room.

Kagome curled up on the bed and cried, he hadn't been this angry at her since she had first come here.

Hojo came and got Kagome pushing her out the room, Kagome stumbled, but didn't fall.

Naraku was dressed in light blue shirt and black pants but they weren't in the kitchen they were in the dinning hall, this room was used only for special occasions. Kagome stood before Naraku.

"You will not be sitting in a chair from now on you have lost your sitting privileges." A large pillow was bought out and placed on the floor by Naraku.

"Have a seat." he said to her.

Kagome bent down and sat on the pillow, she was his pet and she had defied her master.

"Should I be a nice Master and feed you table scraps or should you receive dog food?" Naraku asked.

Kagome head was still hurting from his claws, she wouldn't answer him, she wanted her baby to live. "Table scraps master." she finally said.

He ate to his fill making sure to leave enough for Kagome and the baby, he put the plate on the floor beside her. "Now eat like the bitch you are" He ordered.

Kagome used her hands and ate what was left when she was done she was still hungry, her stomach growled for more food.

Naraku sent her back to her room with out her having the chance to ask for more. Kagome cried for a long time, she was so hungry her baby was punishing her by kicking her innards.

The next morning Kagome was given a bath and dressed it was breakfast time she was brought to the kitchen this time Hojo was there seated along with Naraku the cook had just placed the breakfast on the table. Kagura started to fix Kagome a plate when Naraku stopped her.

"Dogs are not fixed plates they are given scraps." Naraku said.

"She's pregnant, how can you do this to her, it's my fault she ran I scared her." Kagura said.

"And how did you scare her?' Naraku asked

Kagura looked at Kagome. "I showed her my powers and showed her what I would do if she ever tried to run, and I guessed I scared her so bad that she ran." Kagura said.

"Why would you show her your powers?" He growled out.

"I was bored." Kagura said.

"Thought you were friends" Hojo said.

"I thought you had a dick." Kagura said.

"Never heard you complain" Hojo said.

"Its called faking" Kagura said.

Kagura took the plate with food on it in front of Kagome. "Now let her eat, it was my mistake, don't punish her any further." Kagura said as she saw the bruise on Kagome's cheek

"I'm sorry I made you run" She said rubbing her cheek softly. Kagome smiled at her Kagura was putting her self on the line for her. Kagome wouldn't touch her food. She looked at her master. "Let her eat." Kagura said.

"You may eat but next time you run you'll starve." Naraku said.

Kagome ate, Kagura watched her Kagome was really hungry. "See that she was starving. How can yo be so cruel knowing she's carrying your baby."Kagura said.

Hojo shook his head Kagura was treading on dangerous grounds with Naraku.

"Less cruel considering I canceled the abortion" Naraku said.

Kagome finished her food, Kagura didn't wait for any permission she filled Kagome's plate back up.

"There you go, here's you orange juice as well, you have to be healthy so when your little one comes you can take care of it." Kagura said. Hojo looked at Naraku.

Naraku growled he would deal with her later, but for now he left taking Hojo with him.

Hojo followed Naraku to his study. "I thought you like to know Kohaku and Rin had there shards removed, Sesshoumaru was there the whole time he asked them about Kagome. Seems Kohaku and Rin remember her but not you."

"Good the plans working." Naraku said.

"What plan, did you hear what I said the shards have been removed Sesshoumaru is not going to stop looking for her." Hojo said.

"Yes but they knew me as master, they don't remember what I look like only what I've done to them...he will fail with Kagome just like he did with Sara" Naraku said.

Kagome had her fill, her baby seemed content, she had her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry baby I wish I could save you, I don't know what will happen once your born." she said.

Hojo came out. " Master wants to see you in his study." he told her  
Kagome was quick to follow his orders as she made her way to his study going as fast as possible.

Once there she opened the door she had no idea what he was going to say or do to her.

"Yes Master?" she said putting her hand on her stomach.

Naraku looked at her, her stomach was just beginning to stick out. "Have a seat Kagome." he said to her. Kagome sat down in the chair.

"Because of your disobedience for trying to run I have changed my mind about the agent." Naraku told Kagome.

Kagome was going to protest but what if he changed his mind about the abortion. "Hai master it will not happen again" Kagome said i 'Next time I won't get caught' /i she said to herself.

"I know it won't, when the baby is born you will only be allowed to feed it, other than that no contact with it." he told her.

Kagome looked at him. "You don't have to kill the agent because of me, and as Kagura said she scared me that was the only reason why I ran."

"That might be true but who said I had to keep my word." Naraku said.

"I won't let you kill the my angel!" she yelled.

"Your angel or your baby choose." Naraku said

She didn't know what to say how was she to choose her baby's life over the man that was trying to find her. "My baby." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"You are dismissed." Naraku said.

Kagome walked out the room heart broken, as she was walking to the kitchen she saw Kagura and ran to her and began to cry.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kagura asked her.

"He made me choose." She sobbed.

"Choose what?" Kagura asked.

"My baby or my angel" Kagome cried.

"What did you choose?" Kagura asked.

"My baby". She choked out.

"Shh, it's ok I know it was hard but you have to take care of your baby. Hey go rest in your room ok." she told her.

"Why where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"To have a talk with him." Kagura told her and went in the direction of Naraku's study.

Kagura stormed down the halls she was so angry she almost forgot to ask for entrance.

"Come in." she heard him say. Kagura walked in slamming the door behind her.

"How dare you make her choose her baby's life over another!" she yelled.

"How dare I do all that I do...why question this action why not question all the others?" Naraku said.

"She is dead inside because of you, wasn't Kikyo enough! Kagome was more like a baby when she was taken from her mom! she has permeant marks on her body because of you, do you even care that she's lonely, or that she limps!" she said. Kagura didn't care right now if he punished her she was mad.

"Why would I care?" Naraku asked "She is just like another Kikyo...I didn't care when I took Rin or Kohaku and they were fresh from the womb."

"Then kill her end her suffering, before she goes crazy like Kikyo did.." Kagura said.

"She won't break so soon she has a child to live for." Naraku said. Kagura left the study slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the puppies played, he decided he was going back to Naraku's home. He left the puppies taking his car keys and drove off to Naraku's home. 

Kagura walked into Kagome's room with a smile on her face she had a plan.

"Hey I have plan to get you out here, it may cost me my life but I don't care you don't deserve this." Kagura said.

"Kagura.." Kagome said.

"No it's okay tonight after everyone is asleep I'm leave your door unlocked and then you go out in the garden, by the Koi pond there is an entrance that is not guarded, animals come in and out of it all the time, go out through that way." Kagura told her.

I can't leave you please come with me please." Kagome sobbed.

"I can't Kagome, I told you I'd die for you and I will, you take care of yourself and the baby." Kagura told her and left, locking the door behind her.

The bell rang. Kagura watched from the hall as a handsome man came in the house.

"Her angel" She whispered knowing the demonic man could possibly hear her.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, he heard a female voice, but didn't see any one. Naraku came out.

"Agent Tashio back again didn't we discuss that last time I never meant the girl." he said

"What do your servants and staff call you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To my face or behind my back?" Naraku asked him.

"Your face of course..it would take to long if it was behind your back" Sesshomaru said.

Naraku growled. "As you know your brother calls me Mr. Oksa, and as for my servants they call me sir, or Naraku -sama. Anything else?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"And your slaves called you what?" Sesshomaru said.

"Heh, I have no slaves, and if you continue to harass me I will have your badge!"Naraku told him.

"Harassment Naraku I was merely asking a question..I'm a curious man." Sesshomaru said preparing to leave.

"Wasn't curiosity what killed your friend?" Naraku asked

"Depends on who you speak of...a lot of my 'friends' have died." Sesshomaru said "I must take my leave..I'll keep in touch good day"

Kagome ate her dinner, she watched Hojo and Naraku eat, "When do you want me to take him out?' Hojo asked Naraku.

"Soon." Naraku said.

Hojo looked at Kagome, "Looks like the Prince isn't going to save the poor Princess." Hojo said.

"Don't be so sure." she said.

Kagura I think its time our damsel retires for the night." Naraku said

Kagome got up but walked over to Hojo first, she slapped Hojo in the face.  
"Never talk about him." she said and followed Kagura to her room.

They entered her room when Kagura turned on her. "I can't believe you hit him" Kagura said.

"I can't believe you mentioned me when he was here." Kagome said.

"Well I'll be back later after I know he's asleep, he'll most likely come in here to see you before he goes to sleep, by the Koi pond you'll find some food in a bag I left for you." Kagura told her.

"Koi pond...back roads...find angel...get help...send here...find siblings" Kagome said "Got ya"

"Be careful." she said it was late now Naraku was getting ready to go to bed but first he was going to pay a visit tohis pet.

"Get rest its good for the baby." Kagura said and with that she hugged the younger girl and left the room.

Naraku came in the room and locked the door behind him. "Did you enjoy hitting Hojo?" he asked her. Kagome rubbed her eyes she was use to waking up whenever she heard his voice.

"Hai master I did." Kagome answered him.

"Hmm, get your rest I will be waking you personally tomorrow I'm in need of your services." he told her.

"Yes master" Kagome said, as she closed her eyes letting sleep claim her it would be a long walk.

Naraku had finally went to sleep, Kagura made sure that Hojo was sleep as well, she came down the stairs and didn't make a sound and carefully unlocked the door. "It's up to you now Kagome." she said and went back to her room.

Kagome had only slept for an hour or so when she heard her door creak open.

Kagome slowly got up she looked at the door making sure it wasn't her master or Hojo, when she didn't see anyone she walked out the room closing the door behind her even locking it, she tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the back door slowly and walked out, it was chilly out.

Kagome walked over to where the Koi pond was and saw the bag of food Kagura left for her. She grabbed the bag and looked for the entrance that Kagura spoke of, when she spotted a deer walking through what seemed to be wall.

"A wall?" Kagome whispered as she walked over to it, she was scared and happy at the same time, she was going to be free finally. She took a deep breath and walked through the wall. She opened her eyes to see the woods, and began the long journey to her freedom, praying to Kami that Kagura be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome walked through the woods taking the occasional rest it had been so long since she really been walking, she use to walk all the time when she was coming home from school, or going anywhere basically. She drank some of the bottled water Kagura had packed for her, she wasn't hungry yet, so she put the top back on her bottle and started walking again. Kagome's leg that Naraku had broke during her first year there was hurting her, so it made the process of walking through the woods more difficult. After many hours of walking and resting Kagome finally saw a road.

Kagome was getting tired she didn't see any cars or anyone it had been so long since she had seen any outside people.

Kagome kept walking she was getting tired the sun was beginning to rise. She saw some cars she stuck her thumb out the first couple of cars didn't stop for her. A car finally did stop it was a elderly couple.

"Please help me." Kagome said before she fainted.

The man got out his car and picked Kagome up and put her in the back seat and got back in the driver's seat and drove to the hospital.

The man parked in front of the emergency and carried Kagome inside. "We need help here!" The man yelled with his wife following behind him.

The doctors took over taking her in the room and checking her vitals, "This girl looks familiar." the doctor said.

"Hmm lets put her on an IV to keep her from becoming dehydrated." The doctor said as he wheeled Kagome into a room.

The doctor came in her room to check on her, after talking to the elderly couple, they had told him they found her on the highway trying to get a ride.

The nurse walked in with the IV. "Doctor isn't this the girl that was missing?"

Dr. Katz looked at Kagome. The doctor left the room and went to his office where he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Agent Tashio." The doctor said "Yes I know its early but the missing girl is here, she was found walking on a road looking for a ride...get here as soon as possible."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and rushed and took a quick shower. He rushed out his room and bumped into Inuyasha knocking him onto the floor.

"Geez Sesshoumaru watch where your going."Inuyasha said

"No time...the girl...she's at the hospital...call Sango and Miroku." Sesshomaru said as he ran out of the house.

Inuyasha got up and called Miroku and Sango and then Bank. "Yeah Bank he just left knockin me on the floor." Inuyasha said.

* * *

"Kagome my pet." Naraku said opening the door to find an empty room

Naraku looked around the room to see if she was hiding, she wasn't her scent was no longer in the room. Naraku stormed out the room, Hojo came down the steps to see an very angry Naraku.

"She escaped." Hojo asked "But how?"

Naraku growled. "I want her found do you understand me!. In the meantime I want to know who left the damn door unlocked!" he roared.

"Weren't you the last one with her?" Hojo asked.

"Yes I was, I was here when she fell asleep." Naraku said.

"Maybe she stuck something in the lock?" Hojo asked.

Naraku grabbed Hojo by his throat, "You're wasting my time I want her found now!" he growled before letting Hojo go.

Kagura came down as she always did early in the morning to begin her chores.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The bitch is gone." Hojo spat "Come on we gotta find her."

"There's no way you get Renkotsu and them to help you." she said.

"And whys that?" Hojo asked.

"I have chores to do" Kagura said

Hojo, went to walk away to find Renkotsu, when he turned around. "She's carrying your baby, and has a shard in her can't you tell where she is?" Hojo asked as he got his gun.

"What do you need that gun for?" Kagura cried.

"What do you think in case some one's with her, I'm not going to shoot her. She couldn't have gotten to far." he said and left to go get Renkotsu.

"What are you going to do if he's brings her back?" kagura asked.

"What I always do?" Naraku said.

Kagura knew what he meant he was going to kill her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got to the hospital and was taken to Kagome's room.

He walked in the room to see the girl asleep, her belly was in fact sticking out and that meant what Kohaku said was true.

He walked over to her bed, he ran his hand on the side of her face, where he saw a bruise.

"Do you have a shard as well?" He asked her.

"She's been unconscious since she was bought here." the doctor said. "Her parents have been called and are on their way." he told Sesshoumaru.

"Her parents." Sesshomaru smirked "Those are not parents...they had given up on her...her mother was glad.."

"Hmm well never the less they will take custody of her and will decide on the fate of her baby." he told him.

Bankotsu ran in the hospital, and found Sesshoumaru in the room with Kagome.

"Call the other victims...but don't call the partner" Bankotsu grumbled.

"Speaking of which." Sesshomaru said "Where are they?"

"Don't know you left your puppy in charge." he said.

As if on cue two kids ran into the room chanting sister, their own siblings out of breath behind them.

"You found her." Rin said as she ran over to the bed.

"Next time Sesshoumaru call us, don't have Inuyasha do it the way he was talking we thought she was dead." Miroku said.

"Sister has a baby." Rin gasped.

"Masters baby." Kohaku said.

The children were gaining their memories slowly but surely.

Sesshoumaru heard a woman yelling in the hall. "I don't care who you are I want to see my daughter now!" she yelled as her son and Husband looked at her.

"Ma'am please calm down." A nurse said "It is police business"

Sesshoumaru came out the room, "Mrs. Gran I didn't know you cared, last time we talked you said you were glad she was gone."

"Please excuse me I need to use the phone." Mr. Gran said.

"Agent Tashio let me see my daughter before I get a court order." she threatened.

"Mrs.Gran you can see your daughter as soon as she's awake right now we're documenting her condition." Sesshoumaru said.

"Now please calm down and pull yourself together." He said before returning to Kagome's bedside. Sesshoumaru sat by Kagome's bed waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Kohaku and Rin went down to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. Bankotsu came back in the room and handed Sesshoumaru a cup of coffee.

"How's she doing?" Bank asked as he drank his own coffee.

"How do you think she's doing?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru."Sess you don't have to bite my head off !" Bank yelled.

"Who is Sess?" Came a soft cracking voice, Kagome opened her eyes to stare at Bankotsu, black hair, black hair, her eyes got big and she tried to back away on her bed "No master." she cried.

Bankotsu looked at her. "Maybe you should leave." Sesshoumaru said to Bankotsu.

"I'm on this case as well." he said.

"That may be but you're scaring her." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Master I'm sorry for running" Kagome apologized.

Bank walked over to Kagome. "Kagome I'm not your master, I'm agent Suzui, and this is my partner Agent Tashio." he said.

"Angel." She said looking at Sesshomaru and then he remembered the whispered comment he had heard at Naraku's house.

Was it possible that she was there ,he thought. "Kagome your mom is here would you like to see her?" he asked as his mind tried to figure out if Kagome was in Naraku's home why didn't he sense a human presences.

"My brother." Kagome said "I want to see my brother Souta ,and Haku and my sister Rin."

"Rin and Haku, are getting something to eat, but your brother Souta is sitting with your mom in the hallway." he told her.

"Then I like to see my mom and brother please." she said.

"Bankotsu can you get the former Ms. Higurashi and her son" Sesshomaru asked.

Bankotsu went out into the hall where Kagome's mom was talking to her husband. "Mrs. Gran , your daughter is awake and wishes to see you and your son." he told her.

"It's about time." she said getting up and taking Souta in the room with her. Mrs Gran had a stern look on her face when she saw Kagome's stomach.

"Where's the doctor?" She demanded "I want her to have an abortion!"

"No you can't Master said I could keep it." she cried. Muso listened from the door he still had yet to get a hold of Naraku.

"This master as you so call him doesn't have to go out in public with you and no daughter of mine will be the town whore" Kagome's mother scolded.

Bank looked at Sesshoumaru. "Mrs. Gran maybe you should take it easy she's just woken up you should be happy that she is alive." Bankotsu told her.

"Yes that she's alive but not that bastard in her womb" Mrs Gran hissed.

Dr. Katz came in the room. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked them.

"I want this baby out of her now!" She said.

"How old are you Kagome?" Th Doctor asked.

"19." she said.

The doctor looked at her mom. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gran Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions. She can keep the baby if she wants too." he told her.

* * *

Naraku was angry, as he sat at his desk he went through all the possible scenarios of her escape. While he was busy fuming his private line rang, he picked up the phone. "What!" he growled in the phone.

"Anyway to treat someone who has seen your little pet." Muso said as he went outside to make the call.

"Where is she?" He growled out.

"She is in Tokyo University, she's just woken up hasn't mentioned you yet, Sakura is trying to get an abortion though." he told him.

"Does Sakura know its mine" Naraku said.

"Of course not, but the doctor told her that since Kagome is 19 she can make her own decisions. Agent Tashio is in the room with her as we speak, most likely your other two pets are in the room as well." he told him.

"Keep me posted on how she's doing and where she is" Naraku said.

"I will, I believe they are going to take her shard out." he told Naraku.

"Good. Naraku said "She wont remember me.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later she'll probably be staying with us." Muso told him and ended the call.

"Sister" Two children chanted as they ran to Kagome's bed.

"Rin, Haku. you're safe Master kept his word." she said.

"Kagome do you have a shard in you?" Dr. Katz asked her.

"Yes I do." she said.

"Well we like to take it out of you."he told her.

Kagome looked at her mom. "Thank you ." she said to the doctor.

"Isn't weird that she hasn't cried out in pain?." Bank said to Sesshoumaru.

"She's use to it I'm sure" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome said her goodbyes to her sister and brothers and was wheeled out the room but not before she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Angel I'm glad he didn't kill you." she said.

"Kill me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Angel?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome's mom walked over to Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. "I'd appreciate it, that when my daughter is bought back from surgery that you two are not here."

"We are still on the case ma'am" Bankotsu said "We can not do as you wish until we have found this 'master' of hers"

"You won't find him here so please go I'd like to spend sometime alone with her." she said.

"We will be back ma'am I'm sorry to say but you'll be seeing a lot of us until this case is solved." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kagome was giving the operation removing the shard from her forehead and erasing all memories of Naraku. Kagome was bought back in the room where her mom, half brother and step-father were waiting.

"Mama who's the pretty lady, she's hurt" Souta said sadly.

"She's your older sister and she will becoming home with us, you don't mind Muso do you?" Sakura asked him.

"Of course not she is my daughter why would I mind?" Muso said faking, Kagome cringed when she saw him, something was wrong with that man.

Sesshoumaru came back this time with Inuyasha."Why do I have to come I said I was sorry about the kitchen" Inuyasha said as they got on the elevator.

"Shut it, you are coming because I said so" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha pouted like a five year old. Sesshoumaru heard whining coming from Inuyasha's jacket.

"Why did you bring them?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"There my kids I couldn't leave em" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Baka." he said as they got off the elevator. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked in Kagome's room, he looked at the scene. Kagome's mom was spoon feeding her. while Muso looked on.

"Daddy when will sister becoming home with us?" Souta asked.

"Soon" Muso said "When the doctors allow it"

"Kagome you're awake." Sesshoumaru said as he and Inuyasha walked in the room.

"Angel" Kagome said with a smile.

"Angel?" Inuyasha said. "Devil more like it." Inuyasha said.

"You look like angel" Kagome said "Are you angel's brother?"

"Yeah, the younger more handsome one." he said as he walked over to her, the two puppies peeped out Inu's jacket.

"Puppies" Kagome gasped "I haven't seen a puppy in years."

Inuyasha handed her Max, but held onto Fluffy.

"Kagome do you remember your master?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Black hair." Kagome said as she scratched max's ears "Scary black hair."

"Is that all?" he asked her.

"Yes I can't remember anything else I'm sorry, please don't be angry."she said.

"The only one I'm angry at is your master and this idiot I call family" Sesshomaru said basking in his glory of making Kagome laugh, it was a wonderful sound yet it was a horrible sound, Sara had laughed as well when he insulted his brother.

* * *

Naraku sat comfortably in his chair. Hojo came back finally. "Sorry Naraku we couldn't find her." he said.

"I have found her" Naraku said "She is with Muso"

"Muso, " he yelled. "So do I go and bring her back?" he asked him.

"No for now we will watch" Naraku said.

"We or me?" Hojo said. "You know I like to go on vacation too." he said.

"Your vacation will be watching Kagome." Naraku said.

Hojo was mad. "Not fair I wasn't the one that let her go, it's your fault for spoiling her. "Oh Master please let Kohaku and Rin go I'll be a good girl." Hojo mimicked.

"Its none of your concern" Naraku said.

"Fine I'll go and sit outside Muso's home ." Hojo said and walked out the room.

"Don't make it obvious" Naraku called after him.

Kagura came in with some tea, and sat Across from Naraku. "So she's alive." Kagura said as she drank her tea.

"And well.". Naraku said.

"Good, I'm sure you'll let her be, since she's pregnant?" she asked.

"It all depends on her memory." Naraku said.


	10. Welcome home or Not

Kagome was released from the hospital a few days later. Muso sighed he knew he had to treat her right or face Naraku's wrath. Kagome looked around her new home as Muso opened the door to the house. The home was big it sat on two acres of land. Kagome was amazed at the size of the home.

"Mom can we go shopping for clothes for the baby? I know he's not due for a few more months but I liked to get his room ready." Kagome said.

"Ask your father" Sakura commanded her.

Kagome held her head down. Muso was in the kitchen talking on the phone to Naraku. Kagome walked in the kitchen. "Father." she said. Naraku heard Kagome's voice.

"Yes Kagome" Muso said.

"Can we go shopping for the baby?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can, but it will have to be tomorrow I have some papers I have to go over tonight." he told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you." she said. and left the kitchen.

"Be good to her" Naraku said "Or else"

"Of course I will, I think she has a crush on Agent Tashio." Muso told him.

"Forbid her to see him unless it is about the case" Naraku said.

"I can't do that I have to work," Muso said. "You told me not to scare her." Muso reminded him.

"Damn it just keep an eye on her" Naraku said "don't let them get to close"

"Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later." Muso told him and hung up. Sakura walked in the kitchen.

"Did she ask you about the shopping for this baby?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes she did love" Muso said "I told her we'd go tomorrow."

"Maybe you could get her a job at your company or your friend Naraku." she said.

"I'll see if there is an opening at my company dear" Muso said.

"Good, I want her to have responsibility, for herself so she can eventually move out." she said.

"I understand completely" Muso said, as he made a call to his office.

Kagome sat in her room and looked around, there was nothing in her room except for a bed and dresser. She walked in the bathroom and looked around their was a shower, she wanted one, she was to sore to take one in the hospital. Kagome turned the shower on and took her clothes off and stepped inside. The water burned as it hit her back.

After her shower she put a white towel around her and came back out the bathroom. Her mother came in the room and saw the scars on her back.

"Oh my" Sakura said "This masters of yours must have liked bondage"

Kagome turned around, "I..I don't remember much anymore he did things to me, Mom why didn't come look for me when I disappeared?" Kagome asked her.

"After they found Kikyo I was scared..I was scared to find you..I didn't want be like Kikyo's parents...that funeral...oh god that funeral" Sakura cried.

Kagome nodded her head, "Will you except my baby or do you think I just ran away?" she asked her.

"What is there to except" Sakura said coldly.

"My baby, you will accept it won't you?" Kagome asked, she wanted her mom to care her and her unborn child.

"Get dressed dinner will be ready soon." she told her and left.

"Mom what did I do to deserve this" Kagome cried.

Kagome dressed in the clothes she had been given, from the hospital she was going to have to get some clothes of her own too. She dressed in a pink top and pair of black pants, she tied her hair up and went downstairs to eat some dinner.

"Kagome" Muso greeted at the head of the table, Sakura sitting on his left, and Souta on his right, she felt so left out, this was suppose to be her family but there was no love for her, no seat that was hers, nothing.

Muso looked at her Kagome didn't seem happy, and if she lost that baby Naraku would kill him. "Please Kagome have a seat, is there anything special you would like to eat?" he asked her.

"Table scraps" She said forgetting where she was.

"Table scraps?" Sakura questioned.

"I was given the choice between dog food or table scraps" Kagome said.

Muso nodded. "Well you won't have that here." Muso said as food was bought to the table. Miso, soup, Crispy wonton's, Sesame chicken, stir fry vegetables and a salad, along with wine for Muso and Sakura and Juice for Kagome and Souta.

Kagome ate quickly but remained polite in her brash shoveling of each forkful of chicken. Sakura looked at her and was getting ready to tell her about her table manners when the doorbell rang. The maid went to the door, Hojo sat in his car and watched as Sesshoumaru rang the bell to Muso's home. Hojo called Naraku.

"The angel has landed" Hojo said.

"Good evening agent Tashio" A maid greeted as she let Sesshoumaru in.

"Evening, I hope I'm not intruding." he said not really caring if he was.

" Well they have just sat down for dinner, I'll let Mr.Gran know you're here." she told him.

"Excuse me Mr.Gran I'm sorry to disturb you but Agent Tashio is here." she told him.

"Send him in" Muso said.

The maid bowed her head and sent Sesshoumaru in. Kagome looked up from her food, when she saw him.

"Hi." she said with happiness.

"Hello there" Sesshoumaru said.

"Angel what brings you here" Kagome asked.

"Came to see how you're doing," he told her. Muso watched the two, no doubt Naraku knew he was here.

"Please have a seat would you like something to eat we have plenty." Kagome offered him.

"No thank you my brother would starve if I did" Sesshoumaru said, making Kagome laugh "I came to see how you and the baby are...how far along are you?"

"I..I not sure I realized I was pregnant after I asked him to set Haku and Rin free, he was going to give me abortation but I pleaded with him to let me keep it." she told him.

"So lets say 2 months or so" Sesshoumaru said, "Do you know the sex?" he asked sniffing the air he already knew himself.

"I'm guessing a boy they way I'm eating so much, I think it's boy." she told him.

"Mothers intuition at its finest" Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait can you smell it" Kagome asked "Is it truly a boy"

"Hai, it is." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry I keep calling you angel, if you like I'll call you by your given name, but I did hear your brother with the cute ears call you fluffy." she said.

"You can call me angel I'm used to the pet names" He said.

"Agent what is your real purpose for coming here and interrupting our dinner?" Muso asked him. "As you can see she's fine." he added.

"Oh yes" Sesshoumaru said "The children were wondering the sex of the baby and when and if your throwing a shower..I think there siblings plan on throwing you one for saving them."

"There will be no party." her mother said looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"Then I will contact them and give them the go ahead" Sesshoumaru said "I'll be in touch"

Sesshoumaru took his leave. Hojo watched as Sesshoumaru got in his car and left.

"Wasn't that nice of him, now I know I'm having a boy I know what to shop for." she said.

"Yes,nice" Muso said returning to his meal.

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned home and found Inuyasha in the kitchen attempting to cook.

"What are you burning now" Sesshoumaru said.

"Nothing I was fixing you a meal for being a good big brother and letting me stay here rent free". Inuyasha said as he bought out two bowls of chicken flavored ramen.

"Is it cooked all the way this time" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes." he said as he placed it on the table.

"You know now that this case is over you should go out and get laid, stop you from having all this pent up energy." Inuyasha said as he slurped his noodles.

"Get laid? I don't have sex with just anyone Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said "I don't want an STD"

"I know some twins, you take one I take one or either you and Bank take one, serious, you're older than me and I have a girl that helps me." Inuyasha said.

"Older and wiser" Sesshoumaru said "You'll end up getting someone pupped or getting yourself popped''

"Yeah I use protection now after that scare, almost became a dad." Inuyasha said as he finished his meal, while Sess had barely touched his. "Where did you go tonight?" Inuyasha asked him.

"To see Taka-san" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, the case is solved let her get to know her family, oh that reminds me, my boss heard about how Kagome, Rin and Kohaku were saved and wants to throw a welcome home sort of thing in three weeks." Inuyasha told him.

"I'll ask Mr.Gran about it" Sesshoumaru said.

"I think Mr. Gran already knows, seeing as their friends, your not invited." Inuyasha told him as he pulled out the invitation that said Inuyasha and guest, which Inuyasha had yet to fill out.

Sesshoumaru snatched the invite. "Count this as rent" He said.

"No, you can't go my boss doesn't like you, I mean neither would I if you accused me of a kidnapping." Inuyasha said as he tried to grab his invitation back. "Besides I wanted to take my friend." Inuyasha told him.

"What friend?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My girlfriend I was just telling you about, Mr. Oksa doesn't like you, I need this job, the trust fund ran out that dad left me, unless you want to share your trust fund with me." Inuyasha said.

"Fine you'll wear a wire" Sesshoumaru said.

"What! why me there is no one there that took her, why do you think Naraku had something to do with it?" he asked him.

"I heard something at his house..and you because I pay for you to live" Sesshoumaru said.

"But you know me I'm clumsy, I have a big mouth you said so yourself, and who's going to look after my babies." Inuyasha said looking at the two pups.

"You'll be graceful, mutt and I'll watch the mongrels." Sesshoumaru said.

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed he was trying to get out of it.

"What about my date" Inuyasha said.

"What about her" Sesshoumaru said.

"She'll think I'm crazy if she hears me talking to my self" Inuyasha said.

"Just don't let her catch you, even though you're an idiot you're my idiot brother" Sesshoumaru told him.

"So I can talk to my date?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Hanyou." he said. Inuyasha got up from the table.

'Okay night I have to get up in the morning" he said and went in his room.

* * *

The Next day

"Boy..its a boy" Kagome chanted "Why couldn't it have been a girl...girl clothes are so much cuter"

Kagome looked through the clothes to see what she liked for her baby boy, her little brother walked over to her. "How about this Kagome?" Souta said as he held up a baby blue top with a puppy on it.

"Aww that's adorable" Kagome said.

"It looks kinda like your angel" Souta said

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah it does, I'll take it thanks Souta." she said Muso stood on the side watching Kagome and Souta, when his phone rang he knew who was calling him.

"I'll be back" he told his wife giving her his credit card.

"Yes Naraku" Muso said.

"I told you to keep her away from him." he said.

"He stopped by and my maid let him in" Muso said.

"I see have you told her about the gathering yet?"

"Not yet." Muso told him.

"Right now she's shopping for the baby, it's a boy by the way." Muso told him.

"A true heir" Naraku said.

"Yeah, her angel knew it was a boy." Muso told him.

"Angel?" Naraku hissed.

"Yes, she seemed happy knowing that he knew, she invited him to dinner." Muso told him.

"He stayed and you let him" Naraku seethed.

"No he didn't stay he said he had to go and take care of his brother, but uh he and his friends are throwing her a baby shower." he said now holding the phone away from his ear.

"A what!" He screamed.

"A baby shower, that you have when a baby is coming, she said yes I couldn't stop it." Muso told him, as he saw Rin and Kohaku walking with their siblings.

"Shit the other victims are here" He cursed.

"Stop her from seeing him Muso, or I will deal with you personally." Naraku warned him and hung up.

"Shit shit shit" He cursed before returning to his family

"Sister" The siblings chanted, god how he hated that chant.

"Haku, Rin what are you doing here?"

"Sango and Miroku promised us some new clothes and we're getting school supplies so we can go back to school." Rin told her.

"Oh that's great if you ever need me as a tutor again all you have to do is call" Kagome said.

"So is it really a boy" Kohaku said.

"That's what angel said" Kagome said.

"Sister Sango its a boy so we can-" Kohaku was cut off my a firm hand over his mouth.

"Kagome-Sama" Miroku said "I owe you my life for saving my sister"

"Ay Kagome-san" Sango said "Kohaku has told me everything you have done for him..you even kept them up on their studies"

"It was nothing, he wanted them to be smart, and when he wasn't keeping me busy I helped them." she told them.

"Yet you didn't have to put your life on the line to save them and you did I'm forever in your debt" Miroku said.

"As am I" Sango said.

"I had no life to put on the line" Kagome said "They are my siblings...my world...anything to help them I did...be it my food...taking a beating for them and or a trip to the bed chambers, but that's in the past I have to think about my baby, and my new friends and siblings." she said.

Sakura walked up to the group. "Kagome are you done?" she asked her.

"Almost" Kagome said.

"Please hurry I have other things to do as does your father." she told her and walked away.

"He's not my father" She whispered.

Miroku and Sango heard her as did Rin and Haku. "So Kagome are you going to the party, that Crimson Inc is throwing?" Sango asked her.

That name sounded familiar to all three victims but they ignored it. "I'm not sure" Kagome said "Will you be there?"

"Oh yes we've been invited it's in three weeks, the owner is throwing it in honor of you all being found alive." Sango told her.

"Well then I feel I must" Kagome said "Its in honor of me and besides I'll be seeing my siblings again"

"Actually your step-dad and the owner are friends I meant them when I last attended with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Miroku told her.

"You know angel?" Kagome asked.

"Angel?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." she said with a grin. "I have to start calling him that." she said as she gathered her things and walked with them to the counter.

"Kagome did you get everything you needed?" Muso asked her.

"Yeah" She lied.

"Mr. Gran nice to see you again, I hope you don't mind but I told Kagome about the party Crimson Inc is throwing."

"No not at all I look forward to see you all there." Muso said.

* * *

"Have you found a date?" Naraku asked Inuyasha "For the party"

"Yes sir, my brother was kind of upset that he wasn't invited." Inuyasha told him. "But since Kagome and them have all been found he's less of a pain." Inuyasha told him.

"That's good to hear" Naraku said "Has he found the kidnapper yet?"

"No." he said. "Can I ask why you wanted to throw this party?" Inuyasha asked him.

"In honor of my friends daughter of course." Naraku said, Inuyasha could smell his lie, but why would he lie about this.

"Right, yeah I had to laugh at my brother seems Kagome has nicknamed him her angel, too bad she's a victim though I think they make a good couple." Inuyasha told him.

"Yeah" Naraku said his anger evident "Besides I don't see your brother as the step dad type"

"Yeah, I guess though he has a neighbor that likes to pest him, he sometime watches him." Inuyasha told him.

"I guess he does have a heart" Naraku said "What an ANGEL"

Inuyasha looked at him, Kagome had called Sesshoumaru that too. "Well if there's nothing else you need I'll take care of these files." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha, how is your apartment hunting going?"

"Not so well I'm stuck bunking with my brother" Inuyasha said against his better judgement.

"I see, I know of some apartments that would suit you, I heard from the other employees that you have two little puppies, I know of some animal friendly apartments." he told Inuyasha. Not really wanting to have to kill the young boy when he ordered the hit on Sesshoumaru.

"Oh that'd be great" Inuyasha said "I'll check them out once I pay off everything I owe my brother"

Naraku smirked, "A lot of debt huh?" Naraku asked him as a young woman with long black hair came in.

"Naraku." she said.

"Abi wait in my office please." he said to her.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said sheepishly "The ladies are so tempting"

"Hmm I'm sure you'll pay him back soon." he said before disappearing into his office. Inuyasha went and did his work.

"Why do I have to go to this stupid party you're throwing you didn't care whether I came to the last one." she hissed.

"Because I said so" He growled.

Abi crossed her arms, "What do I get out of this?" she asked him, knowing you, you're just using me to make another woman jealous."

"You know me well" Naraku said.

Abi rolled her eyes. "Rich Bastard." she said.

"That may be so but I know you'll do it" Naraku said.

"Only because I need the money" Abi said.

"This girl Kagome, how did she managed to escape your grasp?"Abi asked him.

"She got spoiled" Naraku said "She was given everything she wanted from everyone"

"I heard on the news she's having a baby, I'm guessing it's yours." she said.

"Yes its mine, she was untouched before me and she will remain so" Naraku said.

"I feel sorry for that bastard in her belly" Abi said "Maybe it'll get lucky and turn out like its mother"

"Get out Abi, and buy a decent dress." he told her. Abi left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru" A little red headed kitsune asked.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru said.

"How many people have you killed?" The boy asked.

"You asked me that before and as I told you Shippo you're to young for that type of information." he told him.

"I am not, I'm 7 years old." Shippo told him puffing out his chest.

"And in about 7 more years I'll tell you" Sesshoumaru said.

"You'll be ancient by then" Shippo said "I bet you couldn't kill my daddy...he was strong"

"I'd hardly be ancient" Sesshoumaru said "And your right I bet I couldn't kill your father...he was a strong man"

"I thought you didn't like animals." Shippo said as he picked up Fluffy, who licked his face, while Max whined at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"I don't but they come with being a big brother" Sesshoumaru said, as he patted max atop his head.

"I want to be a big brother" Shippo said "Maybe you and mom-"

"Shippo we've been there before" Sesshoumaru said "Your mother doesn't like me in that way and nor I in her"

"But mama always talks about you" Shippo defended.

"Shippo how do I say this , your mom is too old for me." he said.

"Only by a couple of years though." Shippo said.

"Yes only a couple of human years but in demon years...your mom would be considered on the verge of ancient" Sesshoumaru said "Don't tell her I said this"

"Yeah Inuyasha said you have the hot's for that girl, Kagome." Shippo told him.

"He did,did he?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah he said you like big girls something about more cushion for something" Shippo said.

"She's not big she's pregnant" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah he also said your a pediodial and that your a craddle rocker" Shippo said.

"That's pedophile and cradle robber" Sesshoumaru corrected "And I am none of those things"

Shippo smirked, "What ever you say Fluffy." Shippo said as the the dog fluffy jumped out his arms and into Sesshoumaru's lap.

"When will Inuyasha be home?" he asked.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me petnames" Sesshoumaru asked no one in particular "Soon and soon he'll be dead"

"Oh well I'm take a nap in your room, Inu's screams will wake me." He said and went off to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

Inuyasha finished his work for the day he had to take a cab home, he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. He walked in his house and saw Sesshoumaru's expression before taking a u-turn for the door again.

"What have you been telling my ward" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing except you're a great brother who would never harm his poor defenseless younger brother." Inuyasha said still trying to make it to the door.

"So you spoke nothing of me liking heavy set women, being a pedophile, and a cradle robber" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You promised my mom" Inuyasha cried. "Have mercy on me I have a big mouth." Inuyasha said.

"Your bout to have a fat lip to match" Sesshoumaru said.

Shippo woke up. "I thought I heard you Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"You wouldn't harm me in front of a kid or my own kids." Inuyasha said.

"Your lucky I wouldn't lower my self to inflicting pain on others while a child is looking" Sesshoumaru said "But he won't be here forever"

"So Shippo how about a sleep over" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I would have to ask my mom, but don't you have work Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him.

"Can't work If I'm not breathing" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I just need to call my mom." Shippo said.

"Use the phone here!" Inuyasha yelled not wanting to be left alone with Sesshoumaru.

"That's low even for you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Survival of the fittest" Inuyasha said.

Shippo called his mom at work. "Thanks mom." he said and hung up. "She said I can stay but I need to go home and get my clothes." he told them.

"Hahaha" Inuyasha laughed "Kami loves me"

"After Tomorrow he won't be here." Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"I wonder if Miroku has plans tomorrow" Inuyasha said as they waited for Sesshoumaru to get his keys.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo left to go to Shippo's house.

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room on the floor she was use to sitting this way.  
"Kagome why are you on the floor?" Her mom asked her.

"Old habits die hard" Kagome said.

"Well they better die, I want you to get some sleep, you have a job interview in the morning for a job." she told her.

"A job?" She questioned "Where?"

"Your fathers company of course" Sakura said.

"But I have no experience." Kagome told her mom.

"Your Father will train you, most likely you'll just be answering the phone." she told her.

Kagome didn't say anything she went up to her room and waited to everyone was asleep and pack her clothes for her baby and the few she had for herself and left the house.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo returned home and saw a sleeping bundle on stairs.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked.

Sesshoumaru took the cover off the person. "Kagome."

(a/n: to JL So what if they don't have offices in Japan, this is fiction, and I am experinced in writting, I'm not some teen, if you don't like my story don't read.)

To the rest of my wonderful reviewers, please enjoy this chapter, and to let you all know Naraku isn't done with Kags


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up like she weighed nothing at all. Inuyasha opened the front door for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked in with Kagome in his arms and laid her on the sofa. "How did she get here?" Inu asked as he closed the door behind Shippo.

Kagome stirred on the couch and her eyes flew open "Angel." She called.

"I'm here." Sesshomaru said. "But why are you?"

"I ..I was at my mom's house but she doesn't really want me there, so I just grabbed what was bought for my baby and left, in case you're wondering how I knew where you lived was because I found your business card on the floor from when you were there earlier." she told him.

"Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru said "Why not Sango's or Miroku's its safer there and they would do anything to repay you."

"You don't want me here?" she said starting to cry.

"Meanie." Shippo said as he walked over to Kagome.

"I'm a cop..there are alot of people after me." Sesshomaru said "I'm not saying you are not welcome I'm saying it would be wise to stay some where safer."

"How can she not be safer than with you?" Inuyasha asked him, "This guy won't come after her with you around," Inuyasha told him ."Besides we have plenty of room in the house she can have the bedroom next to mine,and the brat can bunk with me." Inuyasha told him.

"You should at least tell your mother where you are." Sesshomaru said.

"Can I call her in the morning, I'm tired." she said.

"Of course you can ." Inuyasha answered for Sesshoumaru.

"Come on Kagome I'll show you to your room, Shippo grab her bag." Inuyasha told him. Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha took Kagome up the steps with fluffy and max follwing behind him.

"Now who pays the bills here again?" Shippo asked.

"I do, seems I have to teach the welp a lesson again." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I hope she can cook better than you two." Shippo said picking up Kagome's bag and going up the steps.

"I can cook just fine." Sesshomaru said.

"If fine is better than Inuyasha's then yeah." Shippo called.

Inuyasha help Kagome settle down. "Don't worry about your angel he's just grumpy till he has his morning coffee and cancer stick." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, Yasha." she said.

"No prob." he said

Kagome fell back asleep and the dreams of the faceless man was replaced with dreams of her angel saving her. She slept for a few more hours until her growling stomach forced her out of her dreams.

"Wonder If they'll mind me cooking." Kagome said.

Kagome got up went down the stairs she walked into the dark kitchen, and turned the light on, and opend the fridge, to see what that had edible. She found some eggs, cheese, bacon, and some fruit. She found the frying pan, a big bowl and cracked the eggs and chopped up the bacon, to make some omeletts, she waited till the pan was hot and began cooking them.

Soon the smell of the cooking led three partly sleeping males into the kitchen. "Yum it smells better than what mom makes." Shippo said.

"Oh, good morning I hope you don't mind I made breakfast, I put the coffee on, Yasha said you like it in the morning, but I can't reach the dishes." she said.

"I'll get them.!" Inuyasha said pushing Shippo and Sesshoumaru out the way.

"Thats fine" Sesshomaru said "It smells edible."

Inuyasha put the plates down in the other room, breaking one of Sesshoumaru's coffee cups. "Max did it!" he yelled.

"Why don't I help you Kagome while Sesshoumaru helps Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"That sounds good cutie" Kagome said. While Shippo helped Kagome, you could hear the two brothers arguing.

"Do those two always fight?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Its scarier when they don't" Shippo said, Shippo helped Kagome bring the breakfast in.

"Hey you two!" Shippo yelled. "There's a beautiful lady in the room act right." he said. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared at him. Shippo hid behind Kagome.

Kagome blushed "Don't worry Shippo they won't hurt you" Kagome said.

"Finally someone to stick up for me." Shippo said.

"Kagome did you call your mom yet." Sesshoumaru asked her as they sat down.

"You remind me of Kohaku" Kagome said "Always one to protect even though they need protection."

"Kagome don't ignore me" Sesshomaru said.

"Leave her alone. Fluffy, let her eat" Inuyasha said grabbing for the food, and the fresh fruit.

"Who's Kohaku?" Shippo asked, sitting down next to Kagome.

"My brother, maybe you can meet him soon."she said. "I'm not ignoring you Angel I just know she's going to yell at me."

"I wish I had a brother." Shippo said sadly.

"Hmm if its alright with your mom you can be my baby's big brother" Kagome said smiling at Shippo.

"Wait a minute I wanna part in this too." Inuyasha whined.

"You can be grandpa cuz your old" Shippo said

"Hey if anyone is old is him."Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha you're going to find yourself on the streets, I haven't forgot what you said earlier." he told him.

"Angel can't be grandpa though he's gonna be the daddy" Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru chocked on his coffee. "I'll make that phone call now." Kagome said getting up from the table.

"Prepare for awkward silence." Inuyasha said.

Kagome called her mom. "Hello, Gran residence." The maid said.

"Hi this is Kagome is my mom around?" she asked.

"Yes hold on Miss Gran one moment" The maid said.

"Its Taka." Kagome corrected.

Sakura came to the phone. "Kagome where are you?" her mom yelled in the phone.

"Someowhere I'm wanted" Kagome said.

"I'm begining to think you were never taken and you ran off with some man and got yourself pregnant, now tell me where you're now!" her mom said.

"I'm at angels house..I'm a grown woman and I can be where ever I want to be...I did not run away...I was taken..I'm no whore..I was raped!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome hung up on her mom and went back into the other room, "I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said.

"Please eat." she said. Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice.

"Shit shit shit." Hojo cursed.

Muso came out the house and saw Hojo sitting in his car at the end of the driveway. Muso knocked on the window.

Hojo unlocked the car and Muso got in. "What are you going to tell him?" he asked Hojo.

"What are you going to tell him?" Hojo asked "I lost her...but you let her go to angel"

"Give me the phone." Muso said. Hojo handed him the cell. Muso called Naraku at home.

"Hojo" Naraku said "Whats going on?"

"It's me." Muso said. "Are you in a good mood, good enough not to kill me or Hojo?" he asked.

"Where is she?" Naraku asked pulling his hair.

"In heaven." Muso said.

"Heaven? how the hell did she get to him, I told you to keep her away form him!" Naraku yelled.

"She snuck out when everyone was sleep, Hojo wasn't watching her either." Muso said. Hojo glared at him.

"Put Hojo on the phone" Naraku hissed.

Hojo took the phone, "I hate you." Hojo said to Muso.

"Naraku what's up nice weather huh." he said.

"Perfect for funerals" Naraku said.

Hojo gulped, "I admit this looks bad but I can go to his neighborhood, I know where he lives. " he said. "Besides not like he wants her." Hojo said.

"And how do you expect to get her with out someone seeing?" Naraku said.

"I uh, I don't know least I know where she is, and you'll see her in three weeks." Hojo said. "She's not going nowhere, she's with her angel now." He said laughing, forgetting just who he was talking to.

"You'll be with angels soon enough" Naraku growled.

"Ok, ok I'll think of something." Hojo said. "Anything else?" Hojo asked.

"Don't fuck this up." Naraku said hanging up.

"I told him to kill her." Hojo said. "But no, he just had to keep her." Hojo said.

"You know you're going to have a hard time now that's she with Sesshoumaru, she told Sakura she can do what she wants." Muso told him.

"I'll just kill her off." Hojo said "Her angel, her puppy, his doggies and anybody else that gets in the way."

"You kill her, Naraku will kill you." Muso told him.

"Fine I'll just watch for her to be alone and then I'll strike" Hojo said.

Inuyasha took a shower. "Okay I'll be going I have to go to work" Inuyasha said.

"Oh wait ." Kagome said. "I made you lunch" she said handing him a bag.

"Thanks Kagome, my own brother never offered to make me lunch. Speaking of can I have a ride to work?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"Can I come ?" Shippo and Kagome asked.

"Hai lets go" Sesshomaru said.

"Angel I made you a lunch as well." Kagome said "You don't have to take it but..."

"No thank you Kagome" he said taking the bag. The three adults and one child got in the car, and drove off to Inuyasha's job.

"Woah Yasha you work here." Kagome said "I had you more of a mall kinda guy."

"Thanks Kagome. I'm not a slacker." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend you gomen." Kagome apologized.

"No it's ok, uh wanna come up and see where I work?" he asked her.

"Sure." Kagome said "Your too cute to be working here...only stuffy old men should be in an office."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he got out the car as well with Shippo.

"Hurry up Inuyasha I want to get back home." Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome but not Sess and Shippo.

"Gome." Shippo called running into her arms "Catch me."

Kagome caught him, "Hey watch it runt she's pregnant." Inu said as he pushed the elevator button.

"Oh it's okay." she giggled. Kagome held Shippo as they got on the elevator to go to Inuyasha's floor.

"I'm sorry gome I forgot..I'm sorry baby brother." Shippo said rubbing her tummy.

"It's ok Ship." she said. hugging him. The elevator opend to the floor Inuyasha stepped off first followed by Kagome, and Sesshoumaru, since Shippo was in her arms.

"So what do you do puppy?" Kagome asked.

"I uh I'm the assiant to one of the richest men in Japan." he said as he walked over to his desk.

"Where's your boss ?" Shippo asked.

"I dunno". Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Then how do you assist him?" Shippo asked.

Said boss came out from his office. "Inuyasha I need those reports." Naraku said. he then smelt the air, he knew that scent.

He looked over towards them. "I see you brought guests." Naraku said.

"Uh yes sir, you know my brother, and this is Shippo and Kagome, the one you're having a party for." Inuyasha said.

"Ah Muso's daughter." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at Naraku. "I'm not his daughter." she said to him. Naraku smiled at her.

"I don't have parent's." she added "My mother died and my father moved away."

"Really I was under the impression that Sakura was alive and well." He said as he looked her over.

"Agent Tashio I'm glad you found her." he said.

"I found no one." Sesshomaru said "She found me."

"So the owner found the dog." he said.

"He saved me." she said.

Naraku smirked, "How nice for you.." he said.

Inuyasha raised a sliver brow. "You three should go." Inuyasha said.

"Bye puppy" Kagome said hugging him "Have fun at work"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her retreating form, "Take car of that baby, we wouldn't want anything to happen to it." he said, which made Kagome stop.

"No I wouldn't thats why I live with angels." Kagome said Naraku watched her leave with Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

Hojo parked in front of Sesshoumaru's house he got out the car and walked up to it, he saw someone in the house. He looked in the window and saw that it was a girl from her figure,she was alone.

"To easy. " He said as he picked the lock and let himself in. He closed the door behind him and walked in the room, the woman turned around to see him, she had long flowing fire red hair.

"Who are you , how did you get in here?" she asked him.

"Shit." Hojo cursed, he cocked his gun.

"Help!" The woman screamed alerting neighbors.

"Shouldn't have done that I might have let you lived." Hojo said pointing the gun at her.

"What do you want money, I 'll give it to you, please I have a son." she said.

"I don't see him". Hojo said "If I let you live..you'll tell."

Hojo fired his gun hitting her in the chest, he shot her again, in the stomach. He walked over to the body and checked to make sure she was dead, once he made sure he left the house locking the door behind him.

Sesshomaru pulled up to his house to drop off Kagome and Shippo when he saw the ambulance and cop cars.

"What the hell." he said getting out his car Hojo watched from the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

Bankotsu ran over to him and whispered in his ear. "What?" He growled out.

"There's a dead body in your house." Bank told him.

"Who's dead body?" Sesshomaru asked.

Bankotsu looked at Shippo. "Hers." he said.

"Noooooo!" Shippo screamed and ran in the house. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Bank running after him.

"Shippo." Kagome yelled "Baby come here."

"Mama." Shippo cried hitting his knees as he hit the ground Kagome kneeled down pulling him close to her.

"Who would do this?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing was taken so it wasn't a robbery." Bank told him.

"It was planned" Sesshomaru said "But it wasn't planned for her"

"Jade must have let him in." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to Shippo.

"What's going to happen to him?" Bank asked him.

"I promised his mother I'd look after him" Sesshomaru said "So he'll stay with me...get the room cleaned up and look for further clues"

"Yeah" Bank said as he heard whinning coming from under the coffee table.

"Do you know who did it?" Bankotsu asked the dog

"Too bad they can't talk." Bankotsu said as he stood up. "We're going to try and hurry and get out your way." he said to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry this is my fault." she said.

"No its not." Sesshomaru said.

"I have orpnaned a child..just because I came here" Kagome cried.

"No Kagome it's not your fault, their are mean people in the world that's all but don't worry Sesshoumaru will find them right?"

Inuyasha was filing documents when his cell rung. "Hello" He answered. "What, are Sess, Kagsome and Shippo okay?" he asked.

"Yes we need you to come home now." Bank said to him.

"I'll be there in five" Inuyasha said hanging up

"Mr Oksa I have to go now a friends been murdered and her sons going crazy." Inuyasha said, leaving everything he used his demonic speed and ran home.


	12. Party, reunion

Three weeks had passed since Jade's tragic death, tonight was the night that Crimson Inc was throwing a welcome home celebration for Kagome, Rin and Kohaku..  
Kagome brushed her long hair, she wanted to cut it, but something made her not, she felt that if she did, she would be punished. She still had no idea what she was going to wear tonight, as she pulled her hair up into a bun, she put some lip gloss on, this was all so new to her.

Shippo sat in the living room watching TV with Fluffy and Max, Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu were helping Inuyasha get ready for the night.

The door bell rang and Shippo went to the door and opened it, there was an older man standing there with a garment bag.

"Can I help you?" Shippo asked the man.

"Mr, and Mrs. Gran have requested that their daughter Kagome wear this." he said.

Shippo took the garment bag from the man.

"I'll make sure she get's it." Shippo told him. The man nodded his head and left..

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "Package."

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu came down the stairs first. "What's that" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's." Shippo said "And you can't look cuz you'll go to jail."

"What! you little brat, you know she's bigger now, how do you expect her to get down the stairs?" he said laughing.

"I heard that." Kagome growled "If I can get up them I can get down them, what's this Shippo?" she asked looking at the long bag.

"Some old dude said it was for you from Mr and Mrs grahm cracker" Shippo said.

Kagome laughed, and took the bag, it was from her mom and Muso. "I guess they want to show me off tonight." she said. "Too bad you two can't go." she said to Sess and Bank.

"What a shame" Bank said "No standing around all spiffed up and chatting with a bunch of stiffs on viagra with their young gold digging wives."

"Maybe if he didn't piss off my boss you could go." Inuyasha said now waiting for his date to arrive, "Why do I have to wear this thing it's sticky." he complained messing with the wire.

"Because if not I'll go with you". Sesshoumaru said.

"No, it feels fine can barely feel it, now when my date gets here be nice, she's a cat demoness." Inuyasha told him.

"All guys like pussy." Kagome muttered.

"Besides my cousin Jak." Bankotsu said.

Sesshoumaru looked at them, "There is a kid in the room." he said to them.

"Shippo's not a kid are ya cutie?" Kagome said.

"He doesn't pay any bills ." Inuyasha said as he went and answered the door to see his date standing their, she had white cat ears atop her head, long blond hair, red eyes, she wore a red body hugging dress, that showed off her curveous body.

"Kirara you look wow, I don't think I'll be coming back here tonight." he said.

"What about-"Sesshoumaru started.

"I'll grab a ride from one of my siblings." Kagome said.

"Oh Kirara I want to introduce you to my brother I told you about, him and his partner.." he said.

"Such a shame two good looking men are gay." she said

"Ahem." Kagome coughed.

"Gay!" Bankotsu roared.

"Oh and this is my beautifully pregnant roommate Kagome and the runt is Shippo" Inuyasha said.

"Hey I'm Kagome, you can call me Kags, Gome or bitch if you don't like me." Kagome said with a cheery smile.

"Hormones." Inuyasha coughed.

"So Kagome would you like my help in getting ready?" Kirara asked.

"Yeah its kinda hard getting in a dress when you can't see where the dress is going." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Stop eating all the food and maybe you would." Inuyasha said.

"Inu honey if you insult Kagome-chan one more time you won't get anything from me tonight."

"Are you calling me fat" Kagome cried.

"No." Inuyasha said quickly, "Just please hurry so we can go and my boss doesn't kill me." he said.

"Can't rush perfection" Kirara said as they disappeared upstairs. After Kagome dressed with the help of Kirara she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pink dress with flowers on it.

"I'll be glad when he's born." Kagome told her.

"Do you know what you're going to name him?" she asked her.

"No not yet." Kagome told her.

"You don't mind me asking, where is the father?" Kiara asked her.

"I..I don't know." she told Kirara.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth downstairs, Bankotsu was getting tired of him going back and forth.

"Would you stop it!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Hey you don't have my boss, I try never to be late, I saw him fire a employee one time because they were a minute late." Inuyasha said readjusting his tie. Shippo yawned as did the puppies.

Kagome and Kirara finally came down the steps. Sesshoumaru was speechless for a moment, Bankotsu started making cat calls and whistling.

"Close your mouth." Shippo said.

"Well see ya the party will be over by midnight." Inu told them.

"Kagome be careful." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I will, thanks for worrying." Kagome said blushing, not sure why the simple request or warning could turn her face into a tomato.

"Bye Shippo." Kagome said kissing him on the cheek and petting the pups before leaving with Inuyasha and Kirara.

"Why was she blushing" Shippo asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Its always when your older." Shippo mumbled.

* * *

Naraku rode in the limo with Abi, she wore an black evening gown, her hair was in curls, "What happens tonight when you see her?" Abi asked him.

"It depends on how they act." Naraku said.

"I heard there was a killing at the agent's home, sad a young mom, leaving her little boy alone in the world." she said looking out the window.

"Hojo has been dealt with" Naraku said.

"Right, he's still alive." she said. "You probably just beat him." she said.

"He disobeyed me and has been dealt with accordingly." Naraku growled.

"Just like when Renkotsu beat and raped Kohaku's sister." Abi said.

"Abi your only job is to be by my side tonight." he said.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of Sess's car. "So what goes on at these things?" She asked.

"Drink, dance, play nice with the old guys, make small talk, try not to snore, and avoid Miroku's wandering hands." Kirara said.

"Oh I met Miroku, and he was nice to me." she said. "I doubt if I'll have too much fun my mom and step-dad will be there." she said.

"What's so bad about them." Kirara asked.

"She thinks I ran away, and him I just don't like." she said.

"Why would a mother think that?" Kirara asked.

"Because I'm pregnant and she thinks that I ran away not kidnapped." Kagome told her.

"Three children are reported missing, then found, they all share the same stories but your mother doesn't believe it or care to listen.." Kirara said sadly.

"Well, my boss thinks you were taken along with Rin and Kohaku, so someone believes you besides Fluffy, and Banky, wanky." Inuyasha said knowing they were listening.

"Great nick names." Kirara said.

"Gay nick names." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know well here we're." he said as he pulled up to the hotel. Inu got out the car and helped both women. He gave the keys to the valet and went inside with them.

Kagome searched for her siblings among the large crowd. Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango along with Rin and Kohaku. The three got reacquainted and were having a good time, she avoided her mom and Muso.

* * *

"This is boring." Shippo said.

"Shut up." Bankotsu growled "We might miss something."

"How, she screamed, Sango slapped Miroku, and you didn't feed me or the pups." he said.

"Make your own food." Bankotsu said.

"I can't I'm a kid" Shippo said.

Sesshouamru got up made some ramen for Shippo and fed the puppies. "Now be quite." he said as they heard Naraku's voice.

* * *

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome, Miss Rin, Mr Kohaku". Naraku said.

Kagome looked at him,"Yeah but we meant already." she said.

"I hope you're having a good time, I was so relived when your dad told me that they found you." he said. Naraku looked at the group he no longer cared about Kohaku and Rin all he wanted was Kagome.

"Miss Kagome, could I offer you a view of the balcony?" he asked her.

Sesshoumaru waited to hear what she was going to say

"Yeah, ok." she said getting up.

"Shit." Sesshoumaru cursed.

"We should have put a wire on her." Shippo said trying to act like a cop.

"Puppy won't follow her ." Bank said.

"Inuyasha won't unless he senses a problem". Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

Kagome went out to the balcony with Naraku. "It's beautiful out here tonight." she said.

"So how is the baby Miko?" he asked as he put a barrier around them blocking anyone from hearing what they were saying.

"Ma, ma, miko." Kagome gasped her head started to hurt.

"Yes you're a miko aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." she said in that helpless voice he had grown to love over the years.

"So then miko how's the boy?" Naraku asked.

"Fine." she said Naraku would make sure she didn't remember their talk.

"Please master don't hurt them." she said keeping her head down.

"Oh I won't hurt them Kagome..I always keep my promises." Naraku said gripping her wrist. Naraku heard someone coming, he placed his hands on her belly and forehead making her forget their talk. She was back to normal as far as anyone could tell, he lowered the barrier and let her go back to her friends.


	13. ch 13

Kagome went back in the room, to see Inuyasha and them talking, Inuyasha hadn't even noticed that Kagome had been gone.

"Hey Kagome where were you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I was on the balcony." she said and sat back down.

"I wonder what they talked about on the balcony." Shippo said, "You think he's your rival for her?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru.

"He's not my rival I have no interest in her that way." Sesshoumaru said.

"So what do, we do?" Shippo asked the two males.

"Nothing we can do till she comes home." Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu got up and got a beer, for him and Sesshoumaru. The two continued to listen in at the party.

"My feet hurt" Kagome complained "Is anybody leaving soon?"

"Just eat." Inuyasha said. "Sango can you take Kagome back to my overbearing brother?" he asked her.

"Just eat? How will that help my feet?" Kagome asked her anger overriding her irritation.

"I don't know, you were the one getting all cozy with my boss." he said.

"Inu." Kirara said in warning.

"What do you mean cozy I never talked to your boss" Kagome said.

"What? you just left with him, are you that pregnant that you don't remember leaving with him?" he asked her.

"No I didn't I left alone" Kagome said "I think I would remember talking to someone" And as if on cue her wrist began to hurt

"How does she not remember?" Shippo asked Sess and Bank.

"Someone made her forget" Bankotsu said getting serious.

"Why would they do that?" Shippo asked as he took Sesshoumaru's sandwich.

"Because they're bad people who steal things" Sesshoumaru said with a double meaning.

"Oh I would never steal." Shippo said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I see he takes after the puppy." Bankotsu said.

"I'm making myself another sandwich." Sesshoumaru said. "Let me know if anything else happens."

"So Rin, Haku how's school?" Kagome asked.

"Hard" Kohaku said "Math is killing me"

"Social studies is hard for me to" Rin said.

"I'm really good in social studies and I'm decent in math" Kagome said "I can tutor you again I need to refresh my memory maybe go back to school"

"Thanks Kagome." They both said.

"I think Kirara and I are going to go, so Sango make sure she get's home." Inuyasha said.

"I will." Sango said.

"Ok, Kagome see you tomorrow afternoon." Inuyasha said rising and helping Kirara up.

"Bye you two." Kagome said.

"It seems Inu's boss likes you." Sango said.

"Well he gives me the creeps" Kagome said, Rin and Kohaku agreeing

Muso found Naraku talking to Abi.

"Can I talk to you?" Muso asked him.

"Leave us Abi." Naraku commanded. Abi walked away to get some thing to drink.

"Talk" Naraku commanded.

"I'm asking you as a friend to leave Souta and Sakura out of this, and the little boy staying with Kagome." he said.

"Souta and Sakura fine but the little boy might get in the way." Naraku said.

"You have already taken his mother." Muso said.

"Hojo did that, as long as the kid doesn't become to much of a problem he'll live." Naraku said as he saw Kagome walking out the room.

"Speaking of your step daughter and her companions" Naraku said smirking.

"Yes I'll go so you can have your talk with her." Muso said.

Kagome was standing by the water fountain, she took her shoes off. "I'll be glad when your born, I think angel, puppy and Shippo are going to love you." she said.

Naraku saw her by herself.

"What about master?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Master you can't have him." she said.

"But he is mine." Naraku said.

"I want him to have a better life than I had, he can have that with Angel." she said. Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.

"When my son is born you'll be coming back with me." he told her.

"No I wont!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku didn't need an audience he walked closer to her and pinched a nerve in her neck, knocking her out and erasing her memory of the talk and replacing it with memories of the party.

Sango came out to see Kagome in Naraku's arms.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She fainted." He lied, the children didn't believe him.

"Oh, do you mind carrying her out to the car?" Sango asked him, as Rin and Kohaku glared at him.

"No not at all" Naraku said.

Miroku came out with his head hurting, "Hey what happened to Sess's girl?" Miroku asked.

"Sis, fainted." Rin said as she picked up Kagome's shoes.

"Oh." Miroku said "Where is she going?"

"Taking her back to Sesshoumaru's ."Kohaku told him. As Naraku carried Kagome out to the car.

"Oh so fluffy done got her full time lucky dog" Miroku said rubbing his head.

Naraku growled low in his throat, he was going to enjoy killing Sesshoumaru. After Naraku placed Kagome in the back of the car, he turned to Sango.

"Drive safely" He lied smirking "No need for an accident now"

Sango got in as did Miroku and the kids who sat in back with their big sister.

"When is Kagome getting back and why isn't Inuyasha coming home?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu had went home.

"You know about spring right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah" Shippo said.

"Well spring has come early for Inuyasha and his date" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, eww. I didn't wanna know that, is that why Kagome is having a baby, and where is the real dad?" he asked as he helped Sesshoumaru clean up.

"No Kagome is having a baby because a man said it was spring time and she didn't" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh, he hurt Gome huh, but you won't let him hurt her again right?" Shippo asked him.

"No never again". Sesshomaru said.

"Uh Sesshoumaru where are the puppies?" Shippo said looking around the room. Shippo spotted Fluffy and Max chewing on Sesshoumaru's shoe.

"Dead...your all dead." Sesshoumaru growled, that's when the door opened and Kagome walked in she didn't acknowledge the boys she went to the window and opened it and flashed the lights on and off to let Sango know she was safe.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome turned around she looked afraid. " Night" she said beginning to go up the steps.

"Wait Gome." Shippo said.

"Yeah Shippo" She said not turning around.

"Aren't you going to tell us about tonight?" he asked her. The puppies ran over to Kagome to get away from the angry Inu demon.

"There was a beginning a middle and an end...I can't remember talking to someone twice but everyone else can...my feet hurt..I keep being kicked in my organs by my baby and that's all" Kagome said trying to escape.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, "Did someone threaten you ?" he asked turning her around to face him.

"What's your definition of threaten?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Were you alone with Inuyasha's boss?"

"That's what they told me" Kagome said "But I swear I don't remember it"

"Ok, I guess you want some sleep maybe you'll remember in the morning." he said to her. Kagome nodded her head, she picked up the pups who were more than happy to be in her arms.

"Were you going to hurt them?" she asked petting their heads.

"No" He lied and Shippo snitched on him.

"Yes he was Kagome, he was going to hurt them." Shippo said, sticking his tongue at Sesshoumaru.

"Tattle tail." Sesshoumaru said.

"Poor fluffy, max." she said placing kisses on their heads. "Come on you'll sleep with me tonight till your daddy comes back." she said leaving Shippo and Sesshoumaru downstairs.

Shippo laughed as he saw the flash of want in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "To be those puppies." He taunted.

Naraku changed his clothes and went into the room he was still having prepared for his son, the room was almost done, and if he counted right, she would have the baby in a three more months, Hojo limped in the nursery, his leg was in a cast.

"I see you still live." Naraku said.

Hojo didn't say anything at first. "Yes sir I learned my lesson it won't happen again." he said.

"There will be no again" Naraku said.

"Of course not I won't do anything without your permission, I only killed her because she saw me." Hojo said just in case Naraku was thinking about killing him.

"You orphaned a child." Naraku said "Maybe I should orphan you"

"It's no worse than what you have planned for Kagome and her baby." he said.

"Do you want your little brothers to be put in an orphanage?" Naraku asked.

"How can they be put in an orphanage when they are with my mom, you wouldn't dare kill my mother." he said.

"You killed that little boys mother" Naraku said.

Hojo glared at him, "Leave my family alone sir." he said in a clipped tone.

"Follow orders and I might." Naraku said.

"Who is going to follow her while I'm like this?" Hojo asked him. As he thought of ways to protect his mom, far as his mom knew he was a stock broker, he couldn't bare to tell her the truth.

"Renkotsu or maybe Jakotsu" Naraku said.

Hojo nodded his head. "Since I'm not needed I think I'll go visit some friends." he said as he thought of where to hide his mom and brothers.

"Do as you wish" Naraku said.

Hojo left he had to get a ride from a friend thanks to his broken leg.

The next morning Kagome awoke with the puppies yipping in her ears. "Ok, ok I'm up." she said getting out the bed.

Her son was being quite a bother lately, he was even more active at the party but now he was calm.

Kagome went and took a shower, she put on a pink kimono and put her hair up she was getting tired of it, she wanted to cut it. She took the puppies down and saw Shippo getting ready to takes Sesshoumaru's breakfast.

"Shippo" Kagome scolded "Were going have a talk about stealing"

"I'm sorry Gome." he said

"Shippo your going to find yourself with broken fingers." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kagome rubbed her stomach."You know I was thinking about my son." she said.

"What about him?" Shippo said.

"He was very active last night at the party and now he's all calm. I wonder why?' she said as she sat down in the kitchen chair.

"Mama says that demon babies act that way around their fathers that's why single pregnant demoness don't live during child birth or the baby dies." Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo, "I heard that too, which means the dad was there." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.

"But wouldn't I have known?" she asked him.

"Do you know who your master is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I don't remember him. I told you all I know is he had black hair." she said "Master wants my baby." she said in a hopeless voice.

"Who told you this?" Sesshoumaru asked panicked.

"Master." she said.

"So he was at the party" Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't know, maybe he was I just know he said that."

"I thought Inu was watching her." Shippo said.

"He was suppose to" Sesshoumaru said.

"He left early" Kagome said "That's the second time I can't remember talking to Naraku"

Inuyasha walked in the house. "I'm home." he said as he walked in the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru growling at him.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"You left Kagome alone with her master" Shippo said.

"I did not, he wasn't there!" he yelled.

"Then explain your boss." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh would you get off that" Inuyasha said.

"How is it she doesn't remember anything every time she's near him!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Is her natural hair color blonde?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look please don't fight, it's just the stress of being pregnant and being around people now, I was kept mostly by myself once Haku and Rin were set free." she said.

"Mostly?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I only saw three people and then the staff" Kagome said.

"Who were they?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I saw a man with short black hair, he was tall, he did a lot of errands for master, then there was a woman she to had black hair she was very nice to me and of course master, but he wasn't home in the day time." she said.

"So he is rich, has black hair, was at the party, and works during the day that rules out Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, I work I have money." he said as he took Shippo's toast.

"Hey, you bully that's mine." Shippo said.

"Apparently that talk about stealing will include you as well" Kagome said.

"Oh that reminds me, about you car." he said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"What about my car" Sesshoumaru said not wanting to hear the answer.

"Kagome can you stand up?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Just do it and back away from the table" Inuyasha said "Its in your best interest"

"Okay" Kagome said standing up and moving away from the table.

"I uh kinda was busy in the car, and it was totaled the good thing is Kirara and I made it out alive." he said.

"That's bad news" Sesshoumaru said growling his eyes flashing red.

"You promised my mom" Inuyasha cried like a girl "Shit!." he said backing away from him. "Shippo do something." he whined.

Shippo did something, he started laughing "Where's the popcorn this will be one heck of a show" He cheered for Sesshoumaru.

"After all I did for you, you traitor."

" Kags please help me I'll do the cooking, cleaning anything, I have pups to live for." he said as he moved out the way just in time, missing Sesshoumaru's claws by mere inches.

"Sesshou" Kagome called out to him "Calm down Sesshou"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly tuned back to their beautiful golden color.

"Thank you." Inu said kissing her on the cheek.

Kagome froze for a second but shook it off "No problem...you okay Sesshou?"

"Inuyasha I want a new car I don't care how you get the money but do it." he said now turning to Kagome.

"I'm fine Kagome, thank you, and while your at it a pair of new shoes thanks to your pups." he told Inuyasha.

"I'm never moving out with all this debt I'm in" Inuyasha cried.

"You want to leave us?' Kagome asked.

"Yeah my boss said he could help get me a pet friendly place but doesn't look like I'll be getting it."

Kagome started to cry, no one wanted her, not her parents, not Inuyasha not even her master wanted her.

"Don't cry Kags, I didn't mean I wanted to be away from you, just I have a girlfriend and sometimes I hate going all the way over to her place." he said.

Kagome went from sad to angry, angry at the girl that was taking her puppy away, sad at the thought of him leaving,mad that he had someone to love, sad that she was all alone in the world besides her son and Shippo, her angel even seemed to resent her.

"I can stay a little longer, I'll just take a taxi."Inuyasha said.

"Do you hate me Sessho, for not knowing who took me and still controls my life?" she asked him.

"Hn I do not hate you...I hate who took you" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome fell to her knees. "No please leave them alone." she cried.

"Kagome" Inuyasha cried "Hurt who?"

"Kagome" Shippo said sobbing.

"Please master I'll do what you want." she cried before passing out.

"What's wrong with her!" Inuyasha demanded slamming his fist on the nurses station counter.

"The doctors are checking her out now will you please sit down." the nurse said.

Inuyasha sat down growling he had called Sango and Miroku, they would be here any second with Tokyo traffic it would be longer than that,but being part youkai, Inuyasha, his brother, Shippo and Kagome ran hear on foot.

The doctors checked her out. "Seems she's fighting someone for control of her body, she conscious but she's afraid to open her eyes." The doctor told Sesshoumaru.

"Have you called her parents?" Dr.Katz asked him.

"I am her guardian" Sesshoumaru said "They no longer care for her"

"Ok, well it's up to her to wake up on her own, her baby is fine." he told him.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said "May we see her" He asked smelling the humans Kagome called family enter the waiting room.

" Two at a time." Dr.Katz told him.

In Kagome's mind she heard his voice. "You will leave him now or I will kill him." The voice said to her.

"No." She cried "Don't hurt him."

She heard a door open, she heard talking, smelled tears, and heard the door closing again, the door opened again, more talking, more tears, more closing, the door opened again she knew it was Shippo and Inuyasha but she wouldn't open her eyes, she couldn't.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her bedside and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry if I was cold to you, I didn't want to get close to you and then lose you ." he said.

"Don't let him control you I'm here to help you, even the brat and hanyou want to help you." he said.

"Don't leave me Kagome" He pleaded "I can't take it...not again"

She slowly opened her eyes. "He'll kill you if I stay." she said.

"I'm willing to take that chance" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm afraid he visits me in my sleep." she said as tears fell down her face.

"Don't let him its your dreams" Sesshoumaru said smiling some, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "What you want is what you get."

" I want to be happy, I want a life." she said sitting up.

Naraku growled as he felt her resisting him. He threw everything off of his desk when the connection was lost completely.

"Renkotsu!" He roared.

Renkotsu came in the office to see everything on the floor, and Naraku's eyes a darker red.

"Master" Renkotsu greeted bowing.

"I want Sesshoumaru Tashio dead, and her bought back to me alive." he told him.

Renkotsu was petrified "Ya yes sir" he said stuttering. "Sir shouldn't I wait for Hojo, he's much better at this than me." he told him

"Hojo is indisposed" Naraku said "He will only get in the way"

"I never killed anyone, I can't even kill a bug." he said.

"Learn quick" Naraku said.

"Tashio isn't known for kindness when one messes with his loved one." Renkotsu said.

"Then kill him first" Naraku said.

"Yes sir, what am I to do with her, she is pregnant she might fight me, and then there is his brother and the kid." he said.

"Leave them be" Naraku said "Don't hit her stomach"

Renkotsu cursed Hojo, this was his job to do not his. "When do you want this done?" he asked Naraku.

"As soon as possible." Naraku said. Renkotsu bowed and left the room.

"So when can she go home?" Inuyasha asked Sess.

"Soon." he said.

"Are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hn". Sesshoumaru said.

"You're a cradle robber, you kissed her!" he yelled. Making Shippo and everyone look at the two brothers.

"Sesshoumaru was getting some and giving some" Miroku sang.

"You lecher after telling Shippo and us you had no interest she was just work, you kissed her., Miroku, Sango that will be $200.00 please." Inuyasha said holding out his hand.

"Damn it" Sango cursed,handing over the money.

"If only to be the friction in her jeans" Miroku said handing over his money as well.

"She's pregnant there is no jeans you fall out boy." Sango growled.

"Yes my beautiful flower." he said.

"You bet on me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yea, I knew it was only a matter of time before you couldn't resist her, see Shippo I told you he liked big girls." he said counting his money.

"I do not like big girls" Sesshoumaru said "She is not big...she is pregnant"

"Uh huh, how long after this one is she carrying yours?" Inuyasha asked him.

"That will be another bet" Sango said "I need my money back"

"Hell no, I need this to buy a car." he said putting the money in his pocket.

"And shoes" Shippo added.

"That too." Inuyasha cell phone went off.

"How do you have money for a phone and can't pay your brother?" Shippo asked him.

"Hush, it's my boss." he said "Mr. Oksa what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if your still up for that apartment...I pulled a few strings and it will be next to free all you have to do is give them a sob story...bring the kid with you that will help" Naraku said.

"Really, that's great, but I don't think my brother's going to let me go I ruined his car last night." Sesshoumaru snatched the phone from Inu.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oksa Inuyasha can't come to the phone right now he will have to reschedule" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Sesshoumaru, do you always stick your nose in other's people business.?"

"Give me the phone! Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone before handing it to Inuyasha, he left and went back to Kagome's room.

"Sorry about that sir, but I have to decline for now at least till I have the money for his car and shoes." he said.

"I see, I'll try to get them to hold it for as long as I can." he told him and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Inu's boss, you two don't like each other huh?" she said.

"Dislike is not the word for it" Sesshoumaru said growling.

"He seems to like Inu ,from what I could see." she said.

"I don't want you going to anymore parties where he is." he told her

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"He seems to like you from what I heard" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Oh, well I don't like him like that." she said. "Or in any other way" She added.

"Mine" Sesshoumaru wanted to scream, he wanted to claim her, his fangs lengthened at the thought.

"My baby when it's born can you promise me that even if I die you'll take care of him?" she asked him.

"I won't let you die" Sesshoumaru said.

"Just promise" Kagome said.

"You can't die" Sesshoumaru said.

"Please promise" Kagome begged.

"I promise. If you leave this world I'll take care of him."

"Thank you." she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha woke up in the bed he yelled and screamed waking Kagome up, Sesshoumaru had just come back from dropping Shippo off at school.

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha running around upstairs. Inuyasha had overslept it was 10 am, he was late for work.

"No, no this can't be happening, I'm so fired." he said as he ran down the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru I need a ride to work." Inuyasha said trying to fix his tie.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, Inuyasha was lucky Sesshoumaru had more than one car but he loved his black Mercedes Benz that Inuyasha had totaled. There was no way he was letting Inuyasha drive his silver BMW.

"I can't leave Kagome alone" Sesshoumaru said.

"Then bring her along, please I can't get fired." He yelled.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru growled out "Go wake her"

"I'm already awake." she said as she walked down the steps glaring at Inuyasha.

"Heh, see let's go." Inuyasha said running out to the garage. "Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I apologize If I woke you" Sesshoumaru said.

"No, his big mouth did." she said.

"You better get outta here before he has a stroke." Kagome said.

"Let's go." he told her.

Kagome smiled but she was still bitter her son was acting up again today. The three got in the car with Inuyasha in the back trying to call his job, not getting an answer.

"Damn it." he said as he turned the phone off. "He's going to fire me Sesshoumaru then what am I going to do for money?"

"Become a cop" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"A man whore?" Kagome suggested.

"Hell no to both of those ideas." he said.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at his job." Stay here for a few seconds in case I'm fired." Inuyasha said as he got out the car and ran in the building, he ran up the steps. He saw the light on in Naraku's office.

"Mr.Oksa I am so sorry" Inuyasha said "With the hospital and everything happening lately I didn't get much sleep and when I did I slept in"

"Inuyasha being as it's your fist time being late I'll let you off with an warning, now call Mr. Gran and schedule a lunch meeting at Amberose." Naraku told him.

"Yes sir" Inuyasha said returning to his desk, he called Sesshoumaru's cell first and then Mr.Gran.

A few hours later Naraku left to have a so called lunch meeting with Muso. Naraku was seated in the, expensive restaurant. " Afternoon, Mr.Oksa." The young waitress said.

"Shiori." He greeted "Is he here yet?"

"Yes sir, he just arrived do you want to wait for him to order?" she asked him.

"Red wine for now." he told her. She nodded her head and left to get his drink. Muso walked over to the table and sat down.

"Tell me what did I do wrong this time?" Muso asked as Shiori came back with Naraku's glass of wine.

"Mr. Gran what will you be having?" she asked him.

"Water please." he told her.

"You couldn't control Sakura and because of that Kagome is at Sesshoumaru's home." he told him.

"Kagome left because she didn't feel wanted." Muso said.

"And that is because of your wife, and between you and Hojo I'm tired of you both." Naraku said as he watched Shiori wait on others.

"I am sorry." Muso said "It will not happen again...I will make my wife apologize."

Naraku shook his head no. "Not good enough she won't come back now." he said. "And I won't be able to get her alone now thanks to Sesshoumaru." he told Muso.

"Kill him" Muso said.

"That's already in the works Renkotsu is going to do that." he told him.

"Can't you mind control her or the other two?" Muso asked.

"The shards have been removed...the children are moving on some with help as is Kagome." Naraku said.

"I see."Muso said. "But you were able to control her at the party." Muso said.

"I was close to her." Naraku said.

"Here's an idea, invite Inuyasha over to dinner but not at that home the one in the city." Muso suggested.

"What about the kitsune pup?" Naraku said.

"Invite him and Inuyasha, you still have shards right, if you do put the pup and him under your control, though what I've seen of Inuyasha he is willing to please you." Muso told him.

"And the pup?" Naraku said.

"Will go with Inuyasha willingly" Muso said.

Naraku smiled the idea, "Good I'll talk to him when I go back to the office." he told Muso.

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk answering the phone and making appointments when Naraku walked in, and stood at his desk waiting for him to finish.

"Thanks I'll tell him you're sending it this week." Inuyasha said, hung up the phone. "Mr.Oksa is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Do you have any upcoming plans for dinner?" Naraku asked.

"No, not that I know of sir." he said.

"Then how about coming to dinner at my house tomorrow...we can discuss a promotion and how to get you that apartment...bring the kitsune and I'll get the land lord to come as well." Naraku said.

"Shippo, I hate watching him." Inuyasha moaned. "Yes sir I'll bring him." Inuyasha said. "Oh wait I can't my brother isn't going to lend me his car." Inuyasha told him.

"I will send a limo...dress for the occasion." Naraku said.

"Yes sir, So Sesshoumaru gets to spend the night alone with Kagome, while I have the brat, I have to warn you Shippo is a hyper kid, and asks a lot of questions. But I doubt if Sess will let him come since you two don't like each other." Inuyasha told Naraku.

"Don't tell him you are meeting me." Naraku said "I am use to children."

"Okay I'll tell him when I go home tonight." Inuyasha told him. Naraku nodded his head and went back to his office.

Sesshoumaru picked Shippo up from school. "Hey Gome, what did you do today while I was gone did you miss me? Did the old timer hurt the puppies?" Shippo asked he got in the back seat of the car.

"I slept, ate, slept a little more, watched TV, I missed you terribly, and no the old timer didn't hurt the pups". Kagome said.

"I'm no older than Bank." Sesshoumaru said as he drove home.

Inuyasha took a cab home. Shippo was doing his homework when Inuyasha came in the house. "I'm home, Sesshoumaru is dinner ready?" he asked as he dropped his briefcase on the sofa next to Shippo.

"Almost" Sess said.

"How was my puppy's day?" Kags asked.

"Oh good, uh I was wondering how do you feel about me taking Shippo, tomorrow night out to dinner." Inuyasha said.

"Its up to Shippo, but why?' Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why do I have to have a reason? it's just dinner I'll bring him back in one piece, you don't have to pay for it." Inuyasha told him.

"Fine you have my permission." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you, hey runt be ready tomorrow night I'm taking you out, and fluffy I know what you tried to do to my pups." Inuyasha told him.

Naraku sat in his second home talking to Renkotsu about the plans of tomorrow.

"Sir but, if they say master every time you punish them, he will know it's the same person controlling them." Renkotsu told him. Hojo came in.

"Your really going to let him kill Sesshoumaru?" Hojo asked.

"Your in no condition to" Naraku said.

"If you kill Sesshoumaru now, she will have a break down." Hojo told him, "Or did you forget what happened to Kikyo?"

"I did not forget but Kikyo was not like Kagome nor was she pregnant." Naraku said.

"That's another thing how did you slip with Kagome and get her pregnant and not Kikyo or Midoriko?" he asked.

"Kikyo didn't get such pleasures as Kagome she got it like the bitch she was and Midoriko couldn't have kids." Naraku said.

"How will putting Inuyasha and the kitsune under your control help you get Kagome?" Hojo asked him.

"She trusts Inuyasha and so does Sesshoumaru I will control Inuyasha long enough to get her back once she's back in my care, then I will release Inuyasha and the kit from my control." Naraku told them both.

"I'll have this cast off in two weeks why not let me be the one to take care of the Angel?" he asked.

"Your way of getting back in my good graces Hojo?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Very well Hojo." Naraku said. Renkotsu sighed with relief.

Naraku left them and went to bed, one way or the other he was going to have Kagome back. His mind went to Kikyo and Midoriko that night. Midoriko was the same age as Kagome when he first got her.

Dream Sequence:

"Master Naraku." the young girl said.

"What is it Midoriko?" he asked her.

"Why am I here?" She asked "Why did you take me?"

"You're hear for my company and pleasure." he told her.

"But I have never given pleasure or received any" Midoriko said.

He looked at her. "Is that what you desire you shall receive but first I want you to meet your new friend." he said as he motioned for the other girl to be bought in. "This is Kikyo your new roommate." Naraku told her.

Kikyo had long black hair like Midoriko, but her eyes were more cold. "I will leave you two alone for now." he said and left the two teens.

"Are you the Kikyo from my school?" Midoriko asked kindly.

"Yes I am, I see why he took you but why me, I am above his standards." Kikyo said.

"Master is kind to me I have been in his care for over two years he's never beats me." Midoriko told her.

End Dream

"Hurry up runt" Inuyasha barked, he was already ready and waiting on the sofa for Shippo. He was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a red dress shirt, and a red tie, he kept wiping invisible dirt and contemplating if he should wear his dress jacket.

"Shut up puppy I'm pregnant and can barely see my own feet let alone Shippo's" Kagome cried.

Shippo wore a green shirt and black pants, Kagome combed his hair into a ponytail. She even borrowed some of Sesshoumaru's cologne and put some on Shippo.

"Now remember to be polite, thank you, obey the puppy and most of all don't talk to strangers." she said as she finished.

"I will, what are you and Fluffy going to do while we're gone?" he asked her as they walked into the living room. Where Inuyasha was waiting.

"I dunno." Kagome said looking for Sesshoumaru "Angel what are we going do tonight?"

"Go out have dinner and then come back here for some alone time." Sesshoumaru told her coming in the room messing up Inuyasha's hair.

"Alone time?" Inuyasha questioned fixing his hair "How alone?"

"None of your concern." Sesshoumaru said as the bell rang. Sesshoumaru opened the door to see a black limo.

"Why is there a limo out here?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Since I don't have a car I pulled a few strings with some friends and got this." Inu said.

"I see, have him back before his bedtime." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes father." Inu said as he and Shippo got up to go. "You know one of these days your going to have to stop bossing me around. Kags can you feed my little angels." Inuyasha said as he pushed Shippo out the door.

"Master when do we go after Sesshoumaru I am unclear of the plan?" Renkotsu asked.

"We will speak of this later." Naraku said, pulling out what seemed to be a photo album.

He opened the album. "This is Botan Kizu, she's 15 years old, the girl next to her is her sister Momiji she's 17. They live at this address" he said handing the picture and address over to Renkotsu.

"Then there is Koharu Sato she's 15, her parent's work around the clock their only home in the early morning to see her off to school." he said handing Hojo the pic and info.

"And finally Nazuna she is an orphan and will be better in my care she's the youngest 15." He said handing the the pic to Hojo. "I want them at the house before the week is out, Kyokotsu will help you Hojo and Jakotsu will help you Renkotso, I don't want an repeat performance of what you did to Sango am I clear?" Naraku asked him.

"Crystal" Renkotsu said.

"Good now leave I have guest coming over." he told them Hojo got up.

"Do you want them in any pactiular order?" Hojo asked Naraku.

"No order is needed just get them." Naraku said. Hojo left with Renkotsu.

Inuyasha and Shippo were on their way to Naraku's home. "Inuyasha where are we going?" Shippo asked him.

"My bosses house" Inuyasha said.

"Sesshoumaru is gonna kill you when he finds out!" Shippo yelled. "Inuyasha you idiot you know he hates him." Shippo said.

"He won't find out" Inuyasha said.

"Yes he will, if he asks me I can't lie he's my caretaker." Shippo told him.

"Damn forgot about that" Inuyasha said "But your a kitsune your suppose to lie and cheat and steal"

Shippo growled. The Limo stopped, the driver got out the car and opened for Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha got out first and then Shippo. "Nice house." Shippo said.

"More like castle."Inuyasha said.

"Mr. Oksa is expecting you just ring the bell." the driver told Inuyasha.

"What if he kills us" Shippo said "Like in the horror movies"

"Would you stop that you know in the horror movies they eat the weaker ones, which would be you." Inuyasha said to Shippo, scaring the poor kid even more.

"I wanna go home." He cried "Kagome." he wailed.

"Shippo it's ok I was joking my boss is cool, I want let anything happen to you." Inuyasha told him as they walked up to the house. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the collar and rang the doorbell.

An older woman came to the door. "You must be Mr.Tashio, please come in."

"Mr.Oksa is expecting you." she said as she showed them in. Inuyasha pushed Shippo in first as the maid slammed the door shut which caused Shippo to jump.

"I want my Kagome" Shippo whined, his teeth chattering.

The maid showed them into the main dinning hall where Naraku and another man was waiting.

"Inuyasha I'm glad you could come, hello Shippo." Naraku said.

"Sir." Inuyasha said. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha. Naraku looked at the kitsune.

" Please have a seat dinner will be served shortly." Naraku told him.

"Inuyasha I like you to meet Yuki, he owns the apratment building I was telling you about." Naraku told him.

"Yuki-sama its a pleasure to meet you." Inuyasha said with a slight bow.

Yuki smiled at him but stared at Shippo, he loved kids "And who's the pup?" Yuki asked.

"He's lives with me and my brother, I was hoping to take him with me when I move, did Mr.Oksa tell you about my pups?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes I heard you have two dogs,well bred I hope I'm a breeder and I love kids as much as dogs" Yuki said

Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "You promised Sesshoumaru and Gome you weren't moving and why do I have to go with you?" Shippo asked, as he looked at Naraku.

"I have to move out theres no room in that house with the baby coming and all besides I said I want you to live with me and Kirara hopefully." Inuyasha said sadly, hoping Shippo got the hint.

"Will I still get to see my baby brother?" Shippo asked him. Naraku arched a dark brow at that.

"Yes Shippo you're family." Inuyasha told him.

"Ok I'll come." Shippo said.

The meal was brought out and everyone ate besides Shippo he didn't trust the food at all.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "You scared Kagome." Shippo told Naraku.

"Oh I did please tell her I apologize." Naraku said.

"I have to go Naraku, Inuyasha here are the papers for you to look over I hope to hear from you soon." Yuki said he bowed and left.

Naraku looked at the two shards in his hands, he was thinking of a way how to get the shards in them. "Inuyasha about that promotion I wanted to talk to you about follow me please, I'll have my maid stay and keep him company." Naraku told him as he stood up.

"Ok, Shippo I'll be right back behave ok." Inuyahsa told him.

Shippo nodded his head. Inuyasha followed Naraku in to his office.

"Have a seat Inuyasha." Naraku told him. "Inuyasha you have been working for me alomost two years and I can trust you with anything can't I?" Naraku asked.

"Of course sir." Inuyasha said.

Naraku took the shard out and walked over to the unsuspecting hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku, he sensed something he never sensed before a evil aura. Inuyasha got up. " Stay away from me." Inuyasha said to Naraku.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed. "Don't you trust me ?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha bared his fangs, "Stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku rushed him the two fought on the floor. Nraku tencatles came out and pinned Inuyasha's arms and legs to the floor. Naraku took the loose shard and stuck it in Inuyasha's neck. Naraku was angry at the Inu-hanyou for fighting him so he placed a mark on Inuyasha's neck.

"Now mutt get up take this shard and put it in that damn orphan of yours." Naraku ordered.

Inuyasha got up he tried to fight it but when he did his neck would hurt him. "Yes Master Naraku." Inuyasha said and walked out the room. Shippo smiled when he saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can we go now please?" Shippo asked him.

"Shippo I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Shippo said.

"Run" Inuyasha said and his neck throbbed being the innocent caring child Shippo walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inu what's wrong should I call Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked him.

Naraku walked out the office watching Inuyasha try to disobey. Inuyasha bent down to Shippo and grabbed him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in Shippo's ear as he put the shard in Shippo's throat.

"So fluffy wanna play some cards or what?" Kagome asked, looking at the take out boxes on the table, her son was aparently craving chinese.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the nickname, "No I have a feeling Inuyasha taught you how to cheat." he told her.

Kagome pouted. "That's hurts you know here I am pregnat and you think I would cheat." she said.

"Deal the cards." he said.

As soon as they got ready to play there was banging at Sesshoumaru's door  
Sesshoumaru got up taking the cards with him. He opened the door to see Bankotsu, out of breath.

"Why did you turn your cell and homephone off?" he asked as he came in.

"The home phones off?" Kagome asked "I just thought no one liked us."

"Oh I see why now." Bank said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"There has been another kidnapping several in fact in the past five hours." he told Sesshoumaru.

"Did you bring the files?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yeah I did." he said as he put the on the table. "None of these girls have anyting in common except the first two." Bank told him.

Botan and Momiji Kizu sisters 15 and 17 years old. As you can see Botan has blue hair and black eyes and her sister Momiji has brown hair and blue eyes. Nazuna Lee she's 15 black hair and an Orphan."Bank told him. "Another thing I found this there was a girl before Kikyo her name was Midoriko Maske she disappered two years before Kikyo and get this they went to the same school." Bank told him.

"Same school as who?" Sesshomaru asked "What schools did they all go to? what about their home lives?"

"Kikyo and Midoriko went to the same school. The sisters come from a middle class family their mom and dad own a resturant. Nazuna Lee, has no family she was put in a foster home after she was born, I have no idea how she was taken, and Koharu Sato her parents work four jobs trying to make ends meet. Koharu goes to Tama high, the sister's go to Jewel Academy." Bank said looking at Kagome.

"So they are left alone alot...or are loners." Kagome said "Like me."

"The sister's have boyfriends and are very popular, the other two yeah they kept to themselves."

"Have you talked to the boyfriends?" Kagome asked "Maybe they had a fight or broke up..want revenge...you know the whole slasher movie type"

"I did, since someone had their phones off, the boys said they had no problems with the sisters. Now do you want to guess who took them and don't say Naraku Oksa." Bank said.

"Oksa Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

Bank growled. " We have no proof Sesshoumaru if we accuse an rich man who has no motive to kill or take any of these girls our asses are going to be fired." Bankotsu said.

"Its him I know...how do you explain forgetting stuff around him and passing out." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sess, it's not him." Bankotsu said. "Hey it's quite where are the kids?" he asked.

"Out eatting." Sesshomaru said.

"The dogs go out to eat?" Bank asked.

"No the puppy takes Shippo." Sesshomaru said

The door opened and in walked Inuyasha with Shippo in his arms. Inuyasha walked passed the three not saying anything.

"Puppy." Kagome called "Did you have fun?"

"Did you two see anything five girls were kidnapped today." Bankotsu asked in a serious tone for once.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Do I look like I care what happened to these girls?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Shippo" Kagome called "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Your not my mother" Shippo yelled "Don't touch me...a filthy human could never replace my mother"

Kagome was hurt, silent tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs racked her now larger frame. Shippo wanted to apologize but the pain in his throat stopped him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he walked over to her . "Shippo aplogize." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why you know it's true she's just a human a pregnant one at that she should return to her master and get out our lives it's because of her my mom is dead." Shippo said.

Kagome hit her knees and fell to ground sobbing "Its true...just take me back...I deserve to die."

Naraku smirked, he would have her sooner than he expected. He had went back to his other home where his new pets had been cleansed and dressed. They were all sitting in the room where Rin Kohaku and Kagome once sat when they had their family meetings.

"Let us go!" the oldest of the girls said.

"You may be released...you may be killed...you may stay here...its all up to you." Naraku said.

The orphan of the girls locked her blue eyes with his. "Killing me wouldn't matter no one would miss me." Nazuna said to Naraku.

Botan gasped "Don't say that." She scolded "I don't know you yet I would cry and miss you for I can tell that your a good person and soon you'll be my friend...our friends...willl all be friends."

Koharu looked at the other three girls, "What are you going to do to us?" she asked Naraku.

Naraku walked over to Nazuna she seemed to be the meekest of the group. "Stand up." Naraku said to her, he could smell her innoence, Unfortunately Momiji wasn't a virgin, like the rest of the girls, he might end up giving her to Hojo.

"Taking what has not already been taken." Naraku explained.

Nazuna followed Naraku out the room. Momiji spoke up. "Take me instead." Momiji said she knew what he was going to do to Nazuna.

"I'll take you all soon enough." Naraku said.

"Please ." She said running up to Naraku. "She won't please you I can." she said trying to save Nazuna.

Nazuna was angry at that remark 'So much for being friends.' she thought.

"How can you say that?" Nazuna said to her.

Momiji looked at her, "It's not that he's going to take your virginity, and that should be done with someone that loves you and you love back." she told her.

"And your a bastard for messing with a teen." Momiji told Naraku. Momiji reminded Naraku of Kikyo.

"Have you not heard of Kagome, Kikyo, Midoriko?" Naraku asked.

"What about them, Kagome is alive the other two were killed, do you have a point?" she asked him.

"Sis." Botan said.

"I killed them." Naraku said "They have all sat in this very room...their blood all on the same devices I'll use on you...even the children Kohaku and Rin"

"You won't kill us." Koharu and Botan said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naraku asked

Nazauna looked at Naraku, as the other three stood up to him. "Because we won't let you it's four of us and only one of you." Botan said.

"But I'm not in this alone." Naraku said "I have quite a few helpers."

"Stop!" Nazuna yelled. "Just let him do what he's going to do to me, I don't want you guys hurt because of me." she said.

"Nazu." The other three said. Koharu put her hand on Botan's shoulder.

"You won't get away with this...he'll save us...or we'll save ourselves." Koharu said her eyes giving a glow.

"Heh, Sesshoumaru, I doubt it he didn't even save her, she still belongs to me and will be back here soon." he told them and left with Nazuna locking the door behind him. Hojo looked up from the newspaper when he saw who Naraku had.

"I gotta say I though you pick the oldest one first." Hojo said.

"I'll take them each before their first night here." Naraku said.

"You know the oldest isn't a virgin." Hojo said.

"I know." Naraku said.  
"She's quite." Hojo said looking at Nazuna. "I know another that was quite." Hojo said. "Yes Midoriko, if Nazuna behaves she'll never be punished." Hojo said.

Nazuna looked around the house, her stomach growled she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hn." Naraku said uncaring of what he had to say, he left the room pulling the girl after him.

"Please I'm hungry sir." she said to Naraku.

"I'll give you something you have never ate before." Naraku said.

Nazauna pulled away, "Please I haven't eaten in days, I'll do anything you want I just want something to eat." Nazuna pleaded with him.

"Days?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, the place I was staying only fed me if I did things for them, I know how to go down on a man if that is what you want, but please feed me first, I won't ask for much just bread and water will do." she told him.

"Don't attempt escape...the kitchens are that way...tell the cooks what you want...there's no way out." Naraku said.

"Thank you." she said and went in the direction he had told her. Hojo smirked he saw the whole thing.

"You know the last one you spoiled ended up pregnant and is living with her angel." Hojo said.

"She won't leave me if I treat her better than what she's used to." Naraku said.

Nazuna was given a sandwich and even ice cream.

"My you must have been hungry how did you get him to feed you so fast?" Kagura asked her.

"I told him I was hungry and that would do what he wanted." Nazuna told Kagura.

"Be careful around him, I saw the other three girls, you're better off if you don' t do as they do he will go easier on you." Kagura told her. "You remind me of Midoriko she was kind as well." Kagura said.

Nazuna finshed her ice cream ."Thank you for the meal Kagura-sama." she said and left the kitchen to return to Naraku.

"And Kagome" Kagura added sadly.

"Thank you for the meal." Nazuna said as she walked over to Naraku

"You're welcome". He said.

"Now what will you have me to do in return"? Nazuna asked.

"I will only ask of one thing tonight since you have obeyed and not talked back. Nazuna looked at him.

"You want me to go down on you?" she asked him.

"Yes and then send in the next girl" Naraku said.

Naraku took Nazuna up to his room where she performed on him. She was 15 but she knew how to use her mouth, when she was done, she licked her lips and then kissed him and left to go and tell Koharu it was her turn.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"No I can't stay here now I have caused to much trouble I'll just leave and call for master he'll take me back and I'll recieve my punishment after my son is born." Kags said.

"You're not going back to that bastard, he'll kill you after your son is born." He told her. Inuyasha and Shippo came down with their suitcases.

"They hate me." Kagome cried "I have to go...what if he kills you"

"We're leaving."Inuyash and Shippo said. "Kagome I don't hate you" Inuyasha said. "I'll come back for Max you can keep Fluffy." Inuyasha told him "And here is the money for your car." Inuyasha said handing Sesshoumaru a check for. $47, 000. dollars.

"You can't even afford Wacdonalds how did you get this money?" Sesshomaru asked.

"By someone who appericates me." he said and left the house with Shippo.

Poor Yasha , Poor Shippo.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	15. Birth, Pain

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu had began work on the case of the missing girls, but Sesshoumaru's mind was on his family. He practically raised Inuyasha, Inuyasha 's mom had died when Inuyasha was only 10 years old. Sess was 15 when he took over raising Inuyasha.

" I don't understand Inuyasha, how could he act this way." Sesshoumaru said as he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe it was just to much for him, he said himself that he wanted to be able to invite his friends over and you told him, he couldn't." Bankotsu said.

"Even so." Sesshoumaru said as he blew the smoke out. "Where did he get that money from?"

Bank was at a lost for words.

"And why did he take Shippo" Sesshoumaru added.

"I don't know Sess, maybe you should go to Inuyasha's job and ask him yourself." Bankotsu said.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I raised that whelp, I even put him through college and he repays me this way!" Sesshoumaru said standing up grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"To his job." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"What about the case?"Bankotsu scolded.

" We'll work on it later." he said and stormed out the house. Bank stayed at the house going over the case.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his desk doing Naraku's biddings when he smelled his brother and growled.

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I want you to tell me where the hell you got this money, and don't lie you were never good at it."

"Your worst nightmare." Inuyasha sneered. "Naraku Oksa."

"What!" Sesshoumaru growled, he threw Inuyasha back in his chair and walked over to Naraku's office door and kicked it open. Naraku was surprised, but his eyes held no emotion.

"What are you planning?" Sesshoumaru roared.

"You come in my office and ask what am I planning Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked.

"I want you to stay away from my family, that includes Kagome and as of today Inuyasha no longer works here." Sesshoumaru said his fist clenching, itching to punch Naraku in his face.

"He is under my control by contract." Naraku said "It is up to him not you."

"That's where you're wrong it is up to me seeing as he is my pup." Sesshoumaru told him and walked out his office and back over to Inuyasha. "Get your things we're going home." he told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him, he wanted to go with his brother he knew he'd be safe, he hadn't forgotten what Naraku did to him. "I would only be a burden to you, you said yourself I was useless." Inuyasha told him, as his body fought him to go to his brother, a tear slipped down Inuyasha's eye.

"If you were useless...I wouldn't have took you in those years ago...If you were a burden I wouldn't demand you come back home with me now...you are my pup." Sesshoumaru said in Inu.

Inuyasha whimpered as the jewel in his neck hurt. "I..I , I want to come home." Inuyasha said.

"Then come, and will pick up Shippo." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I have to tell my boss I'm quitting." he told Sesshoumaru.

"It has already been done." Sesshoumaru said "No one takes what's mine."

Inuyasha nodded his head. Naraku came out his office to see the young hanyou.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" he asked as he walked over to the brothers. Inuyasha held his head down.

"I..I quit sir." he said in a child like voice.

"Be a man." Naraku said "Do not mumble."

"I quit." Inuyasha said now looking in Naraku's eyes.

"I see did you forget the contract you signed.?" Naraku asked him.

"No.. sir." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"He signed that contract when he was but a pup without my consent...I am alpha and his guardian...it is void." Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha moved towards Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru could smell the fear coming from Inuyasha, if he smelt it he knew Naraku could smell it.

"This conversation is over Naraku, he won't be needing your money, and you can take this back." Sesshoumaru said handing him the check back. Naraku took the check and ripped it up, smirking all the while.

Sesshoumaru ushered Inuyasha out the building. Inuyasha got into Sesshoumaru's car. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru as he started the car. "How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She's ok, she misses you both, have you been eating?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sorta." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"School." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded it was still kind of early but he decided to go and get Shippo anyway, when they got to the school Sesshoumaru parked the car and took the keys out the ignition. "Stay." he told Inu and got out the car.

Sesshoumaru walked in the school and to the office.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I need Shippo Kiru its a family emergency." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, yes I remember you, you're his guardian, I'll call his classroom." she told Sesshoumaru. The secretary called Shippo's classroom and told them that Shippo was needed in the main office.

"He'll be her in a few minutes." She told Sesshoumaru. Shippo came into the room and spotted Sesshoumaru, his neck began to throb.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him.

"He's outside waiting in the car." he told him.

"Why are you here?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"To collect my other pup." he told him. Shippo wanted to run to him but the pain in his throat stopped him, he growled.

"No I don't want to be around the dirty human that caused my mama to die." Shippo said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "You will not talk about her that, or for that matter any other human, you and Inuyasha have been acting strange every since you went out to dinner." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed the kitsune. The secretary went to protest but with a growl from Sesshoumaru she stopped. Sesshoumaru carried a kicking and growling Shippo out of the school.

Shippo was un politely thrown in the back seat as an angry Sesshoumaru with the symptoms of road rage peeled out of the parking lot and went in the direction of his home. Sesshoumaru drove home with a growling Shippo in the backseat. Inuyasha was quiet.

He parked in his garage and pulled out Shippo and Inuyasha followed him in the house. Bankotsu saw Sesshoumaru come in where he dropped Shippo on the floor.

"Inuyasha go lay down we'll talk later." Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha nodded his head and went up the steps.

"Kagome's still asleep ." Bankotsu told Sesshoumaru.

Shippo tried to bite Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru hit a spot on Shippo's neck and knocked him out.

Bank smirked. "I like your parenting skills." he said.

"Cop training gives parenting the added kick". Sesshoumaru said. He picked Shippo up and placed him the chair and began looking through the files with Bankotsu.

* * *

Naraku had came home shortly after the dismissal of Inuyasha, he would deal with him later. Right now he was laying on his bed with Nazuna, who had become his favorite she was the most submissive of the girls.

Nazuna's head currently on his lap. "My Zuna you're such a good girl." he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Master Naraku please promise that you won't kill me." she said to him.

"I promise that you obey me and no harm will come to you...the others may not be so lucky." Naraku said.

Nazuna sat up, she didn't want the other girls to die. "I'll talk to them they're just scared they went to see their families." she said.

"Tell me Zuna, why are you so willing to obey me?" he asked her.

"If I'm not obedient I get nothing...I'm use to the master slave relationship...all my life..." Zuna said.

Naraku looked at her, she was so young, she kept bringing his mind back to Midrib. How Nazuna was so much like her. Naraku main goal was to get Kagome back now before his son was born.

"Zuna". Naraku said "It's time for the evening meal."

Nazuna stood up and followed Naraku out his bedroom and down the stairs. Naraku walked over to the door and unlocked it letting Momiji, Koharu and Botan out Koharu and Botan walked to the kitchen Momiji on the other hand wouldn't come out.

"Where is Momi?" Nazuna asked.

"She doesn't want to come out." Botan said as she sat down, "Master will beat her." Koharu said. Nazuna stood up.

"Where are you going ?"Kagura asked Nazuna.

"I don't want Momi to be punished." Nazuna told her and took off to where Narku and Momiji were.

"Do you think you can skip your meals...you are lucky I even offer you food." Naraku spat.

"I hate you I will never bow down to you!" Momiji yelled back.

Nazuna ran in to the room. "Master please don't!" Nazuna cried.

Naraku lowered his hand from striking the disobedient girl. Naraku turned to look at Nazuna.

Momiji looked at Nazuna before walking out the room pass them both. "I'm sorry master please forgive me." Nazuna said as she bowed her head.

"You shouldn't interfered Nazuna." he said to her.

"I know master." Nazuna said "I promise you I will make them obey you." Nazuna walked out the room, with Naraku.

"Hey Kagura?" Hojo said as he walked over to her, "You don't think he has feelings for Nazuna do you?" Hojo asked her.

"Just like he fell for Kagome and Midoriko" Kagura said

"Yeah, but he killed Midoriko." Hojo said.

Nazuna came in the kitchen she sat by Koharu as Momiji glared at her. "How could you betray us?" Momiji asked her.

"I betray no one but my self." Nazuna said.

Koharu kept her head down. "Sis please don't start." Botan said to her.

"Botan we're going to die because of this bastard thinks he's Kami!" Momiji said.

"Not if you obey." Nazuna said

Kagura and Hojo watched the four girls, Naraku had yet to say anything. "I won't obey you, I'll get out just like Kagome did." Momiji said looking at Naraku.

"Kagome is on her way to coming back...I won't miss my son's arrival." Naraku said  
Nazuna heart skipped a beat, with Kagome back there was no need for her or the others. Hojo saw the sadness in Nazuna's eyes as did Kagura.

_She's falling for him_ . both Kagura and Hojo thought.

Naraku smelt the tears, he looked at the source to see Nazuna crying. "Why are you crying?" Naraku asked her.

"It is nothing master." Nazuna said wiping away her tears "Just bad memories."

"You have nothing to fear my Zuna, I will not throw you away when she returns, the other three that is up to them."Naraku told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked around his dining table, Inuyasha was scared quiet, Shippo was glaring at Kagome and Kagome had fresh tear stains on her cheeks.

"This has to stop, Shippo you will apologize to Kagome, Kagome you will stop crying, and Inuyasha I want to know why you're so scared, what has happen to you in these few days?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I..I Sesshoumaru, he." Inuyasha broke off and started crying.

"Inu." Sesshoumaru called panicked. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha ran to his brother his ears pinned against his head. "He's going to kill me I can't stay here, and endanger you, Kagome and Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"You will not be killed." Sesshoumaru growled "You are my pup."

"You don't understand." Inuyasha said standing up. "I didn't do as I was told and it's only a matter of time before he kills me." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru. Shippo looked at him.

"Maybe if you turn her over he'll spare your hanyou life." Shippo said.

"Master." Kagome cried.

"Don't you want to go back Kagome I know he misses you." Shippo said.

Kagome wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. "I have to go back to plead for your lives." Kagome said.

"Kagome stop this nonsense!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"It's not nonsense! he, oh god." Kagome said as she held her stomach "My baby, I thinks he's coming!" That snapped Inuyasha back to himself.

"What! Sesshoumaru do something stop it from coming!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you expect me to shove it back in?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Call the others." Kagome cried.

"Brother." Shippo said snapping out of the shards control Inuyasha pulled his phone out called Miroku and them telling them to meet them at the hospital. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome with Shippo following behind him Inuyasha got in the drivers's seat.

"One piece Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned him as Inu drove out the garage like a mad man, passing red lights almost hitting other cars.

"I'm so sorry." Shippo wailed.

"Shippo it's ok, I know it's not in you to be this way, you can name him ok." Kagome said as a contraction came. She squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Don't have him in the car!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha barely missed the car coming there way, he finally got to the hospital and jumped out the car and grabbed a nurse.

"Baby...car...help...now" Inuyasha screamed at her.

The nurse called for assistance. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome out the car. They placed her in the wheelchair, and wheeled her in . "Who's the father?" The nurse asked, as they took her in the room.

"He is" Kagome said. Looking at Sesshoumaru

"Please come with us you will need to change" A nurse said to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha sighed glad it wasn't him.

Shippo and Inuyasha waited in the waiting room, Miroku and Sango showed up with Kohaku and Rin.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"In the delivery room they just took Sess in the back to change." Inuyasha said.

"Master will come now."Kohaku said.

"Or feel it." Sango said as she sat down.

"Did you call Bank?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha said He dug his phone out and called Bankotsu and told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now in light green scrubs, with a mask on his face. He walked in the delivery room where Kagome had been changed and he saw an IV hooked up to her.

"What is this for?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"To keep her calm." the nurse said as the doctor came in.

"Angel if I don't make it please raise him to be a good boy." she said as she reached for Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru took the offered hand and squeezed. "You'll be fine" He said softly.

"Kagome I want you to push." Dr.Katz said to her.

Kagome held Sesshoumaru hands as she pushed, yelling all the time.

"Push Kagome." Sesshoumaru encouraged her.

Kagome pushed, she pushed again."That's good Kagome I can see the head." Dr.Katz said. Kagome pushed again taking a breath the next thing she heard was a cry.

"You have a healthy baby boy congratulations." Dr.Katz said, wrapping the baby in a blue cover she handed him to Kagome. Kagome looked at her son, he had a little bit of black hair on his head, she looked at his tiny hands, he had Kagome's nose, her face shape, he opened his eyes they were a reddish brown and on his forehead was a small black spider.

"Hey there little fella.." Kagome cooed. "Once your brother comes in, you'll get a name how does that sound?"

The baby smiled at her reaching for her hand, his eyes went to Sesshoumaru, he cried and held his little chubby arms out for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, he looked helpless as he the child cried for him.

"Pick him up." Kagome said with a smile.

His hands slowly went to the child. "Support his neck" Kagome schooled him.  
Sesshoumaru picked the baby up, and looked at him, the baby tried talking to him, in baby talk.

"I thought he would reject you I'm glad he didn't." Kagome said. The baby didn't remind him of anyone he had come in contact with, the baby pulled a loose strand of Sesshoumaru's hair. He handed the baby back to Kagome.

"I'll go and get Inuyasha and Shippo." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded and stared at her son."You don't remind me of him...as much as I thought you would" Kagome said "I'll love you no matter how you were conceived...you are still mine...my pup."

* * *

Inuyasha was eating when Sesshoumaru came in the waiting room.

"Is he here?" Kohaku and Rin asked.

"He's here she wants to see you two." Sesshoumaru said looking at Inuyasha and Shippo. Rin and Kohaku got up anyway's, it was their nephew, and their sister as well. They went in search of Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and Shippo ran in. "Can I hold him?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled "First you have to name him" Kagome said.

Shippo thought "Hmm. How about Alake, it means Honorable ruler." Shippo said the said baby cooed as he looked at Shippo, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"I like it." Kagome said.

Shippo took the little boy in his arms, as the others came in the room. "Hello there Alake I'm your big brother Shippo" He introduced.

"Hand him over runt." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Shippo whined.

"Cause I'm the uncle." Inuyasha took Alake in his arms."Smells like you already Fluffy." Inuyasha said. Alake tried to reach for Inu's puppy ears.

"Are you going to adopt him?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"My son has arrived." Naraku announced. Nazuna's heart broke at his words. Nazuna got up from her spot it was only a matter time now before they were killed.

"Get the dungeon ready for her return Kagura." Naraku told her.

"You're still going to kill her?" Kagura asked him.

"Not until after the baby is done being nursed." Naraku said "The dungeon is for are other guests until I see fit for Kagome to meet them."

Nazuna looked at Naraku, he was going to lock them up. "Why are you putting us down there?" she asked him.

Naraku turned to her, "She doesn't need to taint your minds." he said.

"Momi was right you're just using us!" she screamed. Botan, Momiji and Koharu watched from the room.

"So I guess she's not betraying us." Botan said.

Nazuna backed away as Naraku advanced on her. "So you have decided to act like those three?" he said till he had her backed up against the wall.

"Yes master I have." She spat.

"Very well." Naraku said.

"Hojo take her down now." Naraku said to him.

"But..but Naraku Midoriko was killed down there." Hojo said.

"Your point?" Naraku roared.

"Nothing." Hojo said as he took Nazuna out of the room.

Hojo chained Nazuna to the wall, she saw blood on the floor and walls. "You should have kept quite if he get's really angry he's going to take it out on you." Hojo told her before locking the door and leaving.

* * *

Kagura walked over to Naraku. "Don't kill her, she's young." Kagura said. "She feels as if you're replacing her, for some reason she fell in love with you." Kagura said.

"In love with me?" Naraku laughed.

"Yes hard to believe." Kagura said. Naraku glared at her.

"She's different from Kagome and Kikyo, you were the only friend she had besides those girls, Nazuna was willing to please you didn't you, yourself find that odd?" Kagura asked him Naraku listened to her.

"What was the real reason you killed Midoriko?" Kagura asked.

"She became to attached." he said. The other girls paled for Nazuna.

"It doesn't matter now." Naraku said. "I'm sending Hojo after Kagome for my son and I will deal with Inuyasha myself." he told her.

* * *

Kohaku and Rin had finally got to Kagome's room.

"Hey you two come see your nephew." Kagome said as she had just finished feeding her newborn.

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Alake." Shippo said.

Kagome handed Alake to Kohaku first, while they took turns holding the baby,  
Inuyasha slipped out the room and found Miroku.

"Hey Miroku can you drive me home?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Uh yeah you want me to wait for you?" Miroku asked.

"No, can we go before Sess comes out?"

"Yeah, Sango I'll be back." Miroku told her.

* * *

(Warning Yaoi rape scene if you don't like skip to the bottom)

Inuyasha waved to his friend as he got out the car he saw a man in the shadows waiting for him.

Naraku walked up to him."Open the door Inuyasha." Naraku said to him.  
Inuyasha nodded his head as the pain in his neck came back. Naraku once inside locked the front door. He pushed Inuyasha to the floor. "You have to be taught to be an obedient puppy." Naraku said in a low voice.

Inuyasha looked at him and whimpered. "This time your father figure isn't here to protect you." Naraku said as he ripped Inuyasha's pants off of him.

"No!" Inuyasha said as he started to fight back.

Naraku's tentacles shot out and pinned Inuyasha to the floor. "Relax puppy this won't hurt, much." Naraku laughed as he took his clothes off and flipped Inuyasha onto his stomach. Naraku removed his pants and boxers and positioned himself to Inuyasha.

"Scream if you like." Naraku said in Inuyasha's ear before ramming into him. Inuyasha screamed out from the pain.

"Stop!" Inuyasha cried, he didn't want this. Naraku kept moving in and out of him.

"Hmm you feel good, I never thought about taking a male." Naraku grunted as he enjoyed the feel of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha throat had gone raw from screaming and pleading for Naraku to stop. Naraku came inside of Inuyasha, he roughly pulled out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was bleeding, he had marks on his back from Naraku's claws.

Naraku pulled his tentacles back in and flipped Inuyasha onto his back. Naraku leaned down and situated himself on Inuyasha.

"Suck, and if you bite me I will kill that kit before your eyes."

Inuyasha took Naraku's hard length in his mouth. Tears streamed down the young boys eyes as Naraku made him take all of him in.

"Oh.."

Naraku moaned as he felt his release coming Inuyasha went to pull away when Naraku dug his claws in Inuyasha 's legs.

"You will swallow." Naraku told him and with that his thick seed went in Inuyasha's mouth the salty taste went down his throat. When Naraku was done he pulled his clothes back on.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I will enjoy you more in the future." Naraku said and kicked Inuyasha in his stomach before knocking Inuyasha out he would let Inuyasha remember the experience but not with who had done this to him.

* * *

Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru was at her side.

"What is it!" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Puppy is hurt."

Thank you for the reviews I hope you liked it.


	16. Pain and Sorrow

(a/n: First thanks for the reviews, second Naraku is not gay I say he's Bi sexual.

Next chapter will be a flashback

So please enjoy.

Last time:

Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru was at her side.

"What is it!" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Puppy is hurt."

"Kagome what are you talking about, Inuyasha is fine." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and no longer saw Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru told Kagome as he left her in the room with, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru walked into the waiting room he didn't see Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked Sango and Bankotsu.

"He left with Miroku." Sango told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"How's Kagome?" Bankotsu asked Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to him.

"Their both fine. " Sesshoumaru told him.

"Are you going to adopt the baby?" he asked him.

"Most likely will along with Shippo." Sesshoumaru told him.

Miroku came back into the waiting room where he saw Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu sitting next to each other.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him now standing up.

"I took him home he asked me too, he said he was tired once we got in the car, he didn't want to bother you." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, it was now midnight, he had never known that his pup to go too bed early, even when he was younger, Sesshoumaru would have to fight him to get him to go too bed. Sesshoumaru looked at Bankotsu and stepped out the room. Bank followed behind him.

"Sess what is it?" he asked.

"Can you stay here and watch Kagome and them?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah sure, but where are you going?"

"To go and check on Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him as he took out his car keys and left the hospital.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on the floor rocking back and fourth crying, he didn't know what to do, he felt dirty, he felt worthless, for once he believed everything his brother use to tell him. He slowly got up, he was still bleeding, he didn't want to face Sesshoumaru or anyone else for that matter.

He used what was left of his clothes and cleaned up the blood on the floor. He then went up the steps slowly throwing his now torn clothes in his trash can in his room. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, and got in.

Sesshoumaru walked into his house, there was a stain on the floor and he could smell tears and blood, along with the disappearing smell of arousal.

Sesshoumaru turned the lights on, he walked up the stairs and knocked on Inuyasha's bedroom door when he received no answer he opened the door. He heard the shower, and decided to wait for Inuyasha's to come out the bathroom.

In the meantime, Inuyasha was hating himself he couldn't remember the man that had did this to him.

The smell of blood was stronger in this room, Sesshoumaru concluded, he could smell tears coming from the shower that's when something in the trash can caught his eye. He saw bloody rags that once resembled clothes, Inuyasha's clothes. He growled, what had gone on here, he wondered.

The shower had turned off Sesshoumaru put the clothes back in trash can. Inuyasha grabbed his bathrobe and put it on and came out. He gasped when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Pup." Sesshoumaru growled out, softening his growl as he saw Inuyasha's tear streaked cheeks.

Inuyasha turned his face away from Sesshoumaru. "I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha said.

"Do you know.." He asked but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I don't remember." He cried.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha he saw something on the right side of Inuyasha's neck he moved in for a closer look. Sesshoumaru sniffed Inuyasha, Inuyasha backed away from him but Sesshoumaru saw it with his keen eyes, there was a scar shaped like a spider on Inuyasha's neck.

"Spider." Sesshoumaru said, as his mind went into overtime to think of similar marks in similar cases.

"Can you just go please and not tell anyone about this?" Inuyasha said to him.

"Bankotsu must know..he is my partner and this is rape and rape is against the law." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, Inuyasha yelled, if you tell him I'll leave!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru said "But I will not stop searching."

Inuyasha nodded his head. Sesshoumaru left his room closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru growled as he walked to his own bedroom.

Inuyasha had been acting weird every since he and Shippo had went out to eat he also noticed that Inuyasha acted more submissive around Naraku.

' Was there something going on between Naraku and his brother? Was his brother gay? With Naraku?' Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thought.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to think that besides he saw Inuyasha with Kirara, and past girlfriends. Sesshoumaru changed into his black pajamas pants, left his shirt off, and got in the bed closing his eyes, he was glad in a way Kagome was in the hospital, Shippo would be okay there with her while he dealt with Inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku walked into his house to be greeted by the disgusted sneer of Kagura. "Your now raping men.." She hissed "Even sick bastards draw the line somewhere." she growled.

Naraku walked over to Kagura.. "Tell me Kagura do you value your life?" he asked.

Kagura looked at him."I do value my life, Naraku but what you did to that poor boy is low even for you." she said.

"Your opinion doesn't really matter, seeing as I own you." he said to her.

Kagura growled, how she hated Naraku, he had something, more to say someone that she loved dear in his grasp. Her daughter Kanna she was a mute and was now 13 years old, Kagura had met the father when she was 16 years old. She became pregnant with Kanna not to long after, she then told the father. Shortly after telling him he left Kagura. At the age of 19 Kagura had met Naraku he had offered her a job as a maid and promised to take care of her and her child.

"You may own my body but you will never own my spirit...you will not break me." Kagura said.

"Want to try that again or have you forgotten about your daughter?" he asked her.

"No I haven't but you said you would never harm her." Kagura hissed.

"Never say never." Naraku said, Kagura could feel the lump in her throat expand suffocating her.

"Please just let me see her." Kagura said with tears in her eyes.

Naraku looked at her, and walked passed her. Naraku was in kind of a generous mood. "I will have Hojo bring her here tomorrow morning, I have had many visits with Kanna, she's turning out to be a young beauty." he said to her as he walked away and went up to his room to shower.

Kagura couldn't stop the silent tears that fell, Kanna was her baby girl, and Naraku was not going to touch her, and soon plans of escape filled her head.

* * *

Morning

Inuyasha slowly got out the bed he was still sore, but not as bad as earlier. Inuyasha went and took another shower, while Sesshoumaru was down in the kitchen making breakfast he sat and drank his coffee.

He heard Inuyasha moving around. He sighed, seems like every time he thought he was ahead something would happen, he was going to go back too work soon once he had things settled with Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. He and Bankotsu still had to find those missing girls.

Inuyasha put on a red shirt and black pants and an old pair of sneakers, he looked around his room for a chain his mom had given him right before she died, and now he couldn't find it.

"Damn I know where it is now." Inuyasha said as he left his room and came down the stairs.

"Morning." Inuyasha said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Morning pup." Sesshoumaru said "We're going to see Kagome shortly."

"Great, but I need you to take me to Crimson Inc. first, I know you hate it but I left the chain my mom gave me there." Inuyasha told him. "Please Sess I need that, plus some other things I need to get from my desk." Inuyasha said as he sat down and watched Fluffy and Max eat.

"Your not going alone." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know that." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Kagura was in the kitchen making breakfast for that bastard when she heard Hojo.

"Hey Kagura close your eyes I have a surprise for you." he said.

Kagura looked at him, she closed her eyes. Hojo moved aside. "Open your eyes." Hojo said to Kagura. Kagura opened her eyes to see her daughter Kanna.

"Kanna" Kagura screamed running to her daughter, the girl was signing away quickly as the much older woman latched onto her. Kagura then stood up to look over her daughter, she had gotten tall, her white hair was now down her back, her big dark eyes, shined with happiness as she looked at her mom. Kagura began signing back with her.

"I missed you so much, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you." Kagura signed back.

Hojo looked at the two, he couldn't help but smile. "He said she can only stay for a while." Hojo told her.

"I hate him." She said to Hojo as she led Kanna over to the table.

"I know you do, but for her sake don't piss him off.." Hojo told her.

Kagura nodded and began signing to her daughter "Your so pretty Kanna...you have grown so much...please don't hate me..." She signed as tears fell down her face.

Kanna signed back. "Love you mommy, please don't cry."

"I wish I could take her and ru.." Kagura never finished as Hojo grabbed her and kissed her as Naraku came in the room.

Kagura was just responding to the kiss when Hojo pulled away she looked at Naraku and then quickly glared at Hojo as she took Kanna's hand and stormed away. Hojo looked at her retreating form, if he hadn't kissed her Naraku would have heard what she was about to say.

"Morning." Hojo said as he licked his lips.

"Hn, any word from your friend?" Naraku asked him as he drank his tea.

"Yes, she and the baby are doing great, Bankotsu stayed with her last night. Sesshoumaru left." Hojo told him.

Naraku smiled. "Yes I'm sure he had more important things to do such as checking on Inuyasha."

Hojo almost gagged if he didn't cover it up with the slight yawn he and the floor would become great friends.

"Yeah, so I'm go and uh take Mama and daughter out, that is if you don't need me for anything." Hojo said as Naraku stood up.

"Not at the moment, oh yes there is something I want you to call Tsubaki and tell her to be here tonight around 9." Naraku told him and left for work.

Hojo went to find Kagura, he found Kagura and Kanna out in the garden. "Kagura can I talk to you?" he asked as he approached her.

"About what?" she asked.

"I meant that kiss, I would have kissed you anyway, but if I hadn't kissed you at that moment, and Naraku had heard you, he would have made sure you never saw Kanna again."

Kagura blushed lightly, Hojo had grown on her over the years, she would never admit it but she may have even liked him.

"So what do you say we go out show Kanna a good time." he suggested. Kagura smiled at him.

"Why can't we leave and never return?" Kagura asked him as they began the walk to his car.

"Because we were stupid and signed our lives away." Hojo said as he opened the back car door for Kanna, Kagura got in the front and waited for Hojo. He got in started the car and drove off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now parked in front of Crimson Inc.

"Okay let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he and Inuyasha got out the car and he handed Inu a medium sized brown box for his things.

Sesshomaru followed his pup into the building as they made their way to Naraku's floor and Inuyasha's old office.

Once on the floor of his old office Inuyasha saw a guy maybe around his age with light brown hair and green eyes, Inuyasha walked over to him. "Can I help you?" the young boy asked Inuyasha.  
.

"I need my stuff." Inuyasha said, looking at the poor boy, he reminded him much like himself when he first started out.

"Oh, well I have to tell Mr.Oksa nothing was in the desk when I was hired." he told Inuyasha as he called Naraku.

"What's your name by the way ?" He asked Inuyasha . "Inuyasha Tashio."

"Hi, Mr.Oksa I'm sorry to disturb you but a Mr. Inuyasha Tashio is here, he's come to collect his belongings."

"Kazuma please come into my office and retrieve the said belongings and then I want you, yourself to escort them out of my building and make it so that they never come back." Naraku said.

"Yes sir." Kazuma said and ended the call. "I'll be right back." Kazuma told Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Kazuma went to retrieve Inuyasha's things. Kazunma brought the box out Inuyasha looked through his things, everything was there except the chain his mom had given him. Inuyasha began to panic.

"Where is it!" Inuyasha said as he threw some of his things on the floor, he emptied the entire box and still didn't see the chain. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother.

"Inuyasha let's go." Sesshoumaru said.

"No! It has to be here." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Naraku's office door and knocked.

"Naraku!" He growled "Where is it!"

Naraku opened his door and looked at Inuyasha. "Why Inuyasha are you accusing me of taking something of yours?" Naraku asked him. Inuyasha glared at him, but stopped when images of what happened to him the previous night came back to his mind, and to top it off the jewel in his neck began to hurt.

"Ya...yes." He stammered out.

"If there is something of your's missing you're welcome to check in my office." Naraku said to him.

Inuyasha nodded his head, and walked in the office. Naraku closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kazuma looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sir, would you like some coffee or water while you wait?" Kazuma asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head no. "Kazuma was it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes sir?" Kazuma said. Sesshoumaru looked at him. The boy was young like his pup. "How old are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"17 just graduated from high school." Kazuma said with a smile ."I was lucky that Mr.Oksa had an opening." he said.

"I don't think lucky is the word." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh.." Kazuma said. "Well I don't plan to be an assistant all my life I'm going to college soon."Kazuma said.

"You do well to go and get away from here." Sesshoumaru told him as he looked at the office door of Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around Naraku's office for the chain. "Did you happen to see it when my desk was cleaned out?" Inuyasha asked him.

"This." Naraku said as he dangled the chain in front of him.

"My chain!" Inuyasha said as he went to grab it.

"Will be yours for a price." Naraku said, as he put it away.

Inuyasha growled, as he saw the chain his mom had given him disappear. "What do you want, I can't come back here to work for you, my brother won't allow it." Inuyasha told him.

"I want a different kind of work done." Naraku said, as the memories of the previous night flashed in Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha swallowed.he didn't want to but he wanted that necklace. "Not here." Inuyasha whispered.

"No wouldn't want dear brother to find out now would we?" Naraku said. Inuyasha shook his head no. "Very well puppy, you're to come to my place tonight, around 1 am." Naraku told him.

"Can I have my chain now?" Inuyasha asked him.

"After tonight." Naraku told him. Inuyasha opened the door and walked out taking his box from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha out the building. Inuyasha put the box in the back.

"Did you find your chain?" Sesshoumaru asked as he started the car. Inuyasha didn't answer him, he was to busy trying to figure out how to leave the house tonight.

* * *

Kagura and Hojo sat at a park bench as they watched Kanna play with the other children, even though she was mute the children didn't seem to mind.

"Kagura I was thinking if I quit working for Naraku how about we leave and go somewhere, take Kanna with us, somewhere that he can't find us." Hojo told her.

Kagura smiled. "That would be nice but how, he'll kill you before he let's you go, you know too much." She told him.

"We could wait till he goes out of town or throws a party." Hojo said.

"But Kanna will not be with us." Kagura said.

"We could leave right now" Hojo said.

Kagura nodded her head. "Kagura where are you going to leave Kanna?" Hojo asked her.

"I have a friend Lin. She'll be glad to take her just till we're safe." she said and went and got Kanna.

Kagura signed to Kanna letting her know she would be gone for some time. "I'll miss you mommy." Signed back as they drove to her friends Lin home. Kagura told Lin only what she needed to know and hugged Kanna one more time before she and Hojo drove away.

* * *

Later that night Naraku came home, to find Tsubaki waiting for him. "Naraku what is it that you need me to do?" she asked. "Place a curse on someone?" she asked as she played with her long black hair.

"Yes a curse." Naraku said.

"His name?" The woman asked.

"Muso." Naraku said.


	17. Midoriko and Kikyo's lives

This chapter is just a look into what Kikyo and Midoriko's lives were like with Naraku, Next chapter we continue from ch 16. oh soem blood and gore near the end of the chapter.

Midoriko sat on her side of the room, Kikyo sat on hers. Midoriko had tried to be friends with Kikyo, but Kikyo would always yell or fight with her. Kikyo sighed how long was she going to be here before the police found her. She was sure that her mom had every branch of the law looking for her she was after all rich.

They had been in Naraku's home for almost a year now. Kikyo had many marks on her body where Midoriko had none. The door to their room came open in came Hojo.

"Come on you two it's time for Lunch."He said.

Midoriko stood up and walked out the room, Kikyo slowly walked out the room holding her head high.

"Amazing Kikyo that you can still act the way you do, when you've have had in the ass."  
Kikyo glared at him but kept walking till she came to the kitchen. Midoriko was already seated. Kikyo didn't see Naraku, she was happy she took the seat next to Midoriko. Kagura set the table for, five. Kikyo didn't think anything of it, she just thought Kagura was joining them for lunch.

Naraku came in not to long after the food was placed on the table, Kikyo saw the chain in his hand. Naraku moved aside for Kikyo and Midoriko to see, it was a young boy he looked to be around the age of 9 or 10.

"Why is he here?" Kikyo demanded, Hojo and Kagura walked out the kitchen. Naraku smiled at Kikyo, her blood ran cold whenever Naraku smiled at her she knew she was in for it.

"I told you before about talking unless spoken too didn't I?" he stated more than asked. Kikyo gritted her teeth how much she hated him, Midoriko looked at the young boy as Kikyo and Naraku glared at each other.

"What's your name?" Midoriko asked him.

"Kohaku." he said.

"You may eat Midoriko." Naraku told her as he sat at the head of the table. Kikyo went to touch the food as well, when Naraku spoke.

"Touch that food, wench and it will be the last thing you do." he said in a cold chilling voice. Kikyo closed her eyes, Naraku looked at Midoriko as she conversed with Kohaku. He had came to a decision about Midoriko, he watched as she ate and smiled with Kohaku.

"You may eat ." Naraku said as he looked at Kikyo. Kikyo's brown eyes held one emotion hate.

After they had been fed including Kohaku. they were sent to their rooms except for Midoriko.

Naraku stood up and looked at Midoriko, "Follow me angel." he said to her.

Midoriko followed her master down to the dungeons. Her scent spiked, he could smell her fear, he opened one of the cell doors." Come." he said.

Midoriko walked in once inside Naraku followed her closing the door behind him.

"You have been in my care for a while now, angel." he said as he walked over to the small table that had a black sheet on it, he removed the sheet and Midoriko gasped, there were so many different types of knives and whips on the table.

She swallowed. "I master I'm sorry if I made you mad, I'm sorry I couldn't have your baby." she cried.

"It has nothing to do with that Midoriko you have simply grown to attached to me and I cannot have that." Naraku told her as he picked up a needle and filled it with a red substance.

"This will be over quickly you will not suffer." he said as he approached her. Midoriko moved away from him, Naraku caught her and pushed her to the floor and grabbed her arm.

"No don't do this, please!" she screamed.

"It will only hurt for a moment" he said, as he pushed the needle in her arm and, then climbed off of her. He then watched as the poison took it's effect. Midoriko's eyes no longer held tears, she kept her eyes on her master as the poisoned coursed throughout her body.

"I love you." were her last words as she took her last breath. Naraku looked down at her body before walking out the cell and back upstairs.

* * *

Naraku was in his study looking over some papers when Kikyo walked into the room with a scowl on her face. It looked like she had been crying. "You called for me master." She spat.

"Have a seat Kikyo." Naraku said to her, he pulled a picture out and showed her a photo of a young girl who looked to be around 14. Kikyo sat down and looked at the photo Naraku had on the desk.

"What about her?" she asked him.

"Her name is Kagome and soon she will be in this house you however will not." he said.

"Like Midoriko?" Kikyo said panicked.

"No your death will be much worst." Naraku said

Kikyo looked again at the picture, of Kagome. "Why not just let me go?" she asked him.

"You my dear have been nothing but a pain since I got you."

Kikyo twisted her hands together. "But what about Kohaku why did you take him?" she asked him.

"For my own special reasons." he said.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked.

"If I were do you think I would tell you?" Naraku asked her. Kikyo didn't have anything to say. "You may leave." he said.

She stood up from her chair and left his office. Hojo saw Kikyo as she looked out at the garden, Kikyo's mind was on the picture she had just saw of Kagome on Naraku's desk. He was going to kill her.

_We are no longer needed_." a childish voice said in her mind.

"No we can't I can prove to him, I'm worthy." Kikyo said aloud. Hojo watched as she talked to herself, Kagura walked up beside him and watched as well.

"She's losing it." Kagura said.

"I know, she just found out about Midoriko." Hojo told her.

Kikyo began to laugh aloud, she turned and saw Kagura and Hojo. She flashed them a smile before going back to her room.

"Should we tell him?" Kagura asked.

"No, he'll recognized the signs." Hojo said.

* * *

Weeks had passed as Kikyo became worse she began talking to herself more, she began cutting herself, Naraku hardly came and visited her anymore he knew what was going on with her she began to rip out her hair.

Naraku sat in his office talking to his workers, he showed them the picture of Kagome.

"Isn't she a little young?' Hojo asked.

"Yes which is why I will be waiting until her 16th birthday." Naraku told him.

"And the other problem?" Jakotsu asked.

"After tonight she will no longer be one." Naraku told them. Naraku dismissed all but Hojo.

"I want you to bring Kohaku to the room." Naraku told him as he himself stood up to go and retrieve Kikyo.

Hojo left the room to get Kohaku, while Naraku went and got Kikyo. Naraku opened Kikyo's bedroom door and walked in to see Kikyo witting on the wall.

"Stand up." He said to her. Kikyo turned her head to look at him, but didn't stand up. He growled as he walked over to her pulling her up by what little hair she had left. She didn't even cry in pain, he dragged her down to this room he had used in the past for punishing her once there he threw her in the room, Kohaku was already in sitting on the floor.

"Kohaku I want you to watch what I am about to do to this bitch!" Naraku told him.  
Kohaku looked at Kikyo, he hadn't known her long, so he really felt no emotion for her.  
There was a long table with different medical instruments on it. Naraku walked over to the table and picked up a needle that was filled with some green type of substance. He walked back over to Kikyo and jabbed it into her face, he then kicked her in her stomach. Kikyo screamed as the poison took effect, Naraku then walked over and picked up another needle that was filled with yellow poison, he injected it into her leg, Kikyo screamed out, now begging him to stop.

"Please stop it I can't take anymore!" Kikyo screamed as it went through her blood. Her body was burning, her skin was beginning to bubble. Kohaku had tears in his eyes.

"I told you it would be worse." Naraku said with a smile Kikyo's body jerked from the poison, a single tear slipped down her face but Naraku wasn't done with her yet.

He walked back over to the table and picked up a butcher knife, Naraku no longer paid any attention to the young Kohaku. Kikyo's eyes meant with crimson. Naraku smiled down at her, her eyes went wide at seeing the butcher knife in Naraku's hands.

Kohaku closed his eyes and ears and he heard Kikyo's cries of pain, the screaming had stopped after an hour. Kohaku opened his eyes wiping away the tears, Kikyo's body was no longer intact her head was barely connected to her neck, one of her legs was next to the bloody knife.

Naraku was covered in Kikyo's blood. He turned to Kohaku. He walked over to Kohaku, who was to frightened to move. Naraku smiled at him.

"That will be you if you disobey me." he said as he wiped the blood on his hand onto Kohaku's face.

Kohaku heart began to beat fast. "I have plans for you." Naraku said before kissing Kohaku on his lips. Kohaku was stunned. Naraku laughed as he left Kohaku in the room with Kikyo's mangled and dismembered body.


	18. My Sacrifice

Sesshoumaru went to the hospital. He would glance at Inuyasha every once in a while. He noticed Inuyasha was limping. Inuyasha kept quite as the two walked to Kagome's hospital room, they walked in Shippo was sleep, Kagome was sleep as well the only one's that were awake were the baby and Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru walked over to where the baby laid. Alake sniffed in the air recognizing the familiar scent.

"Any problems?" Sesshoumaru asked Bankotsu.

"No the doctor said that they might be able to come home today." Bankotsu said as he stood up and stretched. "Hey Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he, patted Inuyasha on the back.

Inuyasha tensed up at the touch.

Kagome began to awake as she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Inuyasha. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha. She was happy to see him.

"Inu." She said. Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing her voice.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked him.

"I'm ok Kags." Inuyasha said as his mind was still on figuring out how to leave the house tonight.

"Are we going home?" Shippo asked he had woken up not to long ago.

"If the Dr. Katz says, it's ok." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha walked over to the baby and looked at him, he could clearly see who Alake looked like, why couldn't anyone else see that.

"I guess this is good as time as any to tell you three." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down next to Shippo. Bankotsu and I are going back to work full time so we're going to need to set some house rules."Sesshoumaru said.

"What kind of rules?" Shippo asked him.

"Well first of all I'm going to buy Inuyasha a car a used one, so he can pick you up from school." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "A car really when?" Inuyasha asked.

"In a few days." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And I'm assuming Kagome you want to go back to school right?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." She said sitting up in the bed.

"So here are the rules, no one is to come in the house that none of us know." He said.

"No one leaves the house without telling me or Inuyasha."

"We'll most likely have to get a nanny for Alake." Sesshoumaru said.

"A nanny?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't worry I'll have them checked out." He assured her.

Dr. Katz knocked on the door before walking in.

"Mr. Tashio I'm glad you're here." Dr. Katz said as he pulled out a paper.

"Since you're the father, I need you to sign the birth certificate." Dr. Katz told him.

Sesshoumaru took the pen from the doctor and looked at Kagome and Alake before taking the birth certificate and signing it.

"Thank you, now Ms. Taka you're free to go home." Dr. Katz told her.

The males stepped out the room so Kagome could change out of the gown.

Kagome put on a blue sweat shirt on and a pair of faded jeans and her sneakers. She still had a bit of a stomach, she hoped she would lose it in time.

Sesshoumaru knocked on her door. "Come in." Kagome said as she picked up Alake.

Sesshoumaru bought in a wheelchair. "Let's get you two home. I was up early putting the crib together." He told her.

"Oh, well thank you, I hope I'm not putting you through too much." Kagome told him.

"No, I really couldn't sleep so I put it together." He said as Kagome sat down in the wheel chair.

Sesshoumaru wheeled Kagome out and the group preceded to the exit. Kagome got in the back of Sesshoumaru's car with Shippo and the baby. Kagome put Alake in the car seat and made sure he was buckled in.

Inuyasha sat in the front with Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu got in his own car and went home.

* * *

Naraku's home

"Tsubaki I don't want him to die just yet." Naraku told her.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Then I know the perfect curse." She said as she opened her bag and pulled out some items.

"Do you have anything of his?" she asked Naraku.

Naraku pulled out a strand of brown hair that was in an envelope, and handed it to Tsubaki.

"I need to be alone." Tsubaki told him.

" Stay the night I won't be here anyway." Naraku told her as he took out his car keys.

"One thing Tsubaki stay away from the dungeon." Naraku warned her and left.

Tsubaki took out some bleached chicken bones that she had sitting in the sun a few days ago. She lighted some candle's red and black, turned out the lights and began her chant.

"With these bones I now do crush," Tsubaki took a hammer and crushed the bones, she then placed them in a bag along with the strand of Muso's hair.

She then placed the bag in a box and lit the box with all the contents in it and burned the bag. Now it was time to place the curse on Muso.

"I call upon the Ancient Ones from the great abyss to do my bidding I invoke Cuthalu, God of Anger and the creatures of the underworld hear me now... Bones of anger, bones to dust full of fury, revenge is just I these bones of rage take thine enemy, bring him pain I see thine enemy before me now I bind him, crush him, bring him down. With these bones I now do crush Make thine enemy torment, fire, out of control. With this hex I curse your soul. So mote it be! " She chanted. Her eyes turned black as she placed the curse on Muso's soul.

The curse was placed Tsubaki's eyes turned back to blue now all she had to do was wait for the effects to take place on Muso.

With her job done Tsubaki cleaned up putting her items back in her bag

She looked around the house, Kagura wasn't back, so Tsubaki went up stairs and slept in Kagura's bed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's home

11:00 p.m.

Kagome was settling Alake in his bassinet, she wasn't sure about putting him in the crib just yet, Shippo was asleep in his room. (A/n: I know I said that Shippo was going to share a room with Inu but I'm changing that) Inuyasha wasn't sleep he was thinking of how to leave, he had figured that he would wait till Sesshoumaru was asleep, Kagome would be too busy with Alake to hear him.

Sesshoumaru knocked on Inuyasha 's bedroom door. "Come in." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru walked in. "Inuyasha I know you're hurting and I'm sorry that you won't talk to me about what happened but I'm here if you want to talk." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

Sesshoumaru left the room disappointed that Inuyasha still wouldn't talk.

Inuyasha got off his bed he grabbed his house key and walked out his room trying not to wake anyone, he slowly walked down the step, glad that Sesshoumaru's bedroom was at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha walked to the front door, he opened it and walked out locking the door behind him.

Inuyasha used his demon speed to get to Naraku's home he stopped a while to rest he was doing all this to get the chain his beloved mom had given him.

Inuyasha finally arrived at Naraku's home.

Inuyasha walked up to the house looking at the black doors, he swallowed the lump in his throat and rang the doorbell. He didn't have to wait long the doors opened and there stood his tormentor.

"Inuyasha so glad you could make it." Naraku said as he stepped aside so Inuyasha could come in.

Inuyasha walked in not saying a word.

(A/n: I'm not going to describe what goes on this time)

Naraku wore a black robe. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Inuyasha kept his head down.

"Come Inuyasha I want you to enjoy it this time." Naraku said to him.

Inuyasha followed Naraku up to his bedroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at his alarm clock it was 9:00 a.m., he got up first and checked on Kagome and Alake. Kagome was sleep as well as the baby, next he went to check on Shippo, Shippo would be going back to school tomorrow. Shippo was snoring, Sesshoumaru smiled everyone was safe. Or at least he thought so. He then walked in Inuyasha room Inuyasha wasn't in the bed, and Sesshoumaru didn't hear water running.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru growled as he left the room. His pup had better have a good explanation when he came home.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the bed, he was sore, his whole body hurt he pulled the sheets off and got out the bed grabbing his discarded clothes he put them on and looked around for his watch, he saw a not on the pillow.

_"Inuyasha I hope you slept well, please come down once you're dressed."_

_Naraku_

Inuyasha place the not back on the bed and dressed he wanted his mom's chain. He came down the steps. He smelled food, eggs, bacon and fresh coffee. Inuyasha walked into the dinning room to see Naraku sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Have a seat puppy." Naraku said not looking at him.

Inuyasha sat down, Naraku threw him the chain.

Inuyasha looked at the chain and picked it up placing it in his pocket. Naraku folded his arms. " Now since I enjoyed you last night, Inuyasha I want to make you an offer." Naraku said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now it's very simple. I want to keep seeing you." Naraku said.

"No, I refuse!" Inuyasha growled.

"Very well then I will kill your father figure, then that brat, and finally Kagome." Naraku told him

Inuyasha swallowed.

"Well what will it be, your body or their lives?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "M..my body." Inuyasha said

Naraku smiled, he knew that when Sesshoumaru found out it would kill him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 a.m., and still no sign of Inuyasha. Finally he heard the front door opening and in walked Inuyasha.

"Where have you been!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I was at a friends house." Inuyasha said.

"Stop your fucking lying and tell me where the hell you were!" Sesshoumaru yelled not caring who heard him.

"No one important!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshoumaru growled and hit Inuyasha knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You want to know!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turned darker.

"I was being fucked by a man!" Inuyasha yelled.


	19. Baby shower

Sesshoumaru stepped back from Inuyasha not believing what he had just heard. "What did you just say?"

Inuyasha swallowed. ."I said, I was having sex with a man."he repeated.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. "Who is doing this to you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tried to compose himself.

"He found me." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome's master?" he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

Sesshoumaru would have continued to question him but Shippo and Kagome came down with Alake in her arms.

"Good morning." Kagome said as she walked over to the two brothers.

"Morning Kags." Inuyasha said as he made his way over to the stairs to go and take a well needed shower.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else he would talk to Inuyasha when they were alone.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head Inuyasha looked at him and went up the steps.

"Kagome, Sango called she went's to take you and the baby out today." Sesshoumaru informed her as he took the baby out of her arms and held him.

Kagome and them went into the kitchen, Shippo got the milk out the fridge, Sesshoumaru grabbed the cereal box along with the bowls and spoons. Kagome was seated at the kitchen table with Alake in her arms.

"So I guess we're living off of cereal and take out till Kagome is better huh?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at the fox. "I know how to cook." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yeah and who's crazy enough to eat it?" Shippo asked him.

Kagome laughed at the two. "Hey you two , it won't be long I should be able to cook soon, Alake doesn't cry that much." she said.

"No Kagome we can manage. We'll just eat take out or go out for dinner." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome placed Alake in the basket that Bankotsu had bought., and ate breakfast.

Inuyasha let the water wash over him, he was sore but not the first time, after his shower he went into his room and put on pair of jeans and a black shirt, and his sneakers. He let his hair air dry, and went down the stairs.

His puppies were getting big. Fluffy and Max ran over to him when he came down the stairs.

He picked them up, both pups licked his face, they sensed his sadness and nuzzled into his neck. "Hey you two, I'm ok." he said to them.

Sesshoumaru watched from the kitchen table.

Inuyasha set them back on the floor and walked in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha went to the sink and washed his hands, he walked back over to the table and sat down next to Shippo. He poured himself some milk and then the cereal. Inuyasha ate his cereal quietly. "Why are so quite?' Shippo asked him.

"I'm just tired is all." Inuyasha told him.

"While Kagome is out today with Sango you and I are going to get this car." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I like that idea." Inuyasha said to him.

"What about me?" Shippo asked.

"You can come along if you like I thought you want to spend the day with Kagome and Alake?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Ok I'll stay with Kagome." Shippo said.

After everyone had eaten breakfast Kagome changed Alake's diaper and came back down and waited for Sango to show up.

"Hey Kagome are you going back to school soon?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I hope to go after Alake is weaned off my milk." she told him.

"I see, well you know we're here for you." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha is everything ok with you?"

"Kagome don't worry about me I'll be fine." he said.

Sango came and Kagome, Shippo and Alake left. Once they were gone Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left to go too buy a used car.

Inuyasha was quite as they drove to the car lot.. "So what kind of car do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know Sess." he said.

"Inuyasha now that we're alone do you want to tell me what he looks like?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Please Sess I don't want to talk about him." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I'll be going back to work the day after tomorrow." he told Inuyasha .

"When will you get home?" Inuyasha asked him.

"If I'm lucky seven." he said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Kagome and them." Inuyasha said

"I know you will." he said.

Sesshoumaru parked his car and the two walked into the lot, Inuyasha looked around at the different cars trying to figure out which one he wanted.

He saw a red convertible. "Sweet this is perfect." he said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "I see you found your car." he said.

"Yeah this is the one." Inuyasha said.

"One problem how do you expect to drive a baby around in it?"

"I forgot about that." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru helped him pick out a car Inuyasha got a red four door car.

"Now how about we go too Amberose.." Sesshoumaru said as he paid for the car.

"Why there?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I haven't been there in a while, my treat." Sesshoumaru told him.

"How do you have all this money ?" Inuyasha asked him.

"My job, plus the money from dad." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Excuse me sir would you do me a favor and have this car delivered to this address?" Sesshoumaru asked the car dealer the man looked at Sesshoumaru .

"Sorry sir we don't do that." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out and extra $200.00, dollars.

"Yes sir we'll get it there by 2 this afternoon." He told Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru told him. "Let's go Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru to the car.

Kagome was surprised when she went back to Sango's home. They had thrown her a baby shower.

"Thank you Sango, when did you do all this?" Kagome asked her.

"Well we've been planning it for a while and with Alake coming so quickly we had to act fast so when Sesshoumaru called me and said you would be coming home I decided today was the day." Sango told her.

Kiara, was there as well as Rin, and Kohaku.

Alake looked around taking in the different scents. Kohaku and Rin fussed over him.

There were a lot of gifts she didn't know how she was going to get all the gifts home.

Kagome walked out into the yard enjoying the fresh breeze when she heard something in her mind. _"Are you enjoying your freedom_?" the voice asked her. _"Hmm you're not answering me, I would hate to punish you. He said._

Kagome swallowed.

"Master." she said.

"_I will be seeing you soon." He said and left her to her own thoughts._

Kagome looked around her. "He's coming for me I had Alake now, he will take me back, I won't tell the others I won't to enjoy my time with them." she said before going back inside.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked her.

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm fine Sango let's have a good time." she said ass he led her over to her friends.

Kagome opened her gifts , there was a breast pump, some booties, little hats, books to read to Alake. There were many gifts a baby carrier, clothes of course.

Kagome and them were eating. "So Kagome I heard you're going back to school." Kiara said.

"Yeah as soon as we find a nanny for Alake."

"Well if you like I can watch him." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin but you have school remember." Kagome told her.

"Well I can babysit when you and Sesshoumaru go out." she said.

Kagome smiled. "Okay we can do that. Kagome told her.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went inside Amberose, they were seated The host handed them their menus before leaving. "This is a nice place I'll have to bring Kagome here sometime". Sesshoumaru said

"It is." Inuyasha replied.

"You have a family now I'm happy for you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha no matter how many pups I may have in the future you will always be my first pup." Sesshoumaru told him.

The waitress came back the two brothers ordered they talked about things, women keeping Kagome and them ate

Muso woke up sweating he could hardly breathe he was home alone or so he thought.

"Hello Muso." Naraku said.

Muso looked up from his bed.

"Naraku what do you want?" he growled.

"I just wanted to see if you liked the curse I had placed on you." Naraku said.

Muso closed his eyes. "You bastard how dare you." Muso said catching his breath.

"Hmm, you should have kept her here now I have to kill one innocent because of you." Naraku told him.

"I won't let you harm that child." Muso told him.

Naraku smirked. "Of course Muso why wouldn't you want to protect your darling niece." Naraku hissed.


	20. Shaky feelings

Thank You ChromeButerfly

Muso slowly got out the bed, he lost his balance falling at Naraku's feet. "Just where you belong."Naraku said to him.

Muso lifted his head up to look at Naraku. "Would you like to know what I am going to do to her once she is back in my grasp?" He asked Muso.

"Fuck you Naraku!" He yelled as he stood up.

It was getting difficult for Muso to breathe , he sat back down on the bed.

"I will be doing that to your niece soon." Naraku told him.

Muso growled. "Go after her and I'll go straight to Sesshoumaru and tell him every damn thing you ever did!" Muso threatened

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Do you think you will live long enough to carry out that threat?" Naraku asked him.

Muso growled. "Get out of my house I'm done working for you." Muso told him.

"I will leave for now, but you are far from done working for me." Naraku growled at Muso.

Naraku left Muso's house and drove back home. "_No one can save her from my grasp_." Naraku thought to himself.

Kagome came back home from the baby shower with lots of gifts, Sango had dropped her, Shippo and Alake off.

"Wow Kagome you have a lot of things for Alake." Shippo said as they walked in Sesshoumaru's house. "Yeah it's nice to know that people care." She said as she placed Alake in his bassinet.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't back yet." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome went to the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Auto Tama, we have a car here for a Mr. Inuyasha Tashio." The man said.

Kagome opened the door, she saw a red four door car parked on the street. "Here are the keys." The man told her handing her the keys to the car. "Thank you." Kagome told him.

The man left and Kagome went back inside locking the door. "Who was that?" Shippo asked her.

"The man he just dropped off Inuyasha 's car." she told him.

"Come on Shippo let's fix dinner." she told him.

As Kagome and Shippo were fixing dinner, Kagome started to get a eerie feeling. It was like someone just walked across her grave. It sent tingles thru out her body, it made her knees weak and she had to stop what she was doing just to sit down. Throbbing pains shot thru out her chest, making it hard to breath.

"Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked her. "I'm ok I just felt a little dizzy." she told him, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came back. "Hey what smells good ?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha . she smiled at them. _"No I won't act weak or hurt in front of them._ she thought to her self. "Kagome everything ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked over and picked up Alake. "Yeah you two wash up dinner is almost ready." she told them. Sesshoumaru put the baby down and he and Inuyasha went and washed up. Shippo set the table for for them Kagome finished dinner and was setting the salad and dinner on the table when Alake began to cry.

Kagome ran over to Alake and picked him up. "Everything ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her when he came back down. "Yeah he just needs to be changed." she told him and took Alake up the stairs to change him.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Shippo, "What is wrong with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked him. "She said that she just felt a little dizzy, that's all." Shippo told him. "Maybe she got a little tired today." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome came back down stairs and placed the now sleeping Alake back in the bassinet. "Oh, a man dropped off a car." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Yes my car is here!" Inuyasha said running pass Sesshoumaru and out the door.

"Kagome I have to go to work tomorrow I was suppose to be going in the day after that but Bankotsu and I are needed there." he said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Ok do you mind if I go and see my mom tomorrow I know she seems not to like me but I want Alake to know his grand mom." she told him.

"Make sure Inuyasha comes back for you." he told her kissing her on her lips.

"Eww we don't want to see that."Shippo said. Kagome smiled at Shippo.

Inuyasha came back in. "Inuyasha Kagome wants to see her mom tomorrow so after you drop Shippo off take her there and then come back for her later that day." Sesshoumaru told him as he sat down at the dinning table.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. Kagome, Inu and Shippo joined Sesshoumaru in the dinning rom and they ate dinner.

"So, Inuyasha how do you like you car?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, I haven't got to actually drive it, I don't know how it handles, but it's a great looking car." Inuyasha told Kagome. "When am I going to get a car?" Shippo asked.

"When you turn 30." Sesshomaru told him .

""Why?" Shippo whined.

"Because I said so, now eat you go back to school tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I want you to call these numbers tomorrow and set up an appointment ." Sesshoumaru told him. "What are these for?" Inuyasha asked him. agencies we need a nanny, Kagome is going to be going back to school." Sesshoumaru told him. "Yeah ok." Inuyasha told him.

Shippo finished his dinner and kissed Kagome on the cheek, ignoring Sesshoumaru. He patted the two dogs Fluffy and Max on their heads before going up the stairs.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Not that I am aware of." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"I'm going to bed to, good nite guys." Kagome said as she stood up and grabbed the baby and walked to her room. Kagome placed the baby in his crib and crawled into bed.

"I'm not for sure if I can trust a nanny, and least not quite yet." She thought to herself as she grabbed a book off of the night stand and began to read, soon she fell asleep.

Morning

Kagome got up the next morning to see Inuyasha fixing breakfast for everyone. "Morning." Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen with the baby. "Hey Kags I thought I fix breakfast for us." he said.

"That's sweet of you." she said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Shippo came down the steps with his book bag. "Morning Kagome." Shippo said.

"Hey Shippo you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah . I'm still not speaking to Fluffy." Shippo said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru will apologize to you, he's just been stressed"Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru came down in a black suit and tie. Shippo sat down and ate still mad at Sesshoumaru

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ok, Shippo, what can I do to make up for it?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I could use a new bike." Shippo told him.

"Ok, a bike it is then are you still angry with me?" Sesshomaru said. Shippo ran up to him,

"I was never mad to began with." He whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear and then ran out side to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome in Inuyasha's new car. "I think I just got played." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha laughed at him as did Kagome. " Well we better get going Kagome said trying not to laugh in Sesshoumaru's face.

"How could you fall for that and you raised me?" Inuyasha asked him still laughing as he grabbed the diaper bag. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Inuyasha let's go before Sesshoumaru kills you." Kagome said.

"Yeah ok, so you'll be home at 7?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes long as there are no new cases." he told her.

"Just kiss her and Alake so we can go."Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru growled but kissed them so that they could leave, Inuyasha strapped the baby in the car for Kagome and they left. They dropped Shippo off at school and then they drove to Muso's house.

Inuyasha helped Kagome inside the house and then took his leave.

Kagome's mom wasn't home, she had taken Souta to school. "Muso are you ok?" Kagome asked. Muso was pale.

"I'm ok I'm just little tired." he told her. "Your son is adorable." he told her.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you, I don't know if you'll remember or not but.."Muso didn't finish he began to cough and spit up blood.

"Oh my god I have to call the hospital!" she said getting up to get the phone.

"No!"Muso said to her.

"But..you're sick." she said. "A doctor can't help me I've been cursed." he told her.

"Then what do I do just let you die!" she asked him as he laid down on the couch.

"Just hold my hand." he told her. Kagome sat beside him. Alake was in his car seat looking at his mom and Muso.

Kagome cried."I'm sorry this is my fault.": she said to Muso.

"No it's mine." Muso said.

"Place your hand on my chest." he told her. Kagome did as he asked. Kagome's hand began to glow blue.

Muso closed his eyes, Muso felt his body healing as Kagome healed him when she was done she looked at Muso in shock. "You're a miko."Muso said.

"How?" she asked.

"Your grand mom was a miko." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked him

"Because I am your Father's brother." he said.

"Your my uncle and my step dad? Kagome asked Muso.

"Hey, its not as bad as it sounds!" Muso told her as they got up off of the floor and walked into the kitchen. "That's not what I meant!" Kagome told him as she helped him sit down on the kitchen stool. "I guess you want to know why it happened?" He asked her. "

"Yea, just let me bring the baby in here." she told him as she walked back into the living room and grabbed the car seat.

"Would you like some tea Muso?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, please." He told her.

Kagome made tea while Muso Picked up Alake. "Your father as you know left your mom for a younger woman, the reason why you never meant me was because your dad and I never got along so when I graduated Highschool I just left I changed my last name to Gran., when I meant your mom I was hoping to meet you that's when she told me you ran away and were most likely dead." he said.

"I think mom wishes I stayed at Masters." Kagome said as she poured tea

"Speaking of mother, She just walked into the house " Kagome told Muso.

"Think again sunshine." Naraku said as he came into the kitchen.

Kagome dropped her cup onto the floor breaking it. Muso stood up pulling Kagome behind him. "Leave."Muso told him.

Naraku smiled. "How's my Miko?" Naraku sad to her.

Kagome's head started to hurt. Alake started crying.

"You're healed Muso, Tsubaki was right I see now who cured you." he said as he picked up the baby.

"Put him down Naraku." Muso demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt my own son, you idiot!." Naraku told Muso has he patted his son's back

Naraku placed Alake back in his car seat. "I told you I would see you soon." he said. Naraku walked over to the two pushing Muso out the way. Kagome backed away from Naraku. "I won't be taking you yet." he told her.

"Master." Kagome said.

"Naraku don't do it!" Muso growled.

Naraku smiled at him and turned back to Kagome

Naraku pulled out a shard but unlike the other pass one this one was black. Kagome was to afraid to move. tears came to her eyes as Naraku stuck the blacken jewel in her forehead. Muso lunged at Naraku , Naraku easily dodged out the way, Catching Kagome who has lost consciousness

"What did you do to her!" Muso yelled

"You will see when she wakes up." Naraku told him laughing before disappearing


	21. Plans

I could never updated this if not for the Help of the wonderful Authoress ChromeButterfly, you guys have to read her stories, excellent lemons.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk looking over the previous cases. No girls had gone missing since Nazuna, Botan, Momiji and Koharu. No bodies had turned up. Bankotsu was on the phone making some calls.

"Hey Sess what's up?"

"Hiten, Koga how's it going?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Good, hey listen we don't really have any cases would you mind if Koga and I joined you on this case?" Hiten asked as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Good Bank and I are going to talk to Naraku Oksa." Sesshoumaru said.

"Actually let Hiten and Koga go."Bankotsu told him.

"What!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Let them go, we both know that the next time you two meet, you will be in jail for assault." Bankotsu told him

"Fine but I want a full report." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Yeah, well we better get going." Koga said.

Koga and Hiten left to go too, Naraku's home.

"Hmm so we get to finally meet. The rich guy." Koga said as Hiten drove.

"I think it will be fun." Hiten said with a grin.

They arrived at Naraku's mansion. Koga and Hiten got out and walked to Naraku's door. Hiten rang the doorbell.

A maid opened the door. "Yes how can I help you?" she asked them.

"Is Mr. Oksa here?" Hiten asked her.

"Yes he is who, are you?" she asked them.

"I'm Agent Toga and this is Agent Wolfe." Hiten told her.

"Please come in I'll let him know you're here." She said.

Hiten and Koga sat down in the sofa. "So this is how the other half lives." Koga said.

Naraku came out to see Hiten and Koga. "Gentlemen how nice of you to come. " He said.

Hiten took his sunglasses off showing his hazel eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Oksa." Hiten said.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. Your help has done a great deal for me." Naraku told them.

"Yes and your money has made it where we can retire with ease." Koga told him.

"Since Hojo has disappeared with that wench, So plans have changed, I want her and my son within the next two weeks, I want Sesshoumaru Tashio dead!"

Hiten smiled.

"Just Sesshoumaru?" Koga asked him as his ice blue eyes looked at Hiten.

"Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu matter of fact, kill the kit as well he is no use to me. Bring me Kagome, my son and Inuyasha." He said with a smile.

Hiten stood up. "It will be done."Hiten told him

"She is not to be harmed, nor my son or the puppy." Naraku told him.

"Yes sir." Hiten said.

"I will give you some of my best workers." Naraku said

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Oksa." Hiten said as he and Koga left.

Now all Naraku had to do was wait for Kagome to awake and the real fun would begin.

Kagome woke up, her head hurt. "What happened?" She asked Muso.

"What do you remember?" he asked her

"I was drinking tea, you told me you're really my uncle, and that I'm a miko." she told him.

Muso looked at her _Poor girl she has no idea of what he is going to do too, her, she'll never really be free of him until she dies._

Kagome walked back into the living room with the car seat. Alake was looking around his little nose sniffing for his father's scent.

Kagome took him out of his car seat and fed him. Muso was still in the kitchen cleaning up the mess.

_How did he know she was here, he wondered._

Inuyasha called the agencies that Sesshoumaru had given him so far he hadn't found anyone, He called one last number

He called one last number and got an answer. The woman would be coming over later for an interview.

Inuyasha after making the call went and picked up Kagome and the baby, and then Shippo from school. A couple hours later. The lady came to Sesshoumaru's house.

A middle-aged woman walked up to the door of the Tashio house. She rung the door bell and Kagome answered it. "Hi, my name is Karaku Dayu, and I am here for an interview, the agency sent me." She told Kagome. "Oh, yes, why don't you come on in and we can get started." Kagome told her. Kagome and Karaku walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Do you have any references?" Kagome asked her. "Yes." Karaku told her as she handed Kagome a large folder.

Kagome looked over the file and handed it back to Karaku. "Well, it seems that you do have all of the aspects of being a very good nanny for my son." Kagome told her.

"Thank you, when would you need me to start?" Karaku asked her. "I think tomorrow. I have some errands to run." Kagome told her. "How about 8:00 a.m.?" She asked Kagome. "That's great. We'll see you then." Kagome told her shaking her hand. Mrs. Dayu shook her hand and left. Shippo did his homework, while Kagome fed Alake. Sesshoumaru was still at work when Hiten and Koga finally came back. "You two are finally back what took you so long?" Bankotsu asked them.

"We had a long lunch" Hiten told them.

"So what did Naraku have to say?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Nothing really, that guy tries to act to nice, kind of creepy" Koga told Sesshomaru.

"You didn't get. Any new information did you?" Bankotsu stated.

"No, all the information that he gave us, we already knew." Hiten told them

Sesshomaru sighed, "I think I'm about to go home, _no new info, that makes a damn good case_." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Hiten looked at Koga. "Yeah you go home must be nice playing daddy." He said. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I plan on adopting Alake and Shippo." He told them.

Koga smirked wait till Naraku heard that bit of news.

Sesshoumaru left the building and got into his car. Sesshoumaru drove home. When he opened the door, he walked in to hear Shippo and Inuyasha arguing and Kagome sitting at the table with Alake in her arms.

"I see there are three children in the house." Sesshoumaru stated as he walked over to them. "Kids, Shippo took my ramen!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey any word on those four girls that disappeared?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, and no more kidnaping's, I just hope we find them before it's too late." He said as he walked over to her.

Shortly after Sesshomaru left the office, Hiten called Naraku. "What." Naraku said into the phone. "It's Hiten. I have some news about your son." He told Naraku. "Speak." Naraku demanded.

"Sesshomaru plans on adopting him and the kit." He told Naraku.

"I think not, instead of two weeks, you have one." Naraku hissed at him just before he hung up.

Naraku watched as Kagome handed Sesshoumaru his son.

"So the nanny came and she was hired she has a very good record, she'll be here tomorrow to watch Alake while I go and run some errands." Kagome told him.

"You're happy with her?" he asked

"Yes and I just want to thank you for all that you have done you didn't have to take me in." She said. Sesshoumaru kissed Alake on his forehead before handing him to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got the hint and took Alake and Shippo up the stairs. Once out of ear shot Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Kagome why are you talking this way, you act as if something is going to happen to you?" he asked her. Kagome let the tears fall.

"You were never able to find him, he's out there, I still have nightmares, I hear his voice, He's going to kill me I'm no longer pregnant she told him.

Lemon starts

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He began to place butterfly kisses up and down her neck. He was trying to comfort her, to let her know that he is they're to protect her. Sesshomaru began to nip at her neck. Kagome moaned.

"I love you." He said as he kissed his way up to her lips, Kagome kissed him with hunger tears still fell, she had never been shown this type of love it was always what her master wanted.

Sesshoumaru stooped and looked at her. "Let me show you how much you mean to me." He told her.

Kagome shyly put her hands through his long silver hair. "Make me feel like a woman." She breathed against his neck.

Sesshoumaru pulled her top over her head. Placing kisses on her breasts. Kagome ran her hands over his still clothed chest. She began to unbutton his shirt. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell?" Naraku hissed. "I didn't expect to see this!" Naraku half yelled.

Kagome gasped as her body connected with the wall. Kagome took off his shirt, and she went for his pants, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Lets go upstairs." He told her as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his legs.

Kagome attacked his neck, kissing it lovingly. Sesshoumaru kicked his bedroom door open leaving the lights off, the both fell on the bed. Kagome removed Sesshoumaru's shirt,

He pulled her to him and removed her bra. kissing her and bitting her nipples. Kagome ran her hands over his bare chest. Kagome pressed her lips against his warm mouth. Kagome moved her hands to Sesshoumaru's pants and unzipped them.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her, causing her to whimper, he removed his pants letting them fall to the floor. Naraku growled, his blood was boiling now.

Kagome's eyes traveled lower on Sesshoumaru's body, Naraku got a good view of his member, "Now, that's not fair." He half yelled. "_I should say Miko, and pull her out of this damn situation._" Naraku thought to himself.

Sesshomaru and Kagome crawled onto the bed. He laid down on top of her.

"Shut the damn door.!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed Sesshoumaru's door shut, Kagome giggled.

She moaned as his member brushed against her leg. "Do you want me?" he whispered. Kagome reached for his member. "Yes." She said and moved her legs apart it was dark all Kagome could see were his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru rose over her and slid into her moist center. Kagome groaned and moved her hips to quicken his pace.

"NO, NO, NO!" Naraku hissed as he watched Sesshoumaru's eyes. Their bodies moved as one. "Faster." Kagome begged, Sesshomaru complied. He grabbed her hips and picked her the pace. Kagome was screaming for him now as her body let go of her release. Sesshomaru started to grunt, he was near his release also.

Sesshoumaru growled as he spilled his seed inside of her. Sesshoumaru panted. "I love you. She said to him as she watched him pant. Sesshoumaru rolled off of her pulling her body to him. Kagome kissed his neck.

Naraku growled, he was beyond pissed at what he just watched. "She will pay." He growled as he got up and went down to the dungeons where the four girls that were missing were being held. He walked over to Nazuna's cell and opened it.

All he saw was red. The other three girls closed their eyes and covered their ears as he killed Nazuna. He walked out the cell leaving the dead body there.

The Next Morning

Kagome work up bright and early, she needed to get a head start on today's agenda. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked over to her son, and noticed that he was still asleep, she slowly picked him up and carried him down stairs and placed him in the bassinet. Kagome walked into the kitchen and noticed that it was 15 minutes till eight. "Um, guess I did sleep in." She thought to herself.

Inuyasha came down the steps, "Next time close the door please." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. "Like you don't do that." She retorted.

"I do but at my girlfriend's house." Inuyasha told her.

Sesshoumaru came down dressed and walked over to Kagome and kissed her.

"Didn't you two do enough of that last night?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Soon as Shippo and Kagome are ready and the nanny get's here.".

"Where do you have to go anyway Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Just some errand's personal things I won't be to long." She told him.

"Well just be careful." Sesshoumaru told her. : "I will." She said. "I'll be home no later than seven, if not I'll call." Sesshoumaru told them and left.

When The nanny came over Kagome gave her instructions on what to feed Alake and a number to reach her at Kagome kissed Alake on the lips and left with Inuyasha and Shippo.

Kagome went to Himoko university and signed up for classes in law

after Kagome signed up for new classes, she decided to go find a self defense class. Sango had told her about one that was held in the mall on most nights. After Kagome and Inuyasha signed up for it, they went out to lunch. "Maybe I should go see them." Naraku thought to himself. "After when she did last night, I think that I will have a special room made up for her." Naraku said out loud.

Kagome and Inuyasha were eating lunch in the park Naraku decided to pay Kagome and Inuyasha a visit. "Well hello you two." Naraku said as he walked up to them. Inuyasha growled at his old boss. "What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"My Inuyasha you finally have a back bone." Naraku said to him.

Kagome kept her head down. "Why don't you go and get something to drink?" he suggested to him.

The shard in Inuyasha's neck glowed. Inuyasha nodded his head and left Kagome alone with Naraku. Naraku sat down on the grass. Kagome wouldn't look at him.

"Why are you afraid I won't harm you." he told her.

"Who are you? " Kagome asked him. Naraku smirked, "My name is Naraku, I am Inuyasha's old boss do you not remember me?"." Naraku asked her. Silence.

"Um, I think I'm going to go check on Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"He is on his way back, don't worry Kagome." He told her.

Kagome looked at him, "How do you know my name? I have not told you it yet." Kagome said to him. Naraku smirked, "I know everything." He told her.

Kagome looked away, She had that feeling again of someone walking on her grave.

"It's a good thing Agent Sesshoumaru found you, must have been scary being held captive, never knowing what day would be your last day on this earth." he said to her.

"I..I don't remember him, but I have faith That Sesshoumaru will find him and rescue those girls from his grasp." she told him.

Naraku licked his lips it was time to scare her "Is that so Miko?" he asked her.

Kagome's eyes locked with his.

"You scream and I will kill everyone in this park." He warned her.

"I'm not coming back to you." she said .

"Not right now, you are not." He told her.

"Then what do you want?" She asked him.

"I simply came by for a walk in the park, and seen my dearest slave." He told her.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" She asked him.

"Because, you have my child." He told her. Inuyasha came walking back up to them.

Naraku placed his hand on her forehead before getting up. " Well Inuyasha I must leave take care of yourself and your friend." Naraku told him before leaving.

"You ok Kags?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah I just want to go home." she said getting up.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha told her.

As they walked to Inuyasha's car, she hadn't completely forgot about her master's visit this time. "Inu how about we all go out tonight, to celebrate life." she said to him.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" he asked her.

"My time is almost up, I wasn't meant to be free, I just want you to know I've enjoyed you company you made me laugh and feel wanted. I wish there was something I could do for you, Sessho, and Shippo to show you all how much I appreciate your love." she said as she got in the car.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Did that ass do something to you?" He asked her in a worried voice.

"No, he didn't do anything to me, why would he?" She lied.

"Tell you what, lets go pay Sesshomaru a visit down at the station." Inuyasha said as he started the car. "Ok, that would be nice." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha dove to the station, looking at Kagome out the corner of his eyes. hope he doesn't get mad at me bringing her here. he thought as he dove to the station.

Sesshoumaru was talking to Bankotsu, Hiten and Koga when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Hiten looked up when he saw Kagome as well as Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smelt the air an saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming his way.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" We just thought we stop by on our way back home." Inuyasha told him.

"Hi puppy." Bankotsu said.

" Must you still call me that?" Inuyasha asked him. Bankotsu looked at Kagome.

"Where's the baby?" Bank asked her.

"Home with the nanny." Kagome told him. Kagome looked at Hiten and Koga.

"What are you doing here wolf?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Not that I should answer to you, I am here working with Hiten." Koga told Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, I need to talk with you." Inuyasha said to him.

"About?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Private." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru sighed,

"Excuse us for a few minutes." He said to everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru out to the hall." What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "

We had a run in with my old boss." Inuyasha told him.

"What!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Did he do anything to you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "No, I'm okay how about we go out tonight all of us.:" She said changing the subject. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah ok." he said kissing her.

Bankotsu walked out in to the hall because he heard Sesshomaru yelling. "What's going on out here?" He asked them.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders and went to open the door back up, only to catch a small part of Hiten's and Koga's discussion. "What do you mean that Naraku only gave us a week to get Kagome to him?" Koga asked Hiten.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you ChromeButterfly for all your help

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu immediately left the building after Kagome and Inuyasha left to go and pick up Shippo. "Where are we going?" Bankotsu asked as Sesshoumaru drove like a madman down the street. "To see that bastard, I warned him to stay away from my family." Sesshoumaru growled. Bankotsu put his seatbelt on as Sesshoumaru continued to drive down the highway.

Bankotsu took his wallet out and began counting his money, Sesshoumaru looked over at Bank. "What are you doing?" Sess asked him.

"Counting my money making sure I have enough to bail your ass out of jail." he told him.

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling, he had told Naraku to stay the hell away from his family. Sesshomaru handed Bankotsu his wallet,

"Add this to it too, just in case." He told him.

They pulled up at Naraku's house, and Sesshomaru and Bankotsu immediately ran up to the door and banked on it. Naraku answered it, only to be punched in the jaw by Sesshomaru.

"I told you to stay away from my family!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he continued to beat Naraku not giving him a chance to hit back.

Naraku was bleeding his lip was busted. Bankotsu watched letting Sesshoumaru get his aggression out before finally pulling Sesshoumaru off of Naraku. "Enough, Sess!" Bankotsu yelled holding him or trying too. Naraku slowly stood up he spit the blood out of his mouth.

"I'll have you badge for this!" Naraku yelled.

"Who the hell cares! It would be well worth it!" Sesshomaru hissed as he punch him again in the jaw.

"Stay the hell away from Kagome and my son, yes that's right, tomorrow in the morning, the paper work will be final." Sesshomaru hissed as he walked out of Naraku's house. "Yea, we will just have to see about that now want we?" Naraku yelled as he watched Sesshomaru drive off.

Bankotsu drove back to the station, "You do realize we're in so much trouble." Bank said. "I don't care." Sesshoumaru growled. the rest of the ride back was quite.

Bank parked the car and the two walked back in the station.

The other agents were whispering among themselves. "Tashio, Suzuki, my office now!" Agent Mako yelled. Hiten and Koga watched as Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu walked in the office closing the door behind him.

"I just got a call from Mr. Oksa, saying you assaulted him, what the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that if I beat the hell out of him, he would get the point and stay the hell away from my family." Sesshomaru told him.

"What do you mean, stay away from your family?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"He paid a visit to Kagome and Inuyasha earlier, and they haven't been the same since. That was the last straw, he even rapped Inuyasha about a week ago." Bankotsu said

"Why wasn't there a report filled?" He asked them.

"Because Inuyasha asked me not to." Sesshomaru told him.

"So there isn't any proof? I'm sorry you two, but I need your both on leave for 2 weeks. " He told Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

"So were not fired?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, you two are the best I have, that and I believe that Naraku is a twisted person, I'm currently trying to tie him to a few cases." He told them

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu walked out the office, and went to their desks.

"So what are you going to do?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Go home be with my family get up early and go down to the court ,officially adopt Alake and Shippo." he told him.

"Well I'm go home call this girl Inuyasha agave me the number of." Bankotsu said.

"Take care of Kagome." Bankotsu told him before they parted ways.

Sesshomaru pulled up at his house and got out of the car, he walked up to the door. "Your home early." Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"I beat the crap of Naraku and an now on a 2 week leave." He told he grabbed his son and sat down on the couch.

"Sesshomaru, I think that Naraku was my master." Kagome told him. "Would you tell that to Mako?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, lets go to the station." Kagome said getting off the couch. Sesshomaru carried the baby out to the car and strapped him in Him and Kagome got inside the car and drove back to the police station.

Kagome took in a deep breath as they walked back into the station with Kagome holding the baby, Hiten and Koga were gone. "Sesshoumaru what brings you back here?" his boss asked him.

"Kagome has something to tell you. "

Okay what is it?". Kagome looked at Alake.

"Whether you're able to ever prove it or not, I believe that Naraku is my master", she began to cry. "He beat me many times, he broke my leg and arm."Kagome cried now shaking. Sesshoumaru took the baby out of her arms.

"I escaped with help of a friend, I don't know if she's still alive or not." she told him.

"How long have you known he was your master?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I remembered today after the visit." she told them.

"It would be his word against her."Mr. Mako told Sesshoumaru.

"Don't I know it damn lawyers it would never make it to court." Sesshoumaru said.

"I need you to write down a statement and then we can pull him in, I will make sure that it goes to court." Mr. Mako told her.

"Ok, how can you make it go to court?" Kagome asked him.

'That's simple, lie detector test." He told Kagome and Sesshomaru.

'Lets do that now." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, then you can fill out the statement." Mr. Mako said as they walked in to a separate room.

Kagome walked in the room, Sesshoumaru stayed outside with Alake,

Sesshoumaru took a good look at Alake and he saw it the resemblance.

_"How the hell did I not see it?_" He thought to himself, Alake looked just like Naraku.

Kagome's hand shook as she began to write the statement down.

_So you finally figured out who_ _I am, very good my dear, though it will do you no good_. Kagome kept writing ignoring the voice, trying to.

She finished the statement and signed it. she walked back out and handed it to Sesshoumaru's boss.

"Come on let's get the other two children and get something to eat." Sesshoumaru told her.

"He can speak to me, in my head, he sees what I see." She told Sesshomaru.

"Good, so then he saw what we did the other night?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"That's not right." Kagome told him as they walked out of the office.

They drove back to the house and got the other kids and went out to eat.

"If you don't mind, after we eat, I would like to go visit my mother." Kagome told Sesshomaru. "Of course." he said.

Hiten and Koga were at Naraku's other home preparing to kidnap Kagome, Inuyasha and the baby. "This should be fun."Hiten said as he took out a cigarette and smoked it. Renkotsu came in the room, "I just heard from Jakotsu they found Hojo and are bringing him back as we speak.". Renkotsu said.

"Does Naraku know about this?" Koga asked

"Of course he does, I feel bad for Hojo though, Master Naraku is not going to go easy on him." he said.

"How long before Hojo gets here?" Hiten asked as he blew the smoke out.

"Who knows." Renkotsu said.

"Jak, get your damn hands off of me." Hojo growled. Hojo's hair was now dyed blonde.

"Why did you have to leave with Kagura, you fool you knew sooner or later he would find you!" Jakotsu told him as they the jet landed.

"Because we wanted to be free that's why." Hojo replied.

"Where is Kagura?" Jakotsu asked him.

"She's safe, least one of us will live." Hojo told him.

Jakotsu didn't say anything else to him, Hojo held his head up as he and Jakotsu got into the car and drove back to Naraku's mansion.

"Is Kagome still alive?" Hojo asked.

"For now she is?" Jakotsu told him.

When they arrived at the mansion Jakotsu lead Hojo inside. Hojo looked around the room, there was no sign of Naraku.

"Well, well why if it isn't my favorite assassin." Naraku said as he came in the room

"Going to kill me Naraku?" Hojo asked him.

Naraku smirked, not quickly but your death will be less painful than Kagome's." he told him.

"Take him downstairs." Naraku told Jakotsu.

Jakotsu took Hojo down to where Momiji, Botan and Koharu were being held.

"Well it appears that you put the young girls down here." Hojo hissed to Jakotsu. Jakotsu smirked, he then chained Hojo tightly to a wall. After Jakotsu left the room Hojo spoke.

"So, ladies how long have you three been in here?" Hojo asked them. He didn't get an answer, Naraku walked into the room.

"Well Hojo how would you like to die?" Naraku asked him as she walked over to his cell.

"You bastard, you would kill me after all those things I did for you, I'm the one that kidnaped Rin, Kohaku, Kagome, Kikyou, and Midoriko, not to mention I killed Sesshoumaru's girlfriend Sara.!" Hojo hissed.

"Yes I admit you did all those things, but you had no right to leave, now where is Kagura?" Naraku hissed.

"Like I'm going to tell you where she is, do I have stupid written across my forehead or something? Naraku, you're a sick, twisted, disturbed little micro-mini man who has nothing compared to Sesshomaru! You might as well kill me now, for I will not stand by and watch you hurt Kagome, Sesshomaru or their son. I refuse to be your little puppet!" Hojo hissed.

"Very well it's your funeral." Naraku told him as he opened his cell.

"Usually I would take my time killing someone but I have better things to attend to."Naraku told him.

Hojo kept a straight face as Naraku walked closer to him. A tentacle of Naraku's shot out from his body piercing Hojo in his stomach killing him instantly. Naraku withdrew the tentacle and left the cell as Hojo's flesh began to melt.

Naraku left the dungeon and went back up the stairs.

After Sesshomaru and the gang went out to eat they drove over to Kagome's mother's house. They all got out of the car and walked up to the door. Muso answered the door. "Hey come on in." He said to them as he moved out of the way. They all walked to the living room, Muso mad sure to lock the door before he sat down next to Kagome. "Tell me about Naraku." Kagome demanded.

"Naraku is a spider demon , he owns many business, as you know he has a twin brother Kagawaki the two are close, Kagawaki knew about everything that has happened." he said.

"He plans on killing you Kagome, I even suggested that he kill you Sesshoumaru." Muso told him. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. Shippo kept quite.

"Where is my mom?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right you little tramp. Sakura said as she came in the room. Kagome stood up.

"Is that all I am to you, don't you care what happened to me?" Kagome asked her.

"No, I don't you should have stayed with your master." She told her.

"So you don't care if I die?" Kagome asked her.

"No you're the reason, my husband left me!" her mom yelled at her.

"Sakura!" Muso yelled standing up.

"What!" Sakura hissed. "She is blaming a man, because she want's us to believe that she was a slave when we all know she ran away!"

"If that's how you truly feel, then I guess this is goodbye." Kagome told her.

"No, Kagome don't listen to what your mother says, she is just doing her job, being a bitch." Inuyasha said.

"Muso, are you going to let that mutt talk to your wife like that?" Sakura yelled.

"Yep." Muso said as he walked behind Sesshomaru and stood.

"Why are you hiding behind me for?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Your about to find out." Muso told him.

Sakura eyes glowed , "Did Kagome happen to tell you she's a miko?"Muso asked him.

Sakura raised her hand and aimed it a t Inuyasha . "This will teach you dirty hanyou." She hissed before hitting Inuyasha, Inuyasha had no time to run she threw him against the wall. "Now bark for me puppy." Sakura said laughing. Inuyasha got on all fours and began to bark like a real dog.

"And as for you Kagome take your bastard of a child and get out of my sight."

"Take the spell off of him mother." Kagome said to her as Inuyasha sat on all fours in front of Sesshoumaru.

"The spell will wear off in a hour." she toled them.

"Good, now that I know that.." Kagome said as she walked up to her mother and slapped her hard across the face, "We will take our leave." Kagome said as she and the gang walked out of the door.


	23. Capture

Very Special Thanks to ChromeButterfly!

"Hey I was thinking how about we invite Bankotsu over for dinner better yet a big sleep over ." Kagome said with excitement.

"A sleep over, do we look like girls to you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha growled at her. Sesshoumaru looked at the two sometimes it was hard to tell who was the oldest between the two.

"I think it'll be great ." Sesshoumaru told them.

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down on the sofa next to Shippo. "I'll make dinner." Kagome said.

"No."Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

Kagome you need to relax we'll order take out after I call Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome smiled at him before going over to sit with Inuyasha and Shippo.

Kagome looked at Alake who seemed to be more alert now, he was always looking around, trying to crawl to different places he loved to play with Inuyasha's ears. Alake was the joy of the house.

"Ok I just got off the phone with Bank he'll be over soon, so what should we order for dinner?" he asked them.

"It doesn't matter, you pick Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, how about Itallian?" Kagome asked.

"That's fine." Sesshomaru said just before he walked back into the kitchen and called Kagome's favorite Itallian restaurant. He came back into the living room a few minutes a few minutes later and picked up Alake and began to tickle his belly.

"Where will Bank be sleeping?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru made Alake laugh.

" He'll stay in Kagome's room." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu drove to Sesshoumaru's house as he drove he swore that he saw a car following him. He parked his car in front of the house and got out and rang the bell. Inuyasha got up and opened the front door. Bankotsu came in.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I swore someone was following me." he told them.

Sesshomaru pulled Bankotsu into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked him. "I swear to god that there was a black four door car following me here." Bank told him. "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yea, it followed me from my house all the way here, down every turn and corner, and he even followed me in the wrong direction, I also seen it when I was getting gas, down the street from here." He told Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I will inform Inuyasha, say nothing to Kagome, she is not to know." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to the side and told him what was going on.

" What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked him.

"For now nothing just make sure all the windows and doors are locked." Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha nodded his head and went to begin locking the windows and back doors. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome who was watching Alake terrorize the two puppies. "Sesshoumaru we're going to have to baby proof the house now." Kagome told him. "Yeah we'll do that tomorrow. he told her .

The door bell rang and Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu looked at each other before going to the front door.

Sesshoumaru opened it it was only the delivery boy with their food. Sesshoumaru paid him and gave him a tip he handed the food to Bank and watched as the boy got in his car and drove off . he didn't see the black car.

Sesshomaru walked back inside the house and locked the door, Sesshomaru called everyone into the kitchen and they all began to eat.

"Naraku, It's Hiten, I just seen Sesshomaru. Bankotsu is over there too. We are ready for your next order." He told him over the phone.

"Good, so the decoy is in place?" Naraku asked him.

"Yea, from what I hear, Bankotsu thinks that the black car that is following him around, is plotting something." Hiten told him.

"Hmm, remind me to give Sango a large raise, she is doing a better job then most of the men." Naraku told Hiten.

"Is that concealment spell working?" Naraku asked Hiten.

"Seeing as we are siting in the nursery, undetected, it's working pretty good." Hiten told Naraku.

Kagome and them were laughing. "I'm telling you Inuyasha you should cut your hair."Kagome told him.

"Ok as soon as Fluffy and Bank cut theirs." he told her.

"Yeah why don't you all get haircuts. Kagome said to them. Bank and Sess looked at Inuyasha . "Hey If I have to suffer so should you." he told them. Kagome smiled.

"I'll be back I'm put Alake to bed." Kagome told them.

Kagome picked Alake up and took him up to the nursery. Kagome turned the light on in the nursery room.

"Ok baby sweet dreams, your daddy will be up later to kiss you goodnight." Kagome told Alake before kissing him on the forehead. and walking out the room.

Kagome came back down stairs and walked back into the kitchen and helped put away the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean, they all left to go to the living room, only to see Hiten and Koga walking down the stairs, with Alake in Koga's arms. Before anyone had anytime to think, Hiten and Koga pulled out their guns and started to rapidly shoot Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kagome with tranquillizers.

Shippo watched wit horror as his family was hit. "I forgot about him." Hiten said hitting Shippo in the butt. Hiten walked over to Kagome and picked her up.

"I'll put her in the car and come back for him." Hiten told him.

Koga watched as Hiten carried Kagome out. he walked over to Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu who were knocked out cold. Hiten came back in and threw Inuyasha over his shoulder.

Hiten left the house with Koga, the baby and Inuyasha . he dumped Inuyasha into the back and put Alake in the car seat and then got in the front with Koga and drove off. They drove for a few hours and finally arrived at Naraku's where they meant up with Sango.

They got out of the car just as Naraku walked out side his front door.

"Put the baby in the nursery, chain Inuyasha and Kagome to one of the walls in my room, make sure that they cant escape." Naraku told Hiten and Koga.

"As for you Sango, you did me proud, here's your bonus." Naraku told her as he gave her a large brown envelope.

By the time Sango got into her actual car, Hiten and Koga were all ready inside.

Kagome and Inuyasha were each chained to the wall, the baby was in his nursery .

Naraku came back in the house. Naraku walked in the nursery and looked at his son. Tsubaki came in the room.

"What do you have planned for the other two?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Death ." he said a s he walked out the room Kagome and Inuyasha were slowly waking up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Kagome?" Inuyasha said groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled once he noticed that they were freaking chained to wall and not back at home.

"Well, well, it appears that my lovers have awaken." Naraku told them just after he closed the door and locked it.

"I think that I will start with you first." Naraku said as he walked towards Inuyasha.


	24. Nightmare

A/N:Please don't Kill me for this chapter

And Special thanks to The-Lost-And-Broken-Butterfly,

(language, Sex in this chapter read at your own risk)

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Master please don't hurt him!" Kagome cried. Naraku turned to look at her. "What is it you expect me to do my miko?" he asked her.

"Please don't hurt Inuyasha , take you anger out on me I was the one that ran away." She said to him.

"You want me to spare his life am I right?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her.

"Yes." she said.

"I have no reason to kill Inuyasha , but you my dear are another story, you fucked another man!" He yelled.

Kagome cowered, she was afraid he was angry and she wasn't pregnant this time.

He took a key out and unchained Kagome, he grabbed Kagome by the hair.

"Ah." She cried as Naraku dug his claws in her scalp.

He threw her to the floor, Kagome kept her head down. _Least I got to love someone before I died_. Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

Naraku picked Kagome up and took her out the room. "Where are you taking her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Naraku took her out the room , and took her back to her old room that she was kept in.

Kagome looked around the room. This was the room, That she was beat in, Kikyo was killed in, Kohaku and Rin were beat in.

"Where is Alake?" she asked him.

"In the nursery I promised you I would give him." Naraku told her

"Can I see my son?" Kagome asked him.

"As far as you're concerned, you have no son." Naraku told her.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed. Naraku slapped her just before he pulled her by her hair and dragged her over to a wall.

Naraku pulled Kagome's arms up over her head, and chained them to a wall. He pushed a small button next to where the chains come out of the wall, and the chains quickly tightened and lifted Kagome a few inches off of the ground. Naraku pulled a gag out of his back pocket and roughly tied it around her mouth.

"There will be plenty of time for screaming later." He told her with a evil smirk on his face just before he walked out of the room and closed and locked the door. Kagome began to kick her feet and pull of the chains frantically.

Naraku walked back into the room where Inuyasha was currently chained up.

* * *

"What in the hell did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku.

"Nothing that she didn't truly want." Naraku told him as he closed the door.

"You sick bastard! When Sesshomaru finds out about this, he will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku chuckled, "The only reason that Sesshomaru still lives is because I want him to come! I have special plans that involve your brother." Naraku told him with a smirk on his face as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a needle from one of the drawers. Naraku then walked back over to Inuyasha. "Get the hell away from me." Inuyasha yelled. Naraku back handed him, and then quickly stuck the needle in his neck while Inuyasha's face was turned.

Inuyasha felt a sharp shirring pain in the side of his neck as Naraku pulled out the needle. Light became darkness as Inuyasha blacked out.

Naraku backed away from Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "Soon puppy, you will surrender yourself to me, well after I take it a few times." Naraku said out loud. _"Now to go check on Alake, then after the puppy wakes up, the real fun will begin._" Naraku thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Naraku left the room and went to check on Alake, he walked in the room and picked him up. Alake let out a growl. Naraku raised his eyebrow. "So you can growl, you know I have your mother." Naraku said to him. Alake sniffed his nose in the air for his mother's scent. Naraku placed him back in the crib and left the room. Hiten and Koga were sitting in the living room.

"Do you need us for anything else?" Koga asked him.

"No here is your payment." Naraku said handing them each a brown envelope.

Kagome looked around her room she looked at the monitors, she saw Koga and Hiten leave the room. She knew that he would be in this room again but not chained like this. Inuyasha woke up. "Let me the fuck out of here you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Tsubaki came in the room. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I am Tsubaki, and I'd be a good boy if I were you." She told him.

"Where is Kagome and Alake!" he yelled.

"Alake is no longer your concern and Kagome, well lets just say you will be hearing her screams and cries tonight." Tsubaki told Inuyasha with a smirk on her face.

"You stupid ugly ass bitch! When I get out of this confinement, you will be the next to perish after Naraku." Inuyasha yelled. Tsubaki walked over to Inuyasha and was about to hit him, but a hand tightly grabbed her wrist. Tsubaki turned her head to see none other then Naraku.

"Tsubaki, your presence is not required at this time." He calmly told her just before he let go of her wrist. Tsubaki nodded her head and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Inuyasha are you ready to be let down?" Naraku asked him.

"Let her go Naraku." Inuyasha said to him.

"That's not going to happen." Naraku said as he unchained Inuyasha. "Fight me and Kagome will suffer more." Naraku warned him. Inuyasha looked at him.

"I will be needing this." Naraku sad as he took the jewel shard out Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha growled as Naraku pulled the shard out his neck.

"Take your clothes off." Naraku ordered him.

Naraku reached out once Inuyasha took his shirt off, he clasped Inuyasha's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him.

Inuyasha tensed up. "Relax or I will hurt Kagome." Naraku told him.

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get hurt so he kissed Naraku back.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and Naraku's tongue slid in.

At first Inuyasha didn't kiss him back, which made Naraku bite down on his tongue. Inuyasha started to slowly move his around Naraku's. _"Maybe if I do this right, he will leave Kagome alone." _Inuyasha thought to himself just before he placed his hands on the back of Naraku';s head and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha kissed Naraku with such a needy and hungry force, Naraku was the one that needed to pull back for air.

Inuyasha swallowed as he looked at Naraku. Naraku looked at Inuyasha. He took Inuyasha's chin in his hand, tipping his head back. "Now where to start?"He said with a grin.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Naraku began to nibble on his puppy ears. Naraku worked his way down, licking at the side of his neck stopping at his collar bone. Inuyasha turned his head away from him.

"Are you denying me?" he asked him.

"N-no." Inuyasha strutted

"Good." Naraku said against Inuyasha's lips.

Naraku could feel the hunger building up in him as he looked in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Naraku trailed a claw down Inuyasha's chest. He pulled Inuyasha over to the bed pushing him onto his back. Naraku smiled down at him as he began to take his own clothes off.

"Strip now." Naraku demanded Inuyasha just before he was finished taking the rest of his clothes off. Inuyasha did what he was told, he pulled his shirt up over his head and unbuttoned his pants, Naraku took them off the rest of the way. Naraku captured Inuyasha's lips with a forceful kiss and Inuyasha kissed him right back.

Naraku flipped him over to his stomach, and Inuyasha could feel his election at his opening. Naraku pulled him up a little bit and was getting ready to enter him. Inuyasha fell back flat of his stomach. "Inuyasha." Naraku growled.

"Dry, needs lube." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Oh how forgetful of me." Naraku teased just before he grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and pulled Inuyasha's mouth towards his member.

Inuyasha's lips slowly engulfed Naraku's hard length., Inuyasha's tongue swirled around the tip of Naraku's cock, tasting it gently. in the back of his head he was reminded himself that he was doing this for Kagome. He roughly engulfed it, pulling hard. Naraku groaned as Inuyasha's tongue worked magic on him.

Naraku buried his hands in Inu's silvery hair, with a moan he pushed him away not wanting to cum in his mouth. Inuyasha looked up at him half disgusted with himself, he was starting to like it.

Inuyasha turned himself back over to his stomach and wiggled his butt in front of Naraku. Naraku chuckled as he grabbed his hips. Naraku thrusted into Inuyasha as he pulled his hips back. Inuyasha wasn't that tense this time, he only let out a small whimper of pain. Naraku growled as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Inuyasha. When Naraku was all the way in, Inuyasha moaned. Inuyasha placed his head down on the bed and he covered his head up with his arms. Naraku started to rapidly thrust into him.

He held back his moans as Naraku moved inside of him. He wanted Naraku to hurry , with his luck Naraku would sleep afterwards and he could get out of here and get Kagome and Alake, and find Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. Inuyasha 's body was shuddering against Naraku's as he felt Naraku's own tremors begin.

Naraku licked Inuyasha's neck as he came inside of him., Naraku stayed still till he was done.

The room was quite now all that could be heard was there panting. , Naraku rolled off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed still, and waited. he looked over at Naraku's whose eyes were closed. Inuyasha sat up and saw his clothes on the floor.

Inuyasha slowly got off the bed and grabbed his clothes. He quickly out them on. Inuyasha tip toed to the door and turned the knob. The knob turned but the door didn't open. Naraku chuckled, "Did you actually think that I was that stupid to fall asleep with you unchained?" Naraku asked him just before he pushed Inuyasha back up against the wall. Naraku chained him back up. "I'll make you a deal Naraku, unchain me and I will stay." Inuyasha told him.

Naraku lifted an eyebrow. "Very tempting Inuyasha, I will unchain you from the wall, but keep the chains on for now you have to earn my trust." Naraku told him as he unchained him from the wall and put handcuffs on him and sat him back on the bed

"Now I have other things to attend too" Naraku told him as she walked over to the door opening it.

"Wait!"Inuyasha yelled. Naraku turned to look at him, he was getting ready to go take a shower. "Please don't kill her." Inuyasha said to him..

"Oh, and what will you do to keep me from killing her?" Naraku asked him with a smirk on his face.

"Anything, I will be yours." Inuyasha told Naraku as he looked down at his feet.

Naraku walked back over to Inuyasha and smirked. "I will think about it, but for now, I am going to go take a shower, I will have your answer by the time I get out." Naraku told him.

* * *

Kagome tried to break the chains off , she wanted out of here, She saw Naraku in the monitors. _"Inuyasha please be alright." _Kagome said to herself.

Kagome wanted her baby. Naraku went into his bathroom and showered thinking of what Inuyasha offered him. He now had the young Tashio brother in his grasp. He finished with his shower and came out with a blue towel wrapped around his waist. He put on a pair of black pants and a dark blue top. he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. he walked out his room and walked back to Inuyasha's room Inuyasha's ears turned as he heard the door opening.

Naraku walked into the room and closed and locked the door. Inuyasha stood up and Naraku walked over to him.

"Before I give you an answer, I have a few rules." Naraku told him.

"Ok, I'm listening." He answered.

"You will not go back on your word, you will not try to help Kagome, you will not leave my sight, you will not disrespect me in any way, and you will tend to my ever desire and need." Naraku told him

Inuyasha looked at him. "Alright I won't help her just don't kill her." he said to him.

"Good, Inuyasha I will not harm her in that way but I will punish her for running away and what she did with your brother."Naraku hissed before walking back out the room locking the door behind him..

Tsubaki meant Naraku in the other room. "Follow me." Naraku said to her as they walked to where Kagome was. Naraku opened the door letting Tsubaki go in first. To see Kagome trying to get out the chains making her wrists bleed.

Tsubaki walked over to Kagome and took the shard out of her forehead. She handed the shard to Naraku, and then she quickly left the room. Naraku closed the door and locked it, he then walked over to Kagome. "You would like to know how my son is doing?" Naraku teased. "Alake is mine and Sesshoumaru's son." She hissed.

"Is that so?"Naraku asked her.

Kagome glared at him. "You have gotten bold since leaving my care." he said.

"In your care, all I did in your care was please you, never once did you care that I was alone, That I wanted to be home with my mom, because of you the mother I have now hates me, she wishes I was dead and the only man I ever loved is dead because of you, So kill me, do what you want Master, make me bleed , break my legs!" She screamed at him.

"I hate you!" she cried.

"Oh no, my little miko, I have much better plans for you." Naraku told her.

"Get the hell away from me." Kagome cried. Naraku smirked.

"Who is the one that is chained to the damn wall? I am your lord and Master! You have no say in what ever I decide to do too you! I will make you mine the way I just did to Inuyasha!" Naraku hissed.

"Inuyasha would never be yours." Kagome said.

"He gave himself to me, does that sound familiar?" he purred.

Kagome looked around the room. "I'll never be yours!" Kagome said to him.

"Really even if it means I will let you see our son?" he asked as he pushed the button on the wall bringing her down to the floor.

"A..Alake." she said.

"Yes." he said to her.

Kagome shook her head no."So then we will do this the old way." he said with a grin.

"Fuck you!"Kagome screamed.

Naraku slapped Kagome, she would of fell to the floor, but the chains where still holding her up

"Let me tell you something Ka-go-me, you life belongs to me, it always has, and it always will. With out me, your God, you are nothing Kagome." Naraku coldly told her.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch." Kagome whispered as reality set in.

Naraku unchained her and looked at her you need a bath." he told her coldly. Kagome cried as she was led out the room and up the stairs , into his room. he led her into the bathroom and turned the water on. "Remove you clothes." he said.

Kagome pulled her top off, she kicked her sneakers offs, and took her jeans off she was in her panties . it was deja vu again except this time it was him in the room when she was getting bathed not Kagura.

She still had her bar and panties on. "Take it off." he said.

Kagome took them off, she placed her clothes in a pile.

Naraku had the tub filled by the time that she got back over to him. "Get in." He coldly told her. Kagome got in, the water felt a little bit to hot for her liking, but it also was relaxing at the same time.

Naraku grabbed the wash clothe and the soap. "What kind of sick fuck remember's my favorite kind of soap?" Kagome asked him as he started to cleanse her back and shoulders.

Naraku pushed her body under the water for a few minutes. Kagome sputtered and kicked. He pulled her back up. "Keep talking Kagome and I'll make it worse." he growled. Kagome spit the water out her mouth gasping for air as he washed her back. When he was done with her back he moved to her front he washed her breast his hands went in the water, she gasped as she felt his claws on her woman hood.

"This is the first time I have ever cleansed you." he said. Kagome kept her mouth shut . when he was done he pulled her out the tub he threw a towel at her. Kagome wrapped it around herself and wiped the water off of her, her hair was still wet. Naraku walked over to her and took another towel and dried her hair. "Lets go ." he said as he pushed her into his bedroom. Before she could get use to her surroundings he turned her around and kissed her hard on her lips.

Kagome pulled away and slapping him hard on the face. Naraku's only response was to roughly push her down on to the floor.

"What makes you think that you can slap me?" Naraku growled as he jerked the towel out of her hands and crawled on top of her.

Kagome began to kick at him, Naraku stopped her by pining down her legs. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and brutally scrapped down, his chest had six lines of blood.

"My, my little miko, you have gotten your spirt back, but it want take long to break you again." Naraku told her as he grabbed her hands and pinned her above her head. "No! Get off of me!" She yelled.

Just then Inuyasha came in to the room. "Mind if I watch?" He asked Naraku. Naraku smirked, Kagome was at a lost of words.

"Inuyasha !" Kagome said . "Hi Kags." Inuyasha said to her.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed.

"Yasha please help me." she begged. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Inuyasha hold her." Naraku said .

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his."I'll be right back." Naraku said to them. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked him.

"I have to play along Kags, or he'll kill us both." Inuyasha said to her.

"He's going to rape me." she cried.

"I..I know, I wish I was strong like Sess." he told her.

"Please we have to get out of here." she said.

"Kags just hold on I'll try to think of something." he said.

Naraku came back in the room with handcuffs.

"Inuyasha bring her to the bed." Naraku ordered. Inuyasha started to pick Kagome up, and she started to fight him. "kagome, it will be all over soon, besides, he's really good." Inuyasha told her just before he flopped her on the bed. Before Kagome could have the chance to protest, Naraku crawled on top of her and hand cuffed her to the bed post. "Inuyasha, you have my permission to say and watch, but I'm not going to gag her, her screams excite me." Naraku told him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. He made him self comfy, by leaning back.

"No Please, no I don't want this." Kagome cried. Inuyasha closed his eyes he tried to drown out Kagome's screams, Naraku was bitting her as he raped her. Naraku wasn't gentle at all. "Who is your master!" He growled out.

"Y..you're !" she screamed.

_Bastard. _thought to himself.

Kagome's body was bleeding, he wasn't done with her she just wanted to die. He dug his claws in her sides as he pumped in her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as he exploded inside of her possibly creating another life.

"Do you think that she has had enough?" Naraku asked Inuyasha. "For now." He answered. Naraku rolled off of Kagome's crying form. "Come on puppy, lets leave the miko whore to her pitiful thoughts." Naraku told Inuyasha as he stood up. Inuyasha stood up and followed Naraku out of the door.

* * *

"Oh my head." Bankotsu complained out of he slowly opened his eyes, only to see that everyone around him was laying on the floor. Bankotsu stood up off of the floor just as Sesshomaru opened his eyes. 


	25. Broken

Very Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Well story is coming to an end so enjoy you guys

"What the hell happened?" Sesshoumaru said as he slowly stood up.

"I don't know."Bankotsou said as he looked around, he saw Shippo on the floor and picked him up. Sesshomaru walked over to Shippo and Bank.

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha ?": Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Probably still upstairs with the baby." Bankotsu said as Shippo slowly woke up. Sesshoumaru walked up the steps and into the nursery .

He didn't see Alake, Kagome or Inuyasha he checked in Inuyasha's room.

There was no sign of any of them. Sesshoumaru came back down, that's when he remembered that they were ambushed but his memory was still cloudy as to who had ambushed them.

"They must of took the." Sesshoumaru told Bankotsu.

"Who?" he asked him.

"We were ambushed you idiot! Kagome, Inuyasha, and the baby are gone." Sesshomaru told him. "But who would want to take all three of them?" Shippo asked them. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu looked at each. "Naraku." They said in unison.

"That son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed his key and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going too, I will call for back up." Bankotsu told him as he followed Sesshomaru out of the front door, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu got into the can and drove to Naraku's. Bankotsu called for back up as soon as they pulled up in Naraku's drive way.

A woman opened the door. "Can I help you she asked them.

"Out of my way ." Sesshoumaru growled. "Naraku show yourself!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

The woman closed the door as Bankotsu came in. "No one by that name lives here."

The lady told them. Sesshoumaru whirled around. "What the hell are you talking about I know he lives here.

"Mr.Oksa does but not Naraku". she said as another man came in the room that looked like Naraku. "Master Kagawaki." she said.

"Can I help you ?" Kagawaki asked them,

"Where is your twin!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"My twin has left the country he grew tired of you accusing him of crimes." he told him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we were to search the grounds?" Bankotsu asked as he walked inside the manor. "Do you have a search warrant?" Kagawaki asked him.

"It's on it's way." Bankotsu told him.

"But you don't have one on you, do you?" He asked him.

"As the man said, it's on it's way." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagawaki smirked. "Well, since you two don't have a search warrant, get the hell out of my home, before I have you both thrown in jail." Kagawaki told them in a very serious tone.

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu walked out of the house, only to see their back up arrive

"What the hell are we going to do?" Bankotsu asked as the rest of the cops showed up. "Search the grounds." he said as he took the warrant from one of the men and went back in the house.

Showing Kagawaki the warrant. He let them search the grounds, as well as the house. They found no traces of Kagome, Inuyasha or the baby.

"As you can see no one is here no leave." Kagawaki said to them.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked grabbing Kagawaki by the collar.

"This Kagome girl isn't here and never has been, I heard she was staying with you on the news, Mr. Tashio release me before you find yourself in jail."

Sesshoumaru dropped him to the floor. "Sess she's not here we have to go."Bankotsu said to him.

Sesshomaru growled and walked out of the front door. Bankotsu and the other officers followed him. "Lets go down to the station and file a report." Bankotsu said to him once they were out side. Sesshomaru sighed. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu got into the car and drove to the police station. Once they got there, they got out of the car and walked inside.

They filed out the paper work and left to go back home.

* * *

Kagome was chained to the bed, She hadn't seen Inuyasha or her baby since the move.

The door to the bedroom came open. Naraku walked in followed by Tsubaki with something in her arms.

"Are you going to be a good girl or do I have to beat you?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her.

Kagome swallowed , her throat was dry."Yes." she said in a whisper.

"Good then I have a gift for you." Naraku said as Tsubaki walked over to him handing him the bundle in her arms.

Naraku moved the blanket away to reveal a growling Alake.

Kagome looked at him When Alake saw his mom, his growling ceased.

"Leave us. Tsubaki."Naraku ordered her. Tsubaki left the room.

"He is not a friendly baby if he wasn't mine I would have been killed him."he told her.

Kagome wanted Alake out of this mess alive, even if that meant telling her son who his birth father was.

"Alake, let your father hold you." Kagome told him. "Naraku, take your son into your arms." Kagome told him. Naraku picked Alake back up and he started to growl and bite at him again. "Sit down beside me." Kagome told Naraku.

Naraku sat down beside Kagome, so that Alake could see his mom

Alake stopped growling as he looked at Kagome. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked him. Naraku looked at her. "Death is to good for you Miko, so you will do what you were bought here to do from the time you were first captured." he told her.

"May I have some water please?" she asked him. Naraku placed Alake on the bed and went to get Kagome some water.

Alake took the moment to crawl over to Kagome and climb on her stomach resting his head on her chest. She wanted so much to hug him, but he seemed to understand. he began playing with the bracelet on her wrists that Sesshoumaru had gave her.

"You miss him too?" she asked him.

Alake purred low, something he had picked up from Sesshoumaru no doubt. Naraku came back in the room to see his son laying on Kagome

Naraku growled as he picked up Alake off of Kagome's stomach. "How in the hell can you get mad that he crawled over to me to lay down?" Kagome asked him.

"I am not mad that he was laying on you, rather he is demon or not, he still needs the warmth of a wool blanket." Naraku told her as he wrapped Alake back up in his blanket. Naraku sat back down to were Alake could see Kagome, He them held up her glass of water to her lips, luckily, there was a straw in it. Alake watched as Naraku allowed his mother to drink.

Kagome stopped drinking and looked at her baby. "Please let me hold him?" she asked him. "That would require me taking your chains off." he said to her.

"I can't escape I won't run." she said to him.

Naraku took the glass away from her he took his key out and took the chains off of her. Kagome rubbed her wrists. Kagome lifted Alake into her arms holding him tight. Naraku looked at her.

"You will not call me Naraku , you will call me Master as you have done always." he told her.

"Yes Master." she said to him.

Naraku looked at her. "Feed him I will be back later to take him back to his room." he told her leaving the room.

Kagome looked at her son. she pulled her shirt that he had given her up and fed Alake. "Poor baby did he feed you at all?" she asked as she watched him eat.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here somehow." she said.

* * *

After Naraku walked out the room that he left his son in, he walked into Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha finished pulling his shirt over his head and turned to look at Naraku. "Good evening Master." He said to him. "Puppy." He said as he walked over to Inuyasha's closet and pulled out a black and purple shirt. "Wear this one." Naraku told him as he handed Inuyasha the shirt. Inuyasha took off the shirt that he just put on and put the one that Naraku told him to wear on. "Better." Naraku told him.

"Master, how is Alake doing?" Inuyasha asked him.

"He is currently with his mother, she is feeding him." Naraku told him.

"At least the bastard let her see him now." Inuyasha thought to himself as he smiled.

"That's good, any word on my brother?"Inuyasha asked him.

"Your Brother is alive and looking for you, why do you want to see him?" Naraku asked. "No not at all .just wondering about him." Inuyasha said. Naraku nodded his head.

* * *

Kagome got up off the bed and walked around the room she took the blanket off of Alake if she had her way He wouldn't wear anything from that bastard. Kagome saw a phone on the night stand she picked it up Alake looked at her as he sat on the bed. .

She dialed Muso's number, there was no answer. She then dialed Sesshoumaru's number. "Please pick up." she cried. "Hello."She heard. "Sesshoumaru please help me." she cried

"Kagome where are you at?" He asked her.

"I don't know, find out from Shippo, he knows." She told him.

"How would he know?" He asked her.

"Sesshomaru, I love you so please hurry!" Kagome yelled as she watched Naraku walked over to her. .

"Kagome, you little whore, for that you will be punished. Give me the child." Naraku yelled as he took the phone from her.

"Master please, don't take him from me again." Kagome cried. Naraku took the child from Kagome and slapped her across the face.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." Naraku said into the phone.

"You son of a bitch." Sesshomaru growled. Naraku walked over to Kagome and slapped her again. "Do you have any thing else to say Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked him in a deadly tone.

"Yes, when I find you , I will kill you." Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku smirked, he then slapped Kagome in the face two more times.

"You can thank your dear Sesshomaru for those." Naraku yelled.

It finally dawned of Sesshoumaru that he was causing Naraku to do too Kagome.

"Do you get the point Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Answer me Sesshoumaru, or I shall start using a closed fist on her." Naraku said into the phone

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said into the phone. .

"Very good Sesshoumaru, now let's play a game if you find me she lives, if not well you know what I am capable of." Naraku laughed before hanging up the phone, he then ripped the phone out the wall..

Kagome was shaking. She backed away from Naraku. "Hiten get in here!"

Naraku yelled. Hiten came in the room and took Alake away form Naraku and out the room.

"You had to call him didn't you?" he growled.

"I don't belong to you, you're a murder and a rapist!" she yelled as her left leg began to hurt her. He looked at the leg. He smirked.

"Your leg never really healed how nice." he said.

* * *

Kagome threw the chains at Naraku and ran out the room.

She opened a door to find Inuyasha .

"Please help me, Yasha don't let him hurt me Sess is on his way I talked to him." She pleaded. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Ok Kagome hide in that closet." he told her.

After Naraku untangled himself form the chains he ran out the door and into Inuyahsa's room. "Master." He said. Naraku didn't respond to him, he walked over to the closet door, but didnt open it. "Where is she?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Where is who?" He asked Naraku.

"Inuyasha, dont play dumb." Naraku growled. Naraku smirked.

"If she is not back in that room in less then 30 seconds, Alake will dead in 31." He told Inuyasha just before he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Naraku didn't go far, he stood on the out side of the door, waiting for her to emerge from the closet.

Naraku looked at his watch, she only had another 15 seconds to get into that room.

"She thinks that I am bluffing." Naraku growled. Naraku walked into Alake''s room and grabbed the blanket that was around the baby.

"Keep him quite, your life depends on it." Naraku hissed at Hiten. Naraku walked out of the room, as he sliced his arm open a little bit and covered the baby blanket in his blood. He walked back into Kagome';s room, she still wasn't in there.

He laid the blanket in the bed and walked out. He walked into the bathroom and washed out his cut, healing it automatically. Naraku looked at his watch, her time was way past do. He walked back into the bedroom, only to see Kagome's crying form holding onto the bloody baby blanket.

"You bastard, why he didn't do anything to you." she cried.

"You should no not to doubt me." he said. Kagome heart broke her baby was dead or so she thought. she didn't want to live anymore but she didn't want him to live either.

He watched her to see what her next move would be. "I'll kill you!" she said as she ran at him she clawed at his face, "I loved him he was all I had, the only thing I didn't hate you for." she cried. Naraku grabbed her by her wrists he threw her onto the bed climbing on top of her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked over to Shippo. "Tell me what you know now!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Inuyasha took me to Naraku's that night he asked if he could take me to dinner, Naraku wanted Inu to move out the house and take me with him and while we were there he did something to Inuyasha and Inuyasha stuck a jewel in my throat."Shippo told him.

: "Then you will take me there." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Shippo by the collar and carried him towards the front door.

"Of course I will." Shippo told him as his feet dangled in air. Bankotsu followed Sesshoumaru out of the front door and the three of them got back into Sesshoumaru's car. Sesshomaru placed Shippo in the front seat, between him and Bankotsu.

"Ok, Shippo, tell Sesshomaru where to go he said in a clam voice." Bankotsu told him.

"If you get us there within the hour, I will by you are car." Sesshomaru told him.

"Even though I'm only 7?" Shippo asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told him.

Shippo told Sesshoumaru where to go. "I'd never forget it scared me it looked like a home out of the horror movies." Shippo said to him.

"You're to stay in the car hide in the seat. do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Yes." Shippo said. Sesshoumaru looked around as he drove all the houses seem to look the same.

"Do you think Yasha and them are ok?" Shippo asked him as he told Sesshoumaru which way to go.

Sesshomaru didn't get to answer. "That's it! That's the house!" Shippo told them.

"Are you sure?" Bankotsu asked him. "I wish I wasn't." Shippo told him as he hoped in the back seat. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu got out of the car and ran up to the front door, they didn't knock or ring the door bell, they crashed right threw it. "What the fuck?" Naraku said out loud.


	26. Saved

A verySpecial thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly.

And there will be a sequel so enjoy the last chapter of Enslaved.

* * *

Naraku came down the steps With Kagome. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome her face was stained with tears.

"You bastard take your fucking hands off of her." Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku smirked. "How did you find me dog?" Naraku asked him.

"Doesn't matter I had a chat with your twin he thinks you're innocent." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Sesshoumaru before you do anything stupid you should know that I have Inuyasha." he said to him.

Just then Inuyasha came walking out of his bed room and was about to go down stairs, but he head Sesshoumaru's name and he stopped. He looked down, and he seen his brother.

"I got to get Alake first." Inuyasha thought to himself just before he ran to the babies room.

Luckily no one was in there, Inuyasha grabbed the baby and ran out of the room. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled once he got to the steps. Inuyasha, being the half demon he is, jumped over the stairs and landed right in front of Sesshomaru, with the baby safely in his arms. Alake saw his father and giggled.

"Go get in the car." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha left with the baby and got into the car. "He's alive? My baby is alive?" Kagome asked herself.

"Naraku you son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled as she elbowed him in his member area.

Naraku growled as he let go of Kagome. Kagome ran and stood behind Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

* * *

"Get in the car Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded at him and ran for the car. Kagome got into the car and Inuyasha handed her the baby to her. The tears came again, this time stronger then ever.

"My precious little boy, just a few more minutes and it will all be over." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu charged at Naraku, Naraku moved out of the way.

"If that's the best you got then give up now!" Naraku hissed just before Bankotsu punched him in the stomach. Naraku bent over as a reaction and Sesshomaru jumped on his back. Sesshomaru pulled back all as he weight, and brought Naraku to the ground. Sesshomaru was on his back, holding Naraku. Bankotsu walked over to Naraku with his gun pointed at his head. "Game over." Bankotsu growled just before he pulled the trigger. He missed, Naraku had kicked Bankotsu's feet out from under him.

Bankotsu was now laying on his back with a puzzled look on his fast.

"Get up! I cant hold him all damn day!" Sesshomaru growled. Bankotsu shook his head and quickly stood up. He walked back over to Naraku and punched him in the face.

"That's for ruining my catch phrase!" Bankotsu yelled as he punched Naraku again

"Enough with the cheap shots all ready!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Either kill him now, or I am going to let him go so that I can." Sesshomaru told Bankotsu.

"Gezz ok, you don't have to get your panties all up in a bunch." Bankotsu teased. "Bankotsu!" Sesshomaru growled. Bankotsu gulped just before he raised the gun again and Naraku, he pulled the trigger and this time he got him, only it slid off of Naraku's forehead.

"I knew you wouldn't have it in you to kill me." Naraku growled as he began to struggle. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Naraku, and Naraku hissed in pain.

"Heh,heh. Naraku laughed at him "Sesshoumaru even if you kill me I will never leave Kagome's mind, I own her, she has my son she will remember me for as long as she lives." Naraku said to him Sesshoumaru got off of Naraku. ." Sesshoumaru took his gun out. Sesshoumaru pointed it at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru pulled the trigger. "No this Sesshoumaru I had her not to long ago she may be carrying my offspring as we speak." he said .

Sesshoumaru growled. "She was better than Kikyo, Midoriko and all the others." Naraku said with a grin. Sesshoumaru had enough.

"And Sesshoumaru I was the one that killed your precious Sara".He said laughing. Sesshoumaru lost it he fired his gun

Bankotsu looked at the dead body. "We have to go Sess." Bankotsu said to him.

Bankotsu grabbed Sesshomaru and they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Bankotsu got into the drivers seat and Sesshomaru got in the back with Kagome and his baby. "It's over." Sesshomaru told her as Kagome handed him the child.

"Let go home guys." Kagome told them as she laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Bankotsu started the car and they drove back home.

The ride home was quite. "I need a shower." Inuyasha said aloud. Bankotsu looked in the mirror to see Sesshoumaru with his eyes closed. . Sesshoumaru mind was on what he had did. He would turn himself in after he had everything settled with his family. Bankotsu parked the car in the garage.

Sesshoumaru got out the car with Alake in his arms and Kagome by his side. Inuyasha walked in with Shippo and Bank. Inuyasha ran up the steps to take a long over due shower.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into Alake's room and laid him down for a nap. Sesshomaru sat down in the rocking chair and pulled Kagome in his lap.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru told her. "Ok, what about?" She asked him

"I am going to turn myself in for the murder of Naraku." Sesshomaru told her.

"But you were just trying to save me and your son." Kagome told him.

"Naraku said something to me about my past, and I lost it." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I will still be here when you get out." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and he pulled more of her into his lap.

"I'm going to go down to the station." Sesshomaru told her.

"Now?" Kagome asked him.

"Better now, then later." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm going with you." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome picked the baby back up and the three of them went back down stairs.

Bankotsu was sitting in the living room waiting on them. Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Kagome walked out the house and got back into the car.

: They arrived at the station where Naraku's twin Kagawaki was waiting in the station,

"I want him arrested." Kagawaki yelled.

"Please don't arrest him, it was your brother's fault he was the one that kidnaped and raped for all those years, and then he kidnaped me again as well as my son!" Kagome yelled walking over to him.

"What my brother did or didn't do is no excuse for him to take the law into his own hands." he told him.

"I killed Naraku he admitted to killing some one from my past I am turning myself in." Sesshoumaru told them. The other cops walked over to him, they read him his rights. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kagome and Alake on the lips before he was taken away.


	27. Note

There will be a sequeal to Enslaved I'm not sure how long it will be before I do though.

Kags21


End file.
